Goniąc słońce
by SnarkyG
Summary: Alternatywa od piątego tomu. Hermiona chciała tylko nauczyć się być Uzdrowicielką. Odkryła, że profesor Snape mimo wszystko też jest człowiekiem, a jego działania decydują o losach wojny. TŁUMACZENIE
1. Chapter 1

Tłumaczenie opowiadania Loten "Chasing the sun". Zgoda od Loten jest ;). Opowiadanie znajduje się na fanfiction . net . Jeżeli nie macie ochoty wyszukiwać po tytule, w moich ulubionych opowiadaniach jest link.

To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc bardzo proszę o opinie i konstruktywną krytykę.

Idąc za autorką: oświadczam, iż wszelkie prawa do postaci i miejsc znanych Wam z sagi Harry'ego Pottera należą li tylko i wyłącznie do pani Rowling.

**Od autorki:** Historia zaczyna się latem między _Czarą Ognia_ a _Zakonem Feniksa_. Będę pomijała wiele scen z ksiażki, dopóki nie bedę potrzebowała spojrzenia na nie z punktu widzenia Hermiony lub Severusa.

* * *

**"Burza jest nade mną,**

** ale gonię słońce" **

The Calling "Chasing the sun"

* * *

To było bardzo długie lato.

Severus siedział w półmroku salonu. Wyświechtane zasłony były zaciągnięte i jedynym źródłem światła był słabo żarzący się ogień w kominku, który palił się bardziej z konieczności niż dla ciepła. Gapił się pustym wzrokiem na wypalone do połowy polana i od czasu do czasu pił z butelki, którą luźno trzymał w dłoni. Podniósł drugą, odrobinę zesztywniałą rękę, złapał się za nasadę swojego haczykowatego nosa i zamknął na chwilę oczy.

Płomienie w kominku rozjarzyły się, a on wyprostował się i mrużąc oczy płynnie wyciągnął różdżkę z rękawa. Płomienie zrobiły się zielone, a Severus westchnął, rozluźnił się i skierował różdżkę na kolorowe płomienie.

- Tak?

- Ach, Severus. Cieszę się, że złapałem cię w domu. Czy teraz jest dobra pora? - drażniąco radosny głos Albusa Dumbledore'a zabrzmiał w pokoju, zakłócając melancholijną ciszę domu, która przy nieuwadze mogła uchodzić za spokój.

_A gdzie indziej miałbym być, ty męczący, stary capie? Przecież i tak nie mogę wyjechać na wakacje, a wezwany będę dopiero po zmroku_. Nie to, żeby miał jakiekolwiek poczucie która jest w tym momencie godzina.

- Oczywiście, Dyrektorze. - odpowiedział bezbarwnie, biorąc kolejny łyk. Schował różdżkę, ponownie zapadając się w zniszczony fotel i zamknął oczy.

- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać zanim spotkam się z resztą nauczycieli. Przykro mi, ale ponownie muszę odrzucić twoją kandydaturę na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony...

Nie oczekiwał niczego innego. Aplikował już raczej z przyzwyczajenia. A może z upartości? Zdecydowanie nie dlatego, że miał nadzieję otrzymać to stanowisko. Co prawda Dumbledore nigdy nie podał mu przyczyny, ale nie potrzebował, żeby mu ją oznajmiał.

- I jak masz zamiar przebić swoje poprzednie triumfy? - zapytał ironicznie płomienie, nie otwierając oczu. - Miałeś dwoje sług Czarnego Pana, niekompetentnego, małostkowego kryminalistę i wilkołaka. Pomijając długą listę bezużytecznych idiotów i chorych mentalnie ludzi. Kto następny?

- W tym roku nie ja zdecydowałem.

Stwierdzenie połączone z utratą radości w głosie jego pracodawcy spowodowało, że Severus zmarszczył brwi i nieznacznie podniósł głowę, aby wpatrzeć się w płomienie.

- Nie mam siły na zagadki. Co masz na myśli?

- Minister nalegał na wyznaczenie nauczyciela Obrony.

- Co? Ministerstwo nie ma prawa tak bardzo się wtrącać...

- Teraz już ma. - odpowiedział odrobinę ponuro Dumbledore. - Nie było innych kandydatów, oczywiście, ale nie sądzę, że miałoby jakiekolwiek znaczenie, gdyby byli... Opowieść Harry'ego nie byłaby wystarczająca. Merlin jeden wie, że mają doświadczenie w ignorowaniu chłopca. Ale ty potwierdziłeś jego opowieść Severusie, mimo iż, jestem pewny, nigdy nie chciałeś go popierać. Pokazałeś Korneliuszowi swój Znak w mojej obecności i tym samym oznajmiłeś, że Hogwart wierzy Harry'emu. Minister chce mieć na nas oko. Nie wspominając o tym, że niektórzy członkowie zarządu nie będą niezadowoleni jeżeli w najbliższej przyszłości będziemy więcej czasu poświęcać papierkowej robocie.

_Mogłem się domyśleć, ze to będzie moja wina_. Gorzko pociągnął następny łyk z prawie już pustej butelki.

- W porządku. Kogo dostaliśmy? Jakiegoś usłużnego gryzipiórka?

- W żadnym wypadku. Starszy Podsekretarz samego Ministra. Sierpniową osobistość, o zachwycającym imieniu Dolores Umbridge.

Próbując myśleć, Severus zacisnął oczy.

- Przysadzista kobieta z twarzą jak ropucha? - z tego co sobie przypominał spotkał ją raz lub dwa. Nie spędzał czasu w Ministerstwie, jeśli mógł tego uniknąć.

- Proszę Severusie, nie obrażaj kobiety zanim jeszcze nie zaczęła pracy. Nic ci to nie da. - Dumbledore przerwał, po czym cicho dodał - Muszę cię prosić, Severusie, żebyś był powściągliwy. Nie mam wątpliwości, ze twoje nerwy będą napięte, ale Ministerstwo może uczynić rzeczy bardzo męczącymi. Nakłaniam wszystkich, żeby współpracowali z Dolores.

- Mogę być obecny, gdy będziesz to oznajmiał Minerwie? - zapytał sucho zanim westchnął - Dlaczego się na to zgodziłeś, Dyrektorze? Ostatnie co potrzebujemy, to węszące ministerstwo. Powiedz Knotowi, żeby wziął swoją paranoję i wsadził ją sobie -

- Severusie, _proszę_. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na sprzeciwianie się Ministerstwu, a przynajmniej nie teraz. Będziemy ich potrzebować, choć przyznaję, że czasami samemu mi trudno znaleźć powód.

- W porządku, w porządku. Trzymaj ją ode mnie z daleka. Będę miał wystarczająco dużo do roboty bez bycia miłym dla zwierzątka Knota.

- Jak się masz, Severusie? - zapytał poważnie Dumbledore. Severus otworzył oczy i posłał jadowite spojrzenie w stronę płomieni. Naprawdę nienawidził tego pytania. Nie byłoby złe, gdyby wynikało z troski, ale znał wszystkie powody Dumbledore'a, dla których pytał, a jeżeli naprawdę troska o jego stan zdrowia znajdowała się na liście, była _bardzo_ nisko.

- Żyję, jak zawsze. Następne spotkanie jest we wtorek?

- Tak.

- Zobaczymy się na nim, chyba, że w międzyczasie stanie się coś ważnego. - podniósł różdżkę jeszcze raz i machnął nią w stronę płomieni, zanim Dumbledore mógłby powiedzieć coś jeszcze. - Bękart. - westchnął kończąc piwo i pochylił się, aby postawić pustą butelkę na podłodze obok kilku innych. Ministerialny sługus. Jaka zabawa. Wystarczająco ciężko mu będzie pogodzić wszystko ze sobą i bez skurwysyńskiego rządu próbującego się wtrącać. Miał przeczucie, że było w tym coś więcej, niż powiedział Dyrektor. Aczkolwiek to nic nowego.

Zdążył się usadowić, zanim płomienie raz jeszcze rozbłysły na zielono.

- Boże, jestem dzisiaj popularny. - wymamrotał zirytowany, ponownie wyciągając różdżkę. Warknął nieuprzejmie. - Czego?

- Witaj, Severusie. Mi również jest miło słyszeć cię ponownie.

Skrzywił się.

- Poppy, mówiłem ci, że kiedy wrócę do Hogwartu możesz mi matkować w nieskończoność, głównie dlatego, że nie będę mógł cię powstrzymać. Jednakże do tego czasu, jestem na wakacjach. Zostaw mnie w spokoju. - Severus zmarszczył brwi, słysząc swój nieuprzejmy ton i spróbował okiełznać zdenerwowanie. Właściwie to lubił Poppy Pomfrey, a że nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ich odsunięcie.

Na szczęście hogwarcka mediwiedźma znała go odkąd miał 11 lat i była więcej niż przyzwyczajona do jego charakteru.

- Gdybym tylko mogła, ale muszę z tobą porozmawiać o przyszłym semestrze. Uczeń mnie zapytał o możliwość odbycia nieformalnego stażu Uzdrowicielskiego, a skoro będziesz częstym gościem Skrzydła Szpitalnego, muszę to przedyskutować z tobą.

- To niemożliwe. - odpowiedział krótko. - Koniec dyskusji.

- Severusie...

- Poppy... - przedrzeźnił ją. Westchnął, pochylił się do przodu i oparł łokcie na kolanach. - Wiesz tak dobrze, jak ja, że to niemożliwe. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego pytasz.

- Ten konkretny uczeń jest w pełni świadomy niektórych szczegółów i ma konkretny powód dla którego pyta. - pielęgniarka odpowiedziała ostrożnie. Czarne oczy Severusa zwęziły się, gdy patrzył na zielone płomienie. Jego umysł oczyścił się, a myśli stały się nieznośnie wyraźne.

- Ty nie mówisz poważnie. _Granger_?

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Daj mi siłę. - wymamrotał, wpatrując się w płomienie. - Wiesz, że nie jestem idiotą, Poppy. Kto inny mógłby to być?

- W porządku, to panna Granger. Wie, że jesteśmy w stanie wojny i chce pomóc. To też nie jest zły pomysł. Jest zdecydowanie zdolna. Przydałaby mi się pomoc i nie możesz się nie zgodzić z tym, że przydałby się ktoś blisko pana Pottera, kto wiedziałby trochę o leczeniu, biorąc pod uwagę jak często chłopak robi sobie krzywdę. Zwłaszcza teraz.

Skrzywił się w stronę płomieni i nie odpowiedział, łapiąc się za nasadę nosa. W rzeczy samej, Granger. Nie było możliwości, żeby chciała odpuścić. Choć zawsze mogłoby być gorzej. _To mógł być Potter_. To była myśl, która przyprawiła go o dreszcze.

- Nie.

Poppy ponownie się odezwała, tym razem rześko i rzeczowo.

- Jeśli podasz mi dobry powód, Severusie, wtedy napiszę, do niej i poinformuję ją, że to niemożliwe. Jeśli zagrozi to twojemu bezpieczeństwu lub zakłóci plany Zakonu, albo jeśli będzie to dla niej niebezpieczne. Ale jeżeli jedynym powodem twojego sprzeciwu jest fakt, iż po prostu nie chcesz, żeby to robiła, to bądź cicho.

Ponownie się skrzywił, wiedząc, że nie ma nic, co mógłby powiedzieć. To _był_ jedyny powód, ale uważał, że jest całkiem niezły. To on będzie tym, który odczuje to w rzeczywistości. Pozwolić Wiem-To-Wszystko uczyć się robić zamieszanie wokół niego. Była wystarczająco nie do zniesienia. Nie, to nie było tak naprawdę fair... Nie lubił jej aż tak bardzo jak niektórych uczniów, i nawet on przyznawał, aczkolwiek niechętnie, że jest inteligentna. Ale nadal musiało istnieć jakieś inne rozwiązanie...

- Jest dzieckiem.

- Powiedziałam jej to za pierwszym razem. - powiedziała sucho Poppy. - Odpisała i powiedziała, że, tutaj cytuję "Okay. Proszę, niech Pani powie Sama-Wiesz-Komu, że jesteśmy jeszcze za młodzi i żeby był tak miły i przełożył swój plan terroru o kilka lat, aż będziemy pełnoletni".

Wbrew sobie cicho parsknął. Miała rację, choć było to irytujące. Ich trójka będzie mocno zaangażowana, mimo tego że inni myśleli, iż to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Bzdury. Nie miał żadnego argumentu. Wiedział o tym. naprawdę nie było żadnej logicznej, racjonalnej przyczyny, dla której można byłoby jej odmówić, ale nie chciał żeby którekolwiek dziecko wiedziało, co tak naprawdę się dzieje. Chciał zatrzymać to dla siebie i nie było żadnej mowy o tym, że dziewczyna nie powie o tym swoim małym robakom, których nazywa przyjaciółmi. Boże, najpewniej cała szkoła będzie wiedziała...

- Co jej do tej pory powiedziałaś? - zapytał zimno.

- Nie używaj tego tonu wobec mnie, Severusie Snape. - warknęła - Dyrektor osobiście poinformował ją o Zakonie Feniksa, więc jeżeli masz z tym problem, jemu to powiedz. Nic jej o tobie nie powiedziałam, wolałam to przedyskutować z tobą. Jak już mówiłam, jeżeli podasz mi konkretny powód, tak się nie stanie. Jednakże, jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie mi go podać, wtedy usiądę razem z nią na początku semestru i wyjaśnię jej co naprawdę znaczy być Uzdrowicielem w Zakonie.

Severus zacisnął zęby. Naprawdę nie nienawidził być zapędzany w róg.

- Będą pewne warunki - burknął, przyznając się do porażki z wielką niechęcią.

- Powiem jej tylko tyle, ile musi wiedzieć . Jak wnikliwie zauważyłeś, jest dzieckiem i jeśli tylko mogę, będę ją trzymała z daleka od tego, co najgorsze. Nie obrażaj jej, jeżeli masz zamiar nalegać,żeby przysięgnęła zachowanie tajemnicy. Naprawdę uważasz że jest typem plotkary? Albo że ja bym jej pozwoliła?

To był kolejny dobry argument. Choć nie chciał, żeby nim był. Biorąc wszystko pod uwagę, ten dzień nie zapowiadał się, aby był jednym z jego lepszych dni. Wpatrując się w płomienie z bezsilną frustracją, potrząsnął głową.

- Spróbujemy. - ostatecznie odpowiedział z łaską. - Jeśli okaże się, że to nie działa, zatrzymasz to.

- Dziękuję, Severusie. - po przerwie pielęgniarka delikatnie zapytała. - Dobrze się czujesz? - a on powstrzymał westchnięcie. To pytanie było odrobinę lepsze niż to dyrektora - a przynajmniej pomyślał, że ona naprawdę się troszczy o odpowiedź - ale nie za bardzo.

- Wciąż tu jestem, nieprawdaż? - odpowiedział zirytowany. - Sądzę, że zobaczę cię w szkole. Proszę, pamiętaj, że nie jesteś moją matką. - jego usta uniosły się w gorzkim uśmiechu, na tę myśl, gdy bez przekonania odpowiedział na jej pożegnanie i zamknął połączenie. Wychodzi na to, że będzie służyć jako żyjący materiał do nauki dla Granger w jej nieskończonej chęci nauki wszystkiego o wszystkim, w międzyczasie chodząc po linie między dwoma panami, a to wszystko podczas unikania niezdarnej, ministerialnej ingerencji. Cóż za zabawa.

Gdy płomienie zgasły pogrążając pokój w ciemności, jego ramię zaczęło piec w zbyt dobrze znany sposób, który zaczął się jako palenie, a teraz stał się kłującym bólem.

- Och, po prostu cholernie cudownie. - splunął, pocierając ramię, gdy wstawał przywołał maskę i szatę. - Idealne zakończenie, do idealnie skurwysyńskiego dnia.

* * *

Hermiona nie była pewna swoich oczekiwań wobec wyglądu kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa, ale szeregowy dom w stylu gregoriańskim w sercu Londynu nie był jednym z nich. Zanim do niego przybyły, profesor McGonagall wytłumaczyła jej, że jest to dom Syriusza. I że stał pusty i zaniedbany podczas gdy Syriusz przebywał w więzieniu, a później za granicą. Jednakże Hermiona oczekiwała czegoś... wspanialszego.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Ron czekał na nią na zewnątrz. Mimochodem zauważyła, że znów urósł i uścisnęła go.

- Nie musiałeś tu na mnie czekać.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Musiałem. Mama kazała nam wszystkim sprzątać dom. Jest ponury. Z radością uciekłem.

- Jejku, dzięki.

- Nie ma sprawy. Okej, musisz wiedzieć parę rzeczy... W holu jest przytwierdzony portret mamy Syriusza, która jest starą, żałosną - rzucił niewinne spojrzenie na swoją Opiekunkę Domu, która patrzyła na niego stale i kontynuował - kobietą. Musimy się zachowywać cicho w holu, bo kiedy się budzi, wykrzykuje obelgi na każdego. Wydaje mi się, ze reszta może poczekać aż będziemy na piętrze z innymi (zrobił minę). Co prawda nie ma za wiele więcej do opowiadania. Nikt nam nic nie mówi.

- Bo nie musi pan tego wiedzieć, panie Weasley. - lakonicznie odpowiedziała McGonagall. - A więc jesteśmy, panno Granger. Zostawiam panią w rękach przyjaciół.

- Dziękuję, pani Profesor.

Ron zaprowadził ją do ponurego holu z nadmierną ostrożnością, a potem prosto na schody. Podczas gdy Hermiona wypuszczała Krzywołapa, aby mógł pozwiedzać, Ron zaczął nasłuchiwać i skrzywił się.

- Ciągle jeszcze pracują na końcu korytarza. Nie idźmy tam.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Duże pająki?

Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz.

- Ogromne. To nie jest śmieszne.

Klepnęła go w ramię i rozejrzała się dookoła, gdy weszli do sypialni, którą miała dzielić z Ginny.

- Więc to jest dom Zakonu Feniksa?

- Taa, to nie dużo, co? - zgodził się sucho, siadając na łóżku siostry. - Nic z tego nie jest czymś, czego się spodziewaliśmy. Rozmawialiśmy o tym całe lato, ale... sam nie wiem. Wszystko co robimy, to sprzątanie pokoi i wszyscy jesteśmy wysyłani do łóżek, gdy jest zebranie. Fred i George pracują nad czymś, co pozwoliłoby nam podsłuchiwać, zobaczysz później, ale tak naprawdę to nie działa. Trzymają nas z daleka. - westchnął. - Jedyną osobą, która powiedziała coś więcej poza "cześć" jest Dumbledore, a i on powiedział tylko tyle, żebym nic nie mówił Harry'emu, ale nie powiedział dlaczego.

- Napisał do mnie i powiedział mi to samo. Biedny Harry... Po tym wszystkim co mu się przytrafiło, nie powinien zostać pozostawiony samemu sobie.

Wymienili dziwne spojrzenia, po czym Ron zmienił temat.

- Pytałaś panią Pomfrey o to Uzdrowicielstwo?

- Tak, powiedziała że musi to skonsultować z paroma osobami, ale sądzi, że powinno być dobrze. Myślę, że profesor Dumbledore musi się zgodzić, ale nie wiem kto jeszcze. Niedługo powinna dać mi znać.

- To chyba dobrze.

- Więc Syriusz tu jest?

Ron drgnął.

- Jest, ale... cóż, może go później zobaczysz. Większość czasu spędza w swoim pokoju. Ma lekką depresję - nigdzie nie może wychodzić, skoro jest poszukiwanym kryminalistą, jest osowiały. Albo kłóci się ze Snape'em.

- Profesor Snape tu jest?

- Dzięki Merlinowi, nie. - wzdrygnął się i wyszczerzył do niej. - Nie, widzieliśmy go tylko dwa razy. Nigdy długo nie zostaje. Pojawia się na spotkanie, a potem ucieka tak szybko jak tylko może. Inni przychodzą czasami na posiłki albo tak po prostu, ale całe szczęście nie on.

- To kto tu jeszcze jest?

- Na stałe jest Syriusz i teraz my, dopóki nie zacznie się szkoła. Lupin często się pojawia, ale uważamy, że rozmawia z wilkołakami, żeby nie popierały Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. Tak naprawdę nie jesteśmy pewni, co robią inni. Jest para Aurorów, Kingsley i Tonks - ona jest super. Polubisz ją. I Szalonooki Moody się kręci, tym razem ten _prawdziwy_. Dumbledore i McGonagall czasem wpadają. Hagrid był raz, a teraz został wysłany w jakieś tajemnicze miejsce. Nikt nam nic nie mówi. Jestem gotowy udusić Billa, bo on jest częścią tego wszystkiego, podczas gdy reszta z nas jest traktowana jak małe dzieci, które są wysyłane do łóżka, żeby dorośli mogli porozmawiać.

Brzmiał na sfrustrowanego, ale Hermiona nie miała szansy odpowiedzieć, bo z zewnątrz usłyszała krzyk.

- Ron!

- Co?! - odkrzyknął, prawie ogłuszając Hermionę.

- Przyjechała już Hermiona?

Przewróciwszy oczami - naprawdę kochała Weasley'ów, jakby byli jej prawdziwą rodziną, ale czasami miała ochotę ich zabić - podeszła do wpół otwartych drzwi i wystawiła głowę na zewnątrz.

- Możesz spróbować zapytać mnie osobiście.

* * *

W ciągu kilku następnych dni, Hermiona zrozumiała frustrację Rona. Byli trzymani z daleka od ważnych rzeczy, a godziny mijały im na sprzątaniu pokoi wypełnionych umorusanymi, a nieraz nawet niebezpiecznymi przedmiotami. Była pod wrażeniem Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu, ale niestety byli w stanie użyć ich porządnie tylko raz. Po tym wydarzeniu jeden z dorosłych odkrył, co zamierzają i wzmocnił zaklęcia na kuchennych drzwiach. Syriusza widziała raz lub dwa i była zszokowana zmianą jaka w nim zaszła. Zrobił się apatyczny.

Portret pani Black szybko stał się zmorą jej życia. Hermiona lubiła siedzieć na szczycie schodów i czytać, gdzie mogła widzieć wszystkich, którzy wchodzili i wychodzili, ale kiedy tylko portret ją zobaczył, cały dom musiał wysłuchiwać wrzasków na temat Szlam bezczeszczących dom. Nikt jeszcze nie odkrył jak można by ją skutecznie zamknąć, poza zaciągnięciem zasłon.

Pod koniec lipca, pani Pomfrey przyjechała na Grimmauld Place i natychmiast zaciągnęła Hermionę do pustego pokoju.

- W porządku, panno Granger, twoje życzenie się spełni. Jeżeli nadal tego chcesz, zaczniesz pracować ze mną od początku semestru i trenować na Uzdrowiciela.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą chciała zrobić, było wrzaśnięcie z radości, ale natychmiast euforia opadła. Nie robiła tego dla zabawy, tylko w razie gdyby któreś z jej przyjaciół zostało skrzywdzone. Mimo wszystko uśmiechnęła się odrobinę.

- Dziękuję.

-Nie dziękuj mi. Nie wiesz jeszcze na co się piszesz, ale nie zaprzeczę, że pomoc się przyda. - pielęgniarka przyjrzała jej się przez chwilę zanim się uśmiechnęła. - Na razie wystarczy tego smutku i zniechęcania. Uwierz mi, będziesz miała później dużo czasu na wpadanie w depresję. Natomiast, pozwól że Ci teraz przedstawię kolejnego członka naszej małej drużyny... - sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła z niej coś małego i kwadratowego. Wyjęła różdżkę i powiększyła przedmiot, który okazał się być portretem. - To jest Dylis Derwent, była Dyrektorka i Mistrzyni uzdrowicielstwa. Dylis, to jest Hermiona Granger.

Kobieta na portrecie przyjrzała się dokładnie Hermionie, lustrując ją z góry na dół zwężonymi oczyma. Była tęgą wiedźmą z siwymi, kręconymi włosami i poważnym wyrazem twarzy, który został rozwiany, gdy tylko radośnie się uśmiechnęła.

- Wreszcie się spotykamy, Hermiono. Wiele o tobie słyszałam. Czy choć w połowie jesteś tak dobra jak mówią?

Zdziwiona Hermiona zamrugała oczami zanim również się szeroko uśmiechnęła.

- Podejrzewam, że zależy to od tego z kim rozmawiałaś.

- Ha. Dobra odpowiedź. Cieszę się, ze cię poznałam. Witaj na pokładzie.

- Dziękuję.

- Od tego momentu nie będziesz miała chwili spokoju. - ostrzegła pani Pomfrey, uśmiechając się, gdy chowała obraz. - Dylis mówi non stop o wszystkim i o niczym, jest niemożliwą plotkarą i jest niewiarygodnie wścibska, z takim poczucie humoru, które mogłoby zawstydzić czasem nawet dziwkę. Ale ma dobre serce, umie zachować sekret, nie zajmuje się bzdurami i zapomniała więcej rzeczy o leczeniu niż ja kiedykolwiek będę wiedziała. Była moją dobrą przyjaciółką i mam nadzieję, że dla ciebie też nią będzie.

- Też mam taką nadzieję. - zgodziła się Hermiona, która od razu polubiła portret.

- W porządku. Zabawowa część skończona. A teraz musimy przedyskutować poważniejsze kwestie. - uśmiech pani Pomfrey zniknął, gdy pochyliła się do przodu. - To będzie dla ciebie ciężkie, panno Granger. Będę cię wzywała o dziwnych godzinach w środku nocy, a ty bardzo szybko będziesz się musiała uczyć, w wypadku gdy będziesz musiała robić tosama. To nie będzie podobne do standardowego stażu Uzdrowiciela. Od teraz jesteś Uzdrowicielem w czasie wojny. Nie będę miała zbyt dużo czasu, żeby nauczyć cię jak sobie radzić z zakatarzonymi dziećmi czy zadrapaniami od Quidditcha. Będziesz miała do czynienia z ranami, klątwami i przekleństwami, i to paskudnymi. Zobaczysz wyraźniej niż inni z jakimi długoterminowymi skutkami wojny będą musieli sobie radzić niektórzy z członków Zakonu. Nauczysz się podstawowej psychologii, zwłaszcza tej związanej z urazami.

A co najważniejsze, Hermiono, jeśli zdecydujesz się to robić, wiele czasu będziesz spędzać z profesorem Snape'em.

- Profesorem Snape'em? Czemu? - zapytała obojętnie. Miała niejaką świadomość, że Mistrz Eliksirów ważył większość, o ile nie wszystkie medyczne eliksiry dla skrzydła szpitalnego, ale tylko kilku Uzdrowicieli uczyło się samemu ważyć eliksiry, więc nie rozumiała dlaczego będzie musiała spędzać z nim dużo czasu.

Pani Pomfrey rozejrzała się zmartwiona.

- To, co zamierzam ci teraz powiedzieć, jest jednym z najważniejszych sekretów Zakonu Feniksa. - odpowiedziała, zwracając intensywne spojrzenie na Hermionę. - Nie możesz nikomu tego powiedzieć.

Zmieszana i niesamowicie zaciekawiona jak to ma się do Snape'a, Hermiona powoli skinęła głową.

- Nie powiem. Przysięgam.

Pielęgniarka przytaknęła i westchnęła.

- Wiesz, ze profesor Snape kiedyś był Śmierciożercą?

- Tak...

- Cóż, tak długo jak Sama-Wiesz-Kto i inni Śmierciożercy są zainteresowani, nadal nim jest.

Zamrugała i skrzywiła się, przetwarzając te informację, po czym spojrzała na Uzdrowicielkę.

- Podwójny agent? - wyszeptała, zszokowana. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie zastanawiała się dlaczego Snape był w Zakonie ani dlaczego nie jest już Śmierciożercą. Aż do teraz.

Madame Pomfrey przytaknęła, mając raczej ponury wyraz twarzy.

- Tak. Profesor Snape przyszedł do Zakonu Feniksa wiele lat temu i stał się naszym szpiegiem. Sama-Wiesz-Kto wierzy, że jest lojalnym Śmierciożercą, który kłamie nam i szpieguje Zakon dla niego. Podtrzymujemy tą wersję, okazyjnie podrzucając informacje, żeby go przekonać, iż profesor Snape jest lojalny, podczas gdy on zbiera dla nas informacje o Śmierciożercach.

Snape był jakąś dziwną odmianą postaci Jamesa Bonda? To było tak szalone, że nie była w stanie o tym teraz myśleć. Potrząsając głową, Hermiona rozejrzała się po pokoju.

- ... Skąd Pani wie? - zapytała cicho. Harry i Ron od lat mówili, ze Snape był zdrajcą, a ona zawsze go broniła Musiała jednak przyznać, że były momenty w których odrobinę się nad tym zastanawiała .

Pielęgniarka spojrzała na nią surowo.

- Udam, że tego nie usłyszałam, panno Granger. - powiedziała cicho. - Tym razem najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś zaakceptowała to, czego nie możesz potwierdzić i to, co nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą.

Pokiwała głową, akceptując naganę i czując się winna.

- Przepraszam. Po prostu... Nie. Przepraszam.

Utrzymując surowe spojrzenie odrobinę dłużej, pani Pomfrey pokiwała głową i odprężyła się.

- W porządku. Jestem w pełni świadoma obrazu jaki profesor Snape prezentuje ludziom. Tak samo jak on. Wielu ludzi w niego wątpi, ale ja nie jestem wśród nich.

Cicha pewność w jej głosie sprawiła, że Hermiona poczuła się jeszcze bardziej zawstydzona i ponownie skinęła głową.

- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

- Życie podwójnego agenta jest niebezpieczne. - powiedziała płasko pielęgniarka. - Profesor Snape jest często zraniony. Życie pośród Śmierciożerców jest niemiłe i bolesne, a nawet gorsze dla mężczyzny, któremu w pełni nie ufają i który okazyjnie musi sprzeciwić się bezpośrednim rozkazom. Ta wojna dopiero się zaczęła, ale jeśli będzie przebiegała tak jak poprzednia, wtedy będzie spędzał dużo czasu w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Najważniejszym zadaniem Uzdrowiciela Zakonu Feniksa jest utrzymanie naszego szpiega żywego i funkcjonującego. To najważniejsza rola w Zakonie, którą gram ja. I mówiąc szczerze, przydałaby mi się pomoc od czasu do czasu. A przynajmniej ktoś powinien zobaczyć, co tak naprawdę robimy.

Westchnęła.

- Nie będę Cię okłamywać, Hermiono. To będzie niewiarygodnie niemiłe. Nie tylko sama praca będzie niemiła i krwawa, ale także profesor Snape... Cóż, znasz jego usposobienie. - powiedziała dyplomatycznie. - Jest teraz pod wpływem ogromnego stresu, co zrozumiałe i często jest pod wpływem bólu. Mówiąc bez ogródek, Hermiono, wyżyje się na tobie.

- Ponieważ wie, że Poppy nie pozwoli mu wyżyć się na sobie. - radośnie wtrąciła z torby Dilys.

- Prawda. - zgodziła się wiedźma ze smutnym uśmiechem. - Tak to wygląda, Hermiono. Jeżeli jesteś zdecydowana to robić, zobaczysz brzydką prawdę wojny. Jest krwawa i brutalna, bezsensowna i gwałtowna, i będzie ciężka do zniesienia emocjonalnie i mentalnie. Nie będziesz mogła o tym rozmawiać z przyjaciółmi. Zobaczysz naprawdę przerażające rzeczy i będziesz pomagała mi pozbierać profesora Snape'a, i nie zostaniesz wynagrodzona podziękowaniem. Czy nadal chcesz pomóc?

Akurat nad tym nie musiała się zastanawiać. Krzyżując spojrzenie ze starszą wiedźmą, Hermiona przytaknęła.

* * *

Pośród wszystkich zmartwień o Harry'ego po jego bliskim spotkaniu z dementorami i ciągłej frustracji, gdy nikt z Zakonu nie _mówi_ im o niczym, na początku sierpnia Hermiona z zaskoczeniem zobaczyła Mistrza Eliksirów opuszczającego kolejne tajemnicze spotkanie. Jego ciemna, chuda postać stała z dala od tłumu czarownic i czarodziejów zgromadzonych w holu na przeciwko drzwi. Pośród wrzasków pani Black, Hermiona wstała ze swojego stałego miejsca na szczycie schodów i zanim mogła się powstrzymać, zawołała.

- Profesorze Snape?

Gdy inni wyszli, jej nauczyciel odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią, podczas gdy ona do niego podchodziła. W przeciwieństwie do innych miał na sobie nauczycielskie ciuchy: czarna szata nałożona na czarny płaszcz i spodnie. Całkiem nieodpowiednio Hermiona zastanawiała się czy się nie przegrzewa nosząc latem tak wiele czarnych warstw.

- Czy mogłabym z panem chwilę porozmawiać?

- Panno Granger, - powiedział zimno, sprawiając, że jego głos był jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjacielski niż normalnie. - Do pierwszego września nie mam obowiązku słuchać pani ani żadnego innego ucznia. Odejdź.

Drżąc wewnętrznie na widok jego spojrzenia, przełknęła i przypomniała sobie surowo, że jest Gryfonką. Próbowała także przypomnieć sobie, że profesor Snape był po jej stronie, choć patrząc na jego wyraz twarzy ciężko było w to uwierzyć, skoro jego czarne oczy elokwentnie informowały ją o tym, że nienawidzi i jej i wszystkiego, co sobą reprezentuje.

- Ja, ja tylko chciałam panu podziękować. Wiem, że nie mogłabym trenować z panią Pomfrey, gdyby pan się nie zgodził.

Zawahała się, zastanawiając się, czy powinna powiedzieć coś jeszcze na temat tego, co robił dla Zakonu, ale zabrał jej tą możliwość szyderczo pytając

- Czy to wszystko?

Zdecydowawszy nie przeciągać struny, potulnie przytaknęła, a jego wargi skrzywiły się szyderczo zanim odwrócił się i wyszedł z domu.

_Cóż, mogło pójść lepiej,_ stwierdziła smutno, podczas gdy jej serce zwalniało bieg.

* * *

Severus nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać czy wymiotować. Obserwował z niedowierzaniem ze swojego stałego narożnika w pokoju nauczycielskim jak Dumbledore przedstawiał Dolores Umbridge pozostałym nauczycielom, którzy mieli podobne wyrazy twarzy. Ta kobieta nie mogła być prawdziwa, zdecydował z nadzieją, ludzka rasa nie pogorszyła się aż tak bardzo. Nawet radosne oblicze Dyrektora wyglądało na raczej napięte, gdy ta niemożliwa postać oznajmiła wysokim głosem, że poznanie ich wszystkich jest absolutnie _zachwycające_ i że jest _pewna_, iż będzie im się dobrze współpracować. _Jeżeli zacznie chichotać, to się zadźgam,_ zdecydował desperacko próbując uniknąć wzroku Minerwy - gdyby była w swojej innej formie, kulka kłaków z pewnością niedługo by się pojawiła.

Kiedy Umbridge podeszła do niego ze swoim jasnym, błyszczącym i absolutnie fałszywym uśmiechem, Severus był świadom, że wszyscy się im przyglądają. Wzrok Dumbledore'a ostrzegał go, żeby się zachowywał, zaś reszta patrzyła z ledwo ukrywanym oczekiwaniem. Radosny uśmiech na ropuszej twarzy zachwiał się, gdy zobaczyła kolejnego nauczyciela. Severus pozwolił swojemu uśmiechowi na ułamek sekundy zagościć na ustach, gdy ją oglądał. Był świadom tego jak wygląda, dziękuję bardzo, i zachowywał swoje najgroźniejsze spojrzenie na tę właśnie chwilę.

- A to jest Severus Snape, nasz Mistrz Eliksirów. - powiedział raczej niepotrzebnie Dumbledore, próbując brzmieć radośnie i udając, że nie jest niespokojny przed tym, co miało nastąpić.

Jej uściśnięcie ręki było prawie tak złe, jak oczekiwał. Ledwo powstrzymując się przed wytarciem ręki o swoją szatę, gdy od niej odchodził, utrzymał swoje spojrzenie na tyle długo, żeby stało się neutralne, lekko nieprzyjazne z brakiem zainteresowania, podczas gdy obserwował jak ona go oglądała z góry na dół - nie bez trudności, w końcu był ponad głowę od niej wyższy. Zdecydowanie z dezaprobatą skupiła się na jego brudnych włosach i za dużym nosie, ale - tak, oto i ono, szybkie zerknięcie na jego lewe przedramię. A więc Knot jej powiedział... I była przestraszona. _Pierwszy punkt dla mnie_. Może to jednak nie będzie takie złe, szczególnie gdy spojrzał na wyrazy twarzy swoich kolegów.

Dumbledore kurtuazyjnie odprowadził ją do drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego, przytakując, uśmiechając się i udając że słucha gdy mówiła że chciałaby się przyjrzeć każdemu przedmiotowi osobno. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Minerwa głośno odetchnęła i do nie wiadomo kogo powiedziała

- Czy cały ten kraj stracił rozum?

- Polubiłaś ją, rozumiem? - zapytał sucho Filius, otrzymując tym samym parsknięcie i spojrzenie.

- Wydaje się znajoma. - powiedział zamyślony Severus. - Kiedy byłem młodszy, moja matka nalegała, żebym odwiedzał lokalną świetlicę...

- I jak długo to trwało? - zapytała Rolanda Hooch.

- Coś około półtora tygodnia. - odpowiedział łagodnie, uśmiechając się złośliwie gdy myślał o tym wspomnieniu. Nawet jako małe dziecko nie miał za grosz zdolności społecznych i całkiem stanowczo Nie Umiał Bawić Się Z Innymi. - W każdym razie, kobieta, która tam rządziła była do niej podobna. Ten sam okropnie urywany głos, taki sam protekcjonalny sposób mówienia, takie same upiorne różowe garsonki. Najpewniej w obydwa rękawy ma wepchnięte chusteczki. - dodał z delikatnym dreszczem niesmaku. - Ona _zdaje_ sobie sprawę z tego, że nie mamy ani czterech ani pięciu lat, prawda?  
_Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć jak sobie daje radę z uczniami. Te małe dranie zjedzą ją żywcem._

- Nie słyszałeś jeszcze najlepszego. - powiedziała ponuro Minerwa. - Ministerstwo było w stanie dać jej pełno śmiesznych praw. Władza, jaką dali tej kobiecie jest obrzydliwa, szczerze...

Gdy zaczęła wymieniać koszmarnie fascynującą listę inspekcji, wywiadów i cenzury, Severus poczuł słaby dreszcz złego przeczucia spływający po plecach, rozumiejąc ostrzeżenie Dyrektora. Ministerstwo dokładało wszelkich starań, żeby zamknąć Hogwart, a przynajmniej żeby pozbyć się większości nauczycieli. Mogli sprawić, żeby wszystko było cięższe... Miał złe przeczucia.

Gdy spotkanie się skończyło, zamierzał wymknąć się do swoich kochanych, cichych lochów i spróbować się zrelaksować. Zaznać odrobiny spokoju, skoro spokój miał już niedługo się skończyć, ale nie zdołał nawet dojść do drzwi, gdy Poppy go złapała i zaciągnęła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, żeby sprawdzić stan jego zdrowia. Przyzwyczajony do jej nękania przez te wszystkie lata, nie miał zamiaru tracić oddechu na kłócenie się. Poddał się jej zaskakująco potulnie. Pół godziny później stał w samej bieliźnie w jej gabinecie, próbując nie drgać, gdy jej różdżka go szturchała.

- Nie wiem czemu zawracasz sobie głowę. - powiedział jej, lekko drgając. Może i był sierpień, ale to nadal był kamienny zamek w Szkocji, a jemu nie było ciepło, zwłaszcza, że stał w samych bokserkach. - Mogę Ci powiedzieć, co znajdziesz. - zrobił nudną minę i zaczął wyliczać na palcach. - Schudłem, moje przewodzenie impulsów nerwowych jest zaburzone, bicie serca jest lekko arytmiczne, mój metabolizm i działalność tarczycy wzrosły, pojawiły się sygnały świadczące o odkształceniu i zapaleniu moich stawów, mój układ pokarmowy nie funkcjonuje tak jak powinien...

- Ale niestety twój sarkazm pozostał bez mian. - powiedziała zirytowana Poppy, szturchając go różdżką w żebra w geście ostrzeżenia. - Będziemy przechodzić przez to co miesiąc. Jeśli dalej się będziesz ze mną wykłócał, będzie to co tydzień. Stój prosto i nie mrugaj. - zaświeciła mu różdżką w oczy, podtrzymując podbródek, aby trzymał głowę stabilnie, a następnie sprawdziła mu uszy, nos i gardło. - W porządku. Na razie skończyliśmy. Ubieraj się i przestań się we mnie wpatrywać.

Przewracając oczami Severus zrobił, jak mu powiedziano, obserwując jej twarz gdy przeglądała rezultaty. Założył koszulkę i płaszcz.

- I?

- Tak, tak, miałeś rację, jakby to był powód do dumy. - potrząsnęła głową, posyłając mu desperackie spojrzenie. - Bardzo dużo szkód jak na te parę miesięcy, Severusie.

- Zawsze jest gorzej latem - wytknął jej, siadając, aby założyć buty. - Teraz, gdy znowu będę w pracy, nie będę tak często wzywany.

- Nawet jeśli, to nadal za wiele jak na tak krótki okres czasu. - westchnęła. - Musisz bardziej o siebie dbać, Severusie. Wiesz tyle ile ja, o ile nie więcej o swoim zdrowiu i nie jesteś głupi. - mlasnęła językiem, patrząc na swoje notatki. - W szczególności, musisz przestać pić. Od ostatniego straciłeś trochę więcej niż 35 procent funkcjonalności wątroby. Musiałbyś spędzić prawie całe lato w stanie nietrzeźwości, żeby osiągnąć taki rezultat.

- To brzmi całkiem odpowiednio. - zgodził się obojętnie, wzruszając ramionami. - Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie będę nadmiernie pił, gdy pracuję.

- W ogóle nie powinieneś pić. Są lepsze sposoby radzenia sobie. Przecież ci to już mówiłam. - Poppy potrząsnęła głową. - Chciałabym, żebyś mi obiecał, ze nie będziesz pił, ale wiem, że tego nie zrobisz. Tylko proszę, bądź ostrożny. I musisz bardziej pilnować diety. Masz rację, schudłeś, i nie musisz dalej chudnąć.

Parsknął.

- Miałem niedowagę przez całe swoje życie. To się nie zmieni. Tak samo jak fakt, że tracę wagę pod wpływem stresu. Poza tym, nie czułem się ostatnio specjalnie głodny.

- Nie jesteś idiotą, więc nie udawaj go. Wiesz, ze musisz bardziej o siebie dbać, bo w innym wypadku nie będziesz w stanie dalej tego robić.

- Ty też nie jesteś idiotką - odparł - i wiesz, że będę funkcjonował.

- Severusie, w życiu chodzi o coś więcej niż tylko o przetrwanie. - powiedziała smutno.

_Nie dla mnie_. Wzdrygnął się w odpowiedzi.

- Coś jeszcze?

Potrząsając smutno głową, spojrzała w notatki.

- Miałeś rację o zapaleniu stawów i o nerwach. Nie jest tak źle, jak myślałam, ze będzie. Wydaje mi się, że twoje ciało pamięta, jak sobie z tym radzić. W ciągu ostatniego dziesięciolecia mogły być nowe odkrycia w dziedzinie eliksirów, możliwe że tym razem będziemy w stanie leczyć cię bardziej efektywnie. _Jeśli_ sprawisz, że będziesz odpowiednio silny.

- Wiadomość dotarła. - burknął rozdrażniony.

- Ty i ja wiemy, że nie oznacza to, że posłuchasz, ale nie będę kontynuowała wykłócania się. - znowu mlasnęła językiem i przeskanowała wzrokiem pergamin. - Nie oczekiwałam, że już będzie tak źle. - podniosła wzrok i spojrzała poważnie na niego. - Będzie lepiej czy gorzej niż ostatnio?

Ponownie się wzdrygnął.

- Nie wiem, Poppy. Pod pewnymi względami będzie lepiej, bo jestem teraz wyżej niż wtedy. Ale pod innymi gorzej, bo on jest bardziej szalony i bardziej skłonny wyładowywać emocje na nas. Nie wiem, w którą stronę szala się przechyli. Jest zbyt wcześnie, żeby to stwierdzić.

- Obstaw którąś wersję.

Severus pomyślał chwilę nad tym.

- Lepiej krótkodystansowi. - w końcu odpowiedział. - Ale, ostrożnie szacując, mamy kilka lat wojny przed nami. Myślę, że w dłuższym okresie czasu, będzie gorzej... dla nas wszystkich.

- To nie jest to, co miałam nadzieję usłyszeć, ale właśnie tego oczekiwałam. Dobrze, Severusie, skończyliśmy. Proszę, spróbuj bardziej o siebie zadbać. Mam nadzieję, że nie zobaczę cię tutaj wcześniej, niż w przyszłym miesiącu, ale podejrzewam że to złudna nadzieja.

* * *

I znowu tu byli. Pierwszy września. _Początek kolejnego roku_. Severus stał bez ruchu na blankach, patrząc się w dół poprzez ciemność jesiennego wieczoru na karety przywożące kolejnych uczniów. Testrale stały obojętnie, gdy nieznane dzieci gromadziły się wokół i pomiędzy nimi, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się; gdy witały przyjaciół, popychając i szturchając się radośnie. Schowany przed widokiem - gdyby którekolwiek miało zamiar spojrzeć w górę - w głębokim mroku, z zaciśniętymi pięściami, patrzył na nich.

Jego ciemne oczy były posępne, gdy patrzył jak dzieci drażnią się nawzajem podczas wkraczania do szkoły na kolejny rok szkolny. Słuchał ich śmiechu bez wyrazu na twarzy. Nie miały pojęcia. Kilka krótkich tygodni wcześniej te dzieci siedziały w Wielkiej Sali i słuchały Dyrektora mówiącego im, że ich świat się skończył. Że czarodziej, którego znali do tej pory z opowieści - coś więcej niż straszydło - wrócił. A mimo to, wiadomość ta nie miała żadnego efektu. Jedno lub dwoje było cichsze, nieznacznie stłumione. Prawie wbrew swojej woli odszukał po trzykroć przeklęte Złote Trio, Pottera i jego towarzyszy. Żadne z nich się nie uśmiechało. Część dzieci, niestety z jego własnego Domu, była cicha w stylu tych, którzy mają sekret. Ale większość młodych ludzi na dole nic się nie zmieniła.

Automatycznie uniósł rękę to swojego rękawa. Pocierając niespokojnie lewe przedramię, jego długie palce znaczyły znak schowany pod czarnymi szatami. _Gdyby tylko wiedzieli_. Gdy zabrał rękę, zacisnął dłoń w pięść, odwrócił się i zaczął zmierzać w stronę Wielkiej Sali, aby zająć swoje miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim i obserwować Przydział. Potem wróci do ciszy lochów, usiądzie przed ogniem i będzie czekał na znajome pieczenie, które raz jeszcze przywoła go do piekła. To było bardzo długie lato, a wszystko dopiero się zaczynało.

Gdy opuścił blanki, usłyszał jasny, radosny śmiech świeżo przybyłych najmłodszych uczniów. Byli tacy niewinni, tak łaskawie nieświadomi świata rozpadającego się wokół nich.

W tym momencie, nienawidził ich wszystkich.

* * *

**Od autorki: **_Znowu sie zaczyna..._


	2. Chapter 2

Dziękuję **xTHEsnake **i **Szeherezadzie** za dodanie mojego tłumaczenia do swoich ulubionych; Szeherezadzie , kittenneverdies i maara2 za jego śledzenie. Mam nadzieję, ze się nie zawiedziecie i wytrwacie do 60 rozdziału ;).

**Gisia**, mam nadzieję, że nadal będzie tak super ;).

* * *

**"Widzisz człowieka z samotnością w oczach**

**Weź go za rękę, będziesz zaskoczony**"

Supertramp "Give a little bit"

* * *

Severus nie oczekiwał niczego nadzwyczajnego na powitalnej uczcie, ale Tiara Przydziału pokazała wyjątkowy talent dramatyczny, gdy rozpoczęła swoją coroczna piosenkę, która przykuła uwagę wszystkich. Przyglądał się kapeluszowi nieco kwaśno, próbując nie wyglądać na zgorzkniałego, gdy ten bełkotał o coraz większym podziale między Domami i potrzebie zjednoczenia się w tych ciężkich czasach. _To tylko kilkanaście lat za późno na to_. Tak jak z większością problemów społecznych, tak i tym powinni się zająć dużo wcześniej. Teraz nie było szans, żeby za wiele zdziałać. Gniewnym spojrzeniem przeczesał Stół Nauczycieli i znalazł Dumbledore'a, który smutno na niego patrzył; spiorunował go wzrokiem i ponownie skupił się na Przydziale.

Dolores Umbridge utwierdziła go w przekonaniu o jej zatrważającym braku subtelności i umiejętności dyplomatycznych, gdy wstała z miejsca i zaczęła swoją przemowę. Severus słuchał jej jednym uchem, bardziej zainteresowany reakcjami innych na jej słowa; jego koledzy próbowali wyglądać na uprzejmie zainteresowanych, z różnym sukcesem - w szczególności Minerwa, której drgały nozdrza i miała zaciśnięte usta w dobrze wszystkim znanej oznace gniewu. Lekko rozbawiony skierował swój wzrok na uczniów.

Tak jak oczekiwał,większość z nich była zbyt zajęta wyśmiewaniem się z najnowszego członka grona pedagogicznego, żeby jej słuchać. Miał rację, zjedzą ją żywcem.

Połowa Krukonów, większość z nich ze starszych lat, wydawało się, że jej słuchają; odrobinę zmarszczone brwi i skupione oczy, jakby chcieli wychwycić każde wypowiedziane słowo.

Jeden lub dwoje Puchonów również słuchali, lecz większość z nich nie uważała; mimochodem zauważył, że pozostawili puste miejsce gdzieś w połowie stołu. Nie pamiętał dokładnie, ale chyba tam zazwyczaj siadał Diggory.

Ku swemu niezadowoleniu zauważył, że Ślizgoni również jej nie słuchali; wiedział że będzie miał z nimi dużo problemów w tym roku. Nawet Draco nie słuchał. Przeczesał wzrokiem cały stół; zbyt wiele dzieci Śmierciożerców. Jedna czwarta jego Domu miała ojca, który nosił Mroczny Znak, a większość z pozostałych była blisko spokrewniona z poplecznikami Czarnego Pana. Miał nadzieję, że większość z nich będzie bardziej skłonna słuchać swojego Opiekuna w tych niepewnych czasach, lecz jednocześnie w to wątpił.

Zostali jeszcze Gryfoni. Nie był zbytnio zaskoczony, gdy zauważył, że żadne z nich również nie słuchało; za wyjątkiem jednej osoby. Panna Granger opierała podbródek na ręce i patrzyła się zmrużonymi oczami na Umbridge z ponurą miną wymalowaną na twarzy, raz jeszcze udowadniając, że najwyraźniej była jedynym uczniem w tej przeklętej szkole, który wykorzystywał to, co miał pomiędzy uszami. Skrzywił się niewyraźnie, przypominając sobie, że dziewczyna będzie go prześladowała również poza lekcjami. Przynajmniej jeśli będzie wiedziała, co się dzieje, będzie mogła utrzymać swoich ciężko myślących przyjaciół pod kontrolą. Nie pokładał jednak w tym zbyt wielkich nadziei. Jakoś do tej pory jej się to nie udało.

* * *

Według Hermiony semestr nie zaczął się zbyt dobrze. Obowiązki Prefekta zajmowały jej więcej czasu niż myślała, martwiła się zamiarami profesor Umbridge, temperament Harry'ego stawał się śmieszny, a ona i Ron już zaczęli się sprzeczać - co zazwyczaj następowało trochę później.

Jak na razie szkoła w czasie wojny nie różniła się niczym od tej w czasie pokoju. Dopiero po uważnym przyjrzeniu się, można było zauważyć, iż kilku nauczycieli było może odrobinę bardziej zmęczonych i zestresowanych. Większość uczniów nic się nie zmieniła, co, jak przypuszczała, miało sens, skoro nie wierzyli w to, co się stało. Zauważyła również, że Snape był taki sam jak kiedyś, co trochę ją zawiodło; miała nadzieję, że zobaczy jakikolwiek znak tego, co robi, ale jeśli już, był bardziej złośliwy niż zwykle i oblał Harry'ego bez przyczyny już na pierwszych Eliksirach. To nie wróżyło dobrze na początek jej stażu; dodała ten fakt do listy rzeczy do martwienia się.

Pierwsza lekcja Obrony była totalnym fiaskiem. Uświadomiła sobie plan Ministerstwa gdy tylko zobaczyła napisany cel zajęć; to było wystarczająco złe, ale kobieta z uporem maniaka traktowała ich jak małe dzieci przy okazji rujnując ich edukację. Po dwudziestu minutach lekcji Hermiona wrzała ze złości, a zazwyczaj potrzeba było więcej czasu, żeby obrócić ją przeciwko nauczycielowi. Chłopcom zajęło miesiące, zanim również zaczęła podejrzewać Snape'a, a znienawidziła go dopiero w zeszłym roku. Nie było więc dla niej zaskoczeniem, że Harry'ego poniosły nerwy. Ale to było martwiące. Oczywistym było, że Umbridge chciała go zdyskredytować, a swoim zachowaniem jej to ułatwiał.

Jak zawsze, tak i teraz plotka rozeszła się szybko i już po godzinie cała szkoła wiedziała, co chłopak powiedział. Podczas obiadu Hermiona rozglądała się, próbując ocenić reakcje; większość uczniów mu nie wierzyła, ale, jak sądziła, tylko dlatego, że nie chcieli. Kilkoro z nich zbyt głośno i szybko zaprzeczało, a w ich oczy pod fasadą odwagi, można było zobaczyć, że byli spięci i wystraszeni. W końcu ludzie już nie raz próbowali zdyskredytować Harry'ego, a na końcu okazywało się, że chłopak miał rację. Na chwilę odsunęła od siebie te myśli, dzięki temu łatwiej jej było powiedzieć chłopcom, że ludzie uwierzyli w oszczerczą kampanię Proroka Codziennego. Była wystarczająco przerażona i bez dyskutowania o tym.

Jej oczy na krótko powędrowały do stołu Nauczycieli; Umbridge siedziała pomiędzy Snape'em i McGonagall, którzy zgodnie ją ignorowali. Ropucha wyglądała na zadowoloną z siebie w irytująco obłudny sposób. McGonagall rozmawiała z Dumbledorem po cichu, zaciskając mocno usta. Snape ignorował wszystkich i wszystko, wpatrując się w swoje jedzenie, jakby w jakiś sposób go uraziło; odsunął się od Umbridge tak bardzo jak mógł. Najwidoczniej pośród nauczycieli również nie była lubiana.

Hermiona krótko przyjrzała się Dyrektorowi i potrząsnęła głową. Jak mógł do tego dopuścić? A przecież podobno jest potężny. Mimo to, Ministerstwu udało się go pokonać i zmusić do tej głupoty. Nauczenie się Obrony było przecież bardzo istotne dla nich, a zostali zmuszeni do tej farsy. Zła, szybko opuściła Wielką Salę z przyjaciółmi.

* * *

Kilka dni później Skrzat domowy wyciągnął Hermionę z łóżka wpół do drugiej w nocy, aby przyszła do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ziewająca, z zaczerwienionymi oczami i nerwowa najszybciej jak tylko mogła ruszyła przez opustoszały zamek w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Na jednym z portretów pojawiła się Dylis, która dotrzymywała jej towarzystwa po drodze.

- Zaczęło się. - cicho ją poinformował portret. - Muszę cię ostrzec, Hermiono. Będzie źle.

Dziewczyna przełknęła.

- Jak bardzo?

- Cóż, tym razem nie ma krwi, - powiedziała luźno Dylis. - więc zawsze mogło być gorzej. Jednakże zobaczysz skutki Klątwy Cruciatus na własne oczy. Severus został dzisiaj przeklęty. Nie wiemy dlaczego, więc nie pytaj. Nigdy nie pytaj. To nie nasza rola. Innym składa swoje raporty, a naszym zadaniem jest naprawić zniszczenia po spotkaniach. Nic więcej. Bądź świadoma, że nie jest w stanie mówić. Może zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś, ale może być również odwrotnie. I ja, i Poppy znamy go od kiedy miał 11 lat, ale nadal nie wiemy co jest w stanie zrobić i ile znieść.

Ponownie dziewczyna przełknęła i zwiększyła tempo.

- Co muszę zrobić?

- Tym razem nic. Dzisiaj tylko obserwujesz. Jeśli któregoś dnia Poppy będzie nieobecna, sama będziesz musiała to zrobić. Istnieje zaklęcie, które stabilizuje komórki nerwowe i redukuje ich nadmierną stymulację. Jest też inne na ból. Najprawdopodobniej będzie się bardzo pocił, więc delikatne chłodzące i czyszczące zaklęcia mogą pomóc. Nic więcej nie można zrobić, dopóki najgorsze nie minie. Po prostu obserwuj i zapamiętuj najwięcej jak możesz. I ja, i Poppy przedyskutujemy to z tobą oraz nauczymy potrzebnych zaklęć.

- W porządku.

- Nawiasem mówiąc, mogłabyś poszukać jakiegoś obrazu i umieścić go nad łóżkiem. Minerwa może ci powiedzieć, gdzie leżą dodatkowe. W ten sposób sama będę mogła cię wzywać, bez pomocy skrzatów.

Hermiona nieobecnie pokiwała głową, bardziej zajęta zastanawianiem się nad tym, co zastanie w Skrzydle. Kiedy dotarła na miejsce jej oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku na widok sceny przed nią. Snape leżał na jednym z łóżek pozbawiony wierzchniej szaty, płaszcza, butów i z podwiniętymi do łokci rękawami koszuli. Jego oczy były zamknięte, ale był przytomny. Patrzyła jak Snape wygina plecy w łuk, jęcząc i drżąc, podczas gdy na krótko jego twarz wykrzywia się w bólu. Madame Pomfrey była obok niego, cały czas poruszając szybko różdżką nad mężczyzną. Podniosła na chwilę głowę, kiwnęła jej, wskazała miejsce, gdzie ma stanąć i wróciła do pracy.

- Zapytałaś go jaki numer? - fachowo spytała Dylis.

Zaabsorbowana Madame Pomfrey kiwnęła głową.

- Twierdzi, że siedem. Ja bym celowała w siedem i pół, może osiem.

Skonsternowana Hermiona obserwowała jak pielęgniarka szybko się krzątała nad cicho drżącym człowiekiem na łóżku. Widać było, że robiła już to wielokrotnie. Widok ten dziwnie przypominał dziewczynie scenę z "Na sygnale"* - oczywiście pomijając brak elektryczności i udział magii.

Po chwili zrozumiała dlaczego. Kiedy udało jej się zignorować pacjenta, zrozumiała, że pielęgniarka robiła dokładnie to samo. Ignorowała go. Poruszała się wokół niego, rzucała zaklęcia i próbowała ustabilizować jego system nerwowy, ale ani się do niego nie odzywała, ani go nie dotknęła. Nie to, że Hermiona miała do niej o to pretensje - w końcu to był Snape - ale nadal wydawało jej się to dziwne.

Zapytała o to Dylis. Poprzednia Dyrektorka i Uzdrowicielka spojrzała na nią najpierw zdziwiona,a po chwili popadła w zamyślenie.

- On tego nie potrzebuje. Profesor Snape robił to zanim się urodziłaś i jest ogromnie niezależny.

- Ale mogłoby to pomóc, prawda? Psychologia jest ważna w medycynie... - jak przed każdym zadaniem, tak i przed tym zajrzała do książek. Przejrzała wszystkie możliwe książki Uzdrowicielskie i o mugolskiej medycynie na długo przed tym, jak Madame Pomfrey się zgodziła.

Ponownie Dylis spojrzała na nią zamyślona, jakby ją oceniała.

- Tak, mogłoby. - w końcu przyznała. - _jeśli_ sprawisz, że by to zaakceptował. Ten mężczyzna mógłby udzielać lekcji upartości kamieniom.

Hermiona nerwowo przełknęła i podeszła bliżej do łóżka. Spojrzała na półprzytomnego mężczyznę. Jego ziemista skóra była bledsza niż zazwyczaj, pokryta potem. Tłuste włosy przykleiły się do jego chudej twarzy. Szczękę miał tak mocno zaciśniętą, że drgał mu mięsień na policzku, a oczy miał mocno zaciśnięte. Jego całe ciało trzęsło się z bólu z powodu palących nadwrażliwych zakończeń nerwowych, które powodowały również skurcze mięśni. Dłońmi mocno ściskał prześcieradło.

_Nie obchodzi mnie to_, powiedziała sobie. Nigdy zbytnio nie lubiła Snape'a, prywatnie nigdy mu nie ufała i nie szanowała go tak bardzo jak innych nauczycieli, ale również nigdy go nienawidziła - nie tak jak Harry i Ron. Aż do ostatniego roku. Skrzywdził ją swoim okrutnym zachowaniem po tym jak ją Malfoy przeklął. Zawsze była przewrażliwiona na punkcie swoich zbyt dużych zębów. Sam komentarz był wystarczająco zły, ale złośliwy wyraz twarzy nauczyciela sprawił, że poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. A tak na prawdę akurat on nie miał prawa naśmiewać się z niczyich zębów.

Nienawidziła go. Ale patrząc teraz na niego nie mogła go tak zostawić. Samotnego, cicho wijącego się w agonii i okazyjnie syczącego z bólu, gdy próbował być cicho. Była pewna, że ktoś inny na jego miejscu wrzeszczałby z bólu. Pewna tego, że to błąd i że Snape na to nie zasługuje, bardzo ostrożnie wyciągnęła rękę i chwyciła go za lewą dłoń.

Nie spodziewała się jego reakcji. Jego całe ciało się spięło i przez moment zastanawiała się czy ją zaatakuje, czy też wyrwie się na nią na krzyczy. Nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Zamiast tego, mocno ścisnął jej rękę, niemalże powodując ból, odwrócił powoli głowę i spojrzał na nią.

Kiedy Hermiona miała siedem lub osiem lat i była na spacerze z rodzicami, zauważyła lisa leżącego na ulicy, potrąconego przez samochód. Jego obrażenia były ogromne. Wszędzie była krew, jego tylna lewa łapka była prawie urwana, a dolna szczęka była zmiażdżona. Jednak mimo tego wciąż żył, a w jego oczach było widać ciche cierpienie, które trwało przez ciągnące się w nieskończoność sekundy. Dopóki nie umarł. Obraz ten przez wiele miesięcy powodował u niej koszmary.

Kiedy jego zdziwienie na widok osoby, która trzymała go za rękę minęło, miał taki sam wyraz oczu jak ten umierający lis.

Myślała, że jest cicho tylko przez swoją upartość i opór przed pokazaniem słabości. Lecz patrząc teraz na niego uświadomiła sobie, że był w zbyt dużym bólu, żeby krzyczeć.

Wtedy jego oczy ponownie się zamknęły, mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń, a jego ciało zaczęło mocniej drżeć. Mogła teraz poczuć jak drgawki. Oddała uścisk, próbując rozproszyć jego uwagę i zaoferować pocieszenie, jak również powstrzymać go przed zmiażdżeniem jej palców. Jednak mimo to zawahała się. To był Snape. Nienawidziła go. I bez względu na to, po której stronie stał, nadal był Śmierciożercą.

Trwając w sprzeczności, zaczęła się niepewnie przyglądać jego twarzy, jakby po raz pierwszy go widziała. Miał małą bliznę przecinającą lewą brew oraz drugą, bardzo wyblakłą, ledwie widoczną, na policzku. Miał zmarszczki między ustami a haczykowatym nosem, jak również w kącikach oczu. Miał worki pod oczami, a jego szczęka była pokryta ciemnym, kilkudniowym zarostem. Nigdy go takiego nie widziała. Albo nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Gdy skurcze zelżały, wypuścił drżąco powietrze, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią z desperacką i niemalże żałosną wdzięcznością. Niejako nieświadomie Hermiona zrozumiała, że już nie mogła go nienawidzić - nawet to jej odebrał. Jakikolwiek by nie był, był też człowiekiem w ogromnej ilości bólu. Odwróciła od niego wzrok nie chcąc ujrzeć nic więcej w jego oczach.

Myśli o Śmierciożercach skierowały jej oczy na jego przedramię. Ponownie ścisnął jej dłoń mocno, gdy pojawiły się kolejne skurcze. Mroczny znak odznaczał się czernią na jego bladej skórze. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyła go wyrytego w czyjejś skórze. Szczerząca się czaszka i wąż przyprawiły ją o dreszcze. Z pewną fascynacją i nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiała się, co go skłoniło do przystąpienia do nich. Co go skłoniło do uklęknięcia przed Voldemortem?

Odrywając wzrok od znaku Voldemorta, przyglądała się reszcie jego ręki, zdeterminowana, by nie spojrzeć mu ponownie w oczy. Była zdziwiona jak bardzo był chudy. Mogła objąć jego nadgarstek kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, a jednak siła z jaką ściskał jej dłoń, udowadniała, że był silniejszy niż na to wyglądał. Jego uścisk zaczynał boleć.

Zauważyła, że miał pełno blizn. Na dłoniach miał małe nacięcia i odciski od robienia eliksirów - tego oczekiwała. Nawet inne blizny były oczywiste - w końcu był Śmierciożercą. Jednakże mały ślad w zgięciu łokcia i wyblakłe na nadgarstku _nie _były oczywiste.

Została oderwana od myśli, gdy bardzo cicho coś powiedział. Był to pierwszy raz gdy się odezwał od czasu, gdy odpowiedział pani Pomfrey na pytanie o numer. Cokolwiek miało to oznaczać.

- Poppy... - powiedział chrapliwie, podnosząc głos.

Mediwiedźma spojrzała na niego i przerywając to, co robiła w tym momencie, pośpieszyła do niego. Wymieli znaczące spojrzenia i kobieta się odezwała.

- W porządku. Odpuść, Severusie, jestem gotowa.

Hermiona pustym wzrokiem patrzyła jak Snape kiwnął głową, zamknął oczy i zaczął niekontrolowanie drzeć. Słyszała nawet jak jego zęby szczękają. Po chwili jęknął z bólu, wygiął plecy i drgawki wstrząsnęły jego ciałem. Uświadomiła sobie, że miał jakiś rodzaj ataku. Madame Pomfrey pochyliła się nam nim,a Hermiona odsunęła się odrobinę nie chcąc stawać jej na drodze. Była skrępowana tym, że nawet podczas ataku nie puścił jej dłoni, tylko wciąż ją desperacko trzymał.

W telewizji takie ataki nie wyglądały aż tak strasznie. Było pełno machania i biegania dookoła pacjenta, żeby przypadkiem nie odgryzł sobie języka. W ciągu kilku następnych chwil, Hermiona uświadomiła sobie jak one na prawdę wyglądają. Nie były ani łagodne ani dostojne. Snape dziko dygotał, jego członki spazmatycznie drgały, a jego ciało wykrzywiało się tak bardzo, że był na granicy złamania sobie kości. Jego całe ciało było mokre od potu i wydawał z siebie niespójne dźwięki bólu. A potem było jeszcze gorzej. Stracił kontrolę nad zwieraczami, zaczął kaszleć i krztusić się własnymi wymiocinami, następnie jego pęcherz również puścił. Ślina wypływała z jego ust mieszając się ze łzami, krwią i śluzem z nosa.

Widok był straszny, poniżający. Samokontrola nie mogła mu w tym pomóc. Tak samo jak upartość. Zapach wymiotów, krwi i moczu zniknął, gdy Madame Pomfrey rzuciła czyszczące zaklęcie Jednakże cokolwiek zrobiła dla jego systemu nerwowego, przestało działać.

- Czy nic więcej nie może pani zrobić? - zapytała drżąco Hermiona. Pielęgniarka smutno potrząsnęła głową.

- Nic, dopóki nie ustaną skurcze. Musi przetrwać tą burzę. Może pani wyjść, jeśli pani chce, panno Granger. Jeszcze nie jesteś na to przygotowana.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. Jeśli on był w stanie przez to przejść, to ona mogła być wystarczająco odważna, żeby to oglądać. Poza tym nie była pewna, czy mogła wyjść. Większość ciała była poza kontrolą Snape'a, ale wciąż mocno ściskał jej dłoń, która teraz była niemiło mokra od potu.

- Czy to się zdarza za każdym razem? - zapytała, chcąc zająć czymś umysł.

- Nie. Zazwyczaj tylko to, co już widziałaś. Rzadko się zdarza, żeby był w tak ciężkim stanie, który wywołałby atak. - pani Pomfrey zawahała się. - Ale wtedy często są też inne obrażenia. To, co teraz widzisz jest bezpośrednim skutkiem zaklęcia Cruciatus.

- O co chodziło z numerami?

- Ach. - pielęgniarka prawie się uśmiechnęła. - To jest prywatna skala bólu profesora Snape'a. Jego odczucie bólu w skali od jednego do dziesięciu. - jej prawie uśmiech zniknął. - Przychodzi tutaj ze wszystkim powyżej sześciu. Średnia utrzymuje się między siedem a osiem, bardzo rzadko powyżej tego. Gdy ból spada do czwórki, jest w stanie wystarczająco funkcjonować, żeby uczyć. A przynajmniej tak sam twierdzi. - dodała po chwili. Posłała mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, choć mężczyzna nie mógł go zauważyć. - Najlepiej gdy możemy obniżyć ból do dwójki.

- Nie całkiem zlikwidować?

Kobieta prychnęła.

- Nie mamy tyle czasu, panno Granger.- powiedziała wprost. - To, co widziałaś przed atakiem będzie trwało jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Ponad dzień minie zanim impulsy nerwowe miną na tyle, by mógł zacząć zdrowieć. Jeżeli będzie tak jak podczas pierwszej wojny, średnio raz na tydzień tak będzie.

- Za każdym razem przez to przechodzi?

- Nie. Nawet profesor Snape by tego nie przeżył. Nie jest karany za każdym razem. Jak na razie zdarza się to rzadziej niż poprzednio, a jeśli już to na tyle lekko, że sam się leczy. Kary takie jak dzisiejsza będą się zdarzały na cztery, pięć wezwań i, jak już mówiłam, nie będą tak surowe jak ta. Została pani rzucona na głęboką wodę, panno Granger. Rzadko jest tak źle jak dzisiaj.

- Harry był przeklęty wcześniej... Jednak nigdy nie wspominał o czymś takim.

Dylis krótko się zaśmiała.

- Nie był przeklęty tak mocno. W innym wypadku byłby martwy. To nie jest pojedyncza klątwa, czy kilka. To jest następstwo długiej, zamierzonej, celowej tortury. Biorąc pod uwagę jego dzisiejsze reakcje i fakt, iż doszło do ataku, wnioskuję, że był pod działaniem klątwy conajmniej przez mniej więcej pół godziny.

- Dlaczego? - zapytała przerażona dziewczyna.

- Kto wie? - cicho odpowiedział portret. - Być może musiał się sprzeciwić Sama-Wiesz-Komu ze względu na Dumbledore'a. Być może zawiódł Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. Być może nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie, a może po prostu Sama-Wiesz-Kto był w mściwym nastroju. Z tego, co Severus powiedział wiemy, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto jest inny niż w pierwszej wojnie, bardziej agresywny i nieracjonalny.

Po jakimś czasie, Snape stracił przytomność, co oznaczało koniec kryzysu. Tym samym Hermiona mogła uwolnić rękę, którą natychmiast wytarła o szatę. Zaczęła zginać i rozprostowywać palce. Odchodząc od łóżka, obserwowała jak pielęgniarka sprząta.

- Cóż, - po chwili cicho się odezwała kobieta. - to jest właśnie rzeczywistość wojenna, panno Granger. To właśnie to, co robi Uzdrowiciel Zakonu Feniksa. I co myślisz o swoim chrzcie bojowym?

- Jest barbarzyński. - odpowiedziała płasko. Snape został zredukowany do czegoś mniej niż człowiek. Nikt nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie i dziewczyna nie mogła zrozumieć, jak ktoś może aż tak skrzywdzić innego człowieka. Masując rękę, przez chwilę się zawahała, zanim spojrzała na mediwiedźmę. - Kiedy profesor Snape próbował popełnić samobójstwo? - cicho zapytała.

Madame Pomfrey zamarła.

- Nie wiem, co ma pani na myśli, panno Granger. - odpowiedziała po dłuższej przerwie, a Hermiona smutno się uśmiechnęła i potrząsnęła głową.

- Mówiłam, że oglądałam dużo medycznych seriali w domu. Rozpoznałam wzór blizn na nadgarstku. Są zbyt głębokie, żeby były skutkiem samookaleczenia i zbyt precyzyjne, żeby były przypadkowe. To była próba samobójcza, prawda? - uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie powiedziała, przełknęła. - Przepraszam. To... To nie moja sprawa. - była szczęśliwa, że Snape był nieprzytomny. A przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję, bo jeśli by się okazało, że mężczyzna udaje, miała ogromne kłopoty.

Po dłuższej chwili, kobieta wolno skinęła głową.

- To było bardzo dawno temu, kiedy był młodym chłopakiem. - ponownie zapadła cisza, podczas której pielęgniarka oceniała Hermionę spojrzeniem. - Co jeszcze możesz mi powiedzieć o jego bliznach?

- Cóż...Ślad w zgięciu łokcia. - zaczęła z niepokojem.

Wzrok Madame Pomfrey wyostrzył się.

- Tak?

- To są... Mugole nazywają je znacznikiem ścieżki. Są po igłach od regularnego wstrzykiwania leków w żyły. Czy Profesor Snape jest diabetykiem albo coś takiego?

- Nie. Nie używa takiego rodzaju leków.

- Więc... -zawahała się

- Mów dalej.

- Cóż, takie ślady często są znakiem uzależnienia od narkotyków. - powiedziała z niepokojem. - Zazwyczaj od heroiny.

Pielęgniarka westchnęła i wyglądała na zmęczoną.

- Och Severusie. - wymamrotała smutno, patrząc na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. - Tak. Kiedyś zażywał i heroinę i inne narkotyki. Czasami. Wierzę, że jest czysty od dobrych kilku lat, choć blizny pozostały. Jeśli zaczął znowu brać, to od kilku tygodni, od ostatniego badania. Muszę go później zapytać. - Hermiona spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. _Snape był uzależniony od heroiny? _- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Zazwyczaj wie, co robi.

Po chwili mediwiedźma spojrzała przenikliwie na dziewczynę.

- Co panią to obchodzi, panno Granger? - zapytała miękko. Nie agresywnie, nie oskarżająco. Raczej sugerując, że pytanie jest bardzo ważne. Ważniejsze niż dziewczyna mogłaby przypuszczać. - Czyżbyś nie nienawidziła profesora Snape'a tak jak reszta uczniów?

- Tak jakby. - przyznała niechętnie. - Ale.. cóż... nikt nie powinien przechodzić przez coś takiego. - machnęła ręką w stronę łóżka, przypominając sobie zwierzęcy ból w jego oczach i desperackie spojrzenie wdzięczności. - Nie sądzę, żebym nadal go nienawidziła. Nie teraz.

- Mówiłam ci. - wymamrotała Dilys i wymieniła znaczące spojrzenie z pielęgniarką. Hermiona przyglądała im się bezmyślnie. _Mówiła jej co? Że nie jestem taką suką, żeby nienawidzić kogoś kto cierpi?,_ zastanawiała się. W końcu Madame Pomfrey westchnęła. Wyglądała na zrezygnowaną. Skinęła głową i spojrzała z powrotem na dziewczynę.

- Mam dla ciebie zadanie, Hermiono. - powiedziała cicho, opuszczając maskę. - A tak na prawdę kilka instrukcji. Pierwszą jest prośba, żebyś nie mówiła nikomu, absolutnie _nikomu_ o tym, o co cię proszę. Ani rodzicom, ani przyjaciołom, ani innym nauczycielom. Nie mów nawet profesor McGonagall o tym, że robisz coś więcej. Ani Dyrektorowi, ani Harry'emu i Ronowi. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Wyraz oczu kobiety przekazywał jasną informację. O cokolwiek prosiła, było bardzo ważne. Zaintrygowana Hermiona wolno skinęła.

- Obiecuję.

Mediwiedźma przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią, po czym kiwnęła głową na znak zgody i kontynuowała.

- Proszę cię również, żebyś ani o dzisiejszej, ani o żadnej innej nocy nie rozmawiała z profesorem Snape'em. Tutaj jest pacjentem. Był zraniony i potrzebował pomocy. Poza tym pomieszczeniem jest twoim nauczycielem. Rozumiesz?

Dziewczyna ponownie skinęła.

- Tak. - akurat to ostrzeżenie nie było jej potrzebne. Nie miała nawet zamiaru próbować rozmawiać z nim o tym, co widziała. W nocy potrzebował pomocy, ale rano zaprzeczy wszystkiemu i będzie miał jej za złe, że tu była. Na następnej lekcji eliksirów miała zamiar być bardzo cicho i nie przyciągać do siebie uwagi.

- Pozostając przy temacie profesora Snape'a, - pielęgniarka kontynuowała - byłabym ci wdzięczna, gdybyś informowała mnie o wszystkim, co zauważysz. Nową bliznę, czy nowe zranienie.

- Chce pani, żebym go szpiegowała? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Hermiona. Dylis się zaśmiała.

- Na Merlina, nie, dziewczyno. - odpowiedział jej portret, uśmiechając się lekko. - Złapałby cię i zabił. Nie, tylko jeśli na lekcji coś zauważysz. Będę mogła przekazać informacje Poppy, jeśli osobiście nie będziesz mogła tego zrobić. Każdy portret może mnie zawołać.

- W porządku.

Madame Pomfrey skinęła głową, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę.

- Bardzo dobrze. A teraz twoje zadanie... Chodź ze mną. - zaprowadziła Hermionę do swojego biura i podeszła do jednej z szafek, w której przechowywała medyczne akta wszystkich byłych i obecnych uczniów Hogwartu. Wyciągając coś, co wyglądało jak bardzo gruba teczka czy też może pokaźna książka, pielęgniarka westchnęła i odwróciła się w stronę dziewczyny.

- Nie mam prawa tego robić, ale nauczyłam się ufać swojemu instynktowi. - powiedziała tajemniczo i dała książkę Hermionie. - Weź to, cały czas miej ze sobą i na Merlina, nie zgub. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że to masz, nikt nie ma prawa tego dotknąć lub zobaczyć. Zrób, co uważasz za stosowne, aby ją ukryć i czytaj kiedy jesteś sama. Przeczytaj wszystko co tam jest i później przynieś do mnie. - zawahała się. - To nie będzie przyjemna lektura. - dodała miękko.

Zaintrygowana i skonsternowana tajemnicą, Hermiona wolno skinęła głową i wzięła akta, spoglądając na nie ciekawie. Okładka była pusta. Jednakże bez względu na to jak bardzo była ciekawa, czytanie będzie musiała odłożyć na później. Potrzebowała snu, a jutro miała zajęcia. Wyszło na to, że ma weekendową lekturę. Zmniejszyła książkę, ostrożnie włożyła ja do wewnętrznej kieszeni i spojrzała na pielęgniarkę, która się uśmiechała do niej.

- Wkrótce zrozumiesz, moja droga. A na razie nie masz o co się martwić. Idź i się połóż spać, dobrze sobie dzisiaj poradziłaś.

- Dziękuję.

- Nie dziękuj mi. - powiedziała Madame Pomfrey ze smutnym uśmiechem i spojrzała na portret Dylis. - Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc.

* * *

Rano dłoń Hermiony była spuchnięta i pokryta siniakami z wyraźnymi śladami po palcach. Na szczęście to była lewa dłoń, którą mogła przez większość czasu ukrywać i nikt nic nie zauważył. Nie musiała jej używać aż do popołudniowej lekcji Eliksirów, a do tego czasu czuła się bardzo zmęczona. Nie mogła zasnąć po nocnych wydarzeniach.

Po Snape'ie nie było widać, że spędził pół nocy w strasznej agonii. Nie było po nim widać, że jest uzależniony od heroiny, przyznała Hermiona. Jakkolwiek taki człowiek wygląda. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze. Miał nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy, gdy chodził po klasie i krytykował ich pracę. Przez jakiś czas stał obok Hermiony - podejrzewała, że czekał aż na niego spojrzy albo w jakiś sposób nawiąże do nocnych wydarzeń, więc trzymała opuszczoną głowę, gdy kroiła składniki - po czym nieobecny myślami odjął bez wyraźnego powodu pięć punktów od Rona i Harry'ego, i odszedł do składzika, pozostawiając trójkę przyjaciół, która wymieniła między sobą zirytowane i zdziwione spojrzenia.

- Nigdy się nie zmienia. - stwierdził kwaśno Harry i powrócił do miażdżenia wyschniętych liści lulka.

- Owszem. - filozoficznie odpowiedział Ron, mieszając swój eliksir. - Jedna ze stałych wszechświata: woda jest mokra, ogień jest gorący, a Snape jest palantem.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę i nic się nie odezwała, chociaż się z nimi zgadzała. Ciężko było być na niego złym, gdy pamiętała jak głośno oddychał, próbując nie krzyczeć.

Pod koniec lekcji Snape ponownie za nią stanął obserwując pracę Neville'a. Ewidentnie czekał aż nerwowy Gryfon z pewnością zrobi błąd, co zdarzało się prawie na każdej lekcji. Nie musiał długo czekać. Chłopak zawsze stawał się bardziej nerwowy, gdy Snape go obserwował, co ten drugi z pewnością robił celowo. Gdy z kociołka zaczął wydobywać się dym, Snape ruszył do przodu ze złośliwą radością.

Gdy mijał jej ławkę, Hermiona zobaczyła jak nauczyciel wyciąga rękę z kieszeni i wrzuca jej coś do torby. Podczas gdy pozostali obserwowali - w zależności od Domu, z sympatią, śmiechem lub ulgą, że to nie oni - jak Profesor obraża chłopaka, Hermiona schyliła się i zajrzała między swoje podręczniki. Złapała mały słoik i obejrzała go dokładnie. Był opisany dobrze znanym spiczastym charakterem pisma, które zazwyczaj widywała na swoich esejach, a które informowało ją, żeby przestała się popisywać i po prostu odpowiedziała na pytanie. Tym razem na etykiecie widniało: _Na siniaki_.

Gapiąc się na plecy Snape'a, który swoim kwaśnym tonem sprowadzał Neville'a do drżącego wraka, wolno potrząsnęła głową i schowała pojemnik do tej samej kieszeni, w której trzymała otrzymaną od pielęgniarki książkę. Nie miała jeszcze czasu do niej zajrzeć. Hermiona stwierdziła, że nagle życie stało się surrealistyczne.

* * *

Tego wieczoru, używając słabej wymówki o pracy domowej, uciekła do pustego o tej porze dormitorium zostawiając grających w szachy Harry'ego i Rona. Dokładnie zaciągnęła kurtyny wokół łóżka, rzuciła wszystkie zaklęcia prywatności, które znała i usiadła skrzyżnie z tajemniczą książką, uśmiechając się do Krzywołapa. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby pogłaskać kota i skrzywiła się, gdy poczuła, że ma sztywną dłoń. Przypomniała sobie wtedy o słoiczku i przywołała go do siebie. Otworzyła go i z ciekawością powąchała woskową maść.

- Jak myślisz, Krzywołapku? - zapytała swojego zwierzaka. - Próbuje mnie otruć?

Była zaskoczona, że Snape w ogóle zauważył, iż była zraniona. Nie wspominając o tym, że chciał jej pomóc. _Pewnie moje konserwowane strąki rzeszotki nie były dobrze ogolone_. Nie miała wątpliwości, że obniży ocenę za jej eliksir. Bez względu na to czy była zraniona, czy nie i czy to była jego wina. Wzruszając ramionami, wyjęła maść ze słoiczka i zaczęła ostrożnie ją aplikować na co gorsze siniaki.

Na początku czuła tylko przyjemny chłód, a później pulsujący ból, który towarzyszył jej przez cały dzień zaczął znikać. Uspokojona, zaczęła się relaksować. Maść szybko wyschnęła i pozostawiła uczucie chłodu na ręce. Wyprostowała palce i wzięła gwałtowny wdech, gdy poczuła jak uczucie zimna przenika do kości. Kot powąchał słoik i zamruczał łagodnie. Wyglądał na zadowolonego. Od trzeciego roku pokładała pełne zaufanie w osądy Krzywołapa i zamiast zetrzeć maść, jak chciała zrobić w pierwszym odruchu, pozwoliła jej wsiąkać głębiej.

Po kilku chwilach chłód całkiem znieczulił jej rękę, co było dosyć przyjemnym uczuciem. Zwróciła swoją uwagę do tajemniczej książki, którą jej wręczyła Madame Pomfrey. Rozsiadła się wygodnie i otworzyła ją na tytułowej stronie. Była zawiedziona, gdy sobie uświadomiła, że to są akta medyczne jakiegoś ucznia. Nie różniły się one niczym od innych, które do tej pory widziała. Zrozumiała, gdy przeczytała pierwsze zdanie.

_Nazwisko studenta: Severus Tobiasz Snape_

Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech i wypuściła drżąco powietrze, uświadamiając sobie w pełni, co trzyma w dłoniach.

- Cóż, to wyjaśnia dlaczego mam o tym nikomu nie mówić. - powiedziała cicho do Krzywołapa. Medyczna historia Snape'a gdy był studentem... Co na Boga tu jest? Cóż, akta były grubsze niż innych studentów. I naprawdę nie powinna ich czytać... Jeśli Snape się dowie, na pewno ją zamorduje, bo zapiski powinny być tajne. Jednakże z jakiegoś powodu Madame Pomfrey jej je dała. A jakaś część Hermiony była ich ciekawa. Ze wszystkich nauczycieli, Snape był najbardziej tajemniczy; może i był w Zakonie, ale nadal nic o nim nie wiedziała - poza tym, że był, jak to ujął Ron, zawsze palantem. Ponownie spojrzała na otwartą stronę.

_Płeć: Mężczyzna_

_Data urodzenia: 9 stycznia 1960_

To też było dla niej niespodzianką. Wiedziała, ze był w szkole razem z Syriuszem i Lupinem, a oni mieli mniej więcej 35 lat, ale... wyglądał na starszego. Wróciła myślami do swojego pierwszego roku i stwierdziła, że mocno się postarzał przez te kilka lat. Choć to właściwie nie było zaskakujące, w końcu żył pod wpływem ogromnego stresu.

_Dom: Slytherin_

_Lata nauki: Wrzesień 1971 - Czerwiec 1978_

_Rodzice: Tobiasz Snape, Mugol; Eileen Prince Snape, czysto krwista czarownica_

Niemalże upuściła książkę.

- Snape jest półkrwi? - zapytała, po czym uświadomiła sobie, że wypowiedziała te słowa na głos. Dzięki Bogu, że istnieją zaklęcia wyciszające. Hermiona zawsze zakładała, że Snape jest czysto krwistym czarodziejem, choć jak teraz nad tym rozmyślała uświadomiła sobie, że nikt nigdy tego nie powiedział. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że półkrwi też mogli trafić do Slytherinu. J_akie to dziwne... Ciekawa jestem, kto jeszcze o tym wie?_ Na pewno nauczyciele, ale czy Ślizgoni wiedzieli, że ich głowa Domu nie była czystej krwi?

Dziewczyna upewniła się raz jeszcze, że nikt nie może jej zobaczyć ani podsłuchać i skierowała swoją uwagę na książkę. Przewróciła stronę. Pierwszy wpis był datowany na początek września 1971 roku, czyli pierwsze sprawdzenie ogólnego stanu zdrowia ucznia na początku semestru, które zawierało wzrost, wagę i odczyt ogólnego zaklęcia diagnozującego; widziała zapis swojego badania. Pani Pomfrey dodawała również kilka osobistych spostrzeżeń na temat ucznia obok jego stanu medycznego. I właśnie w to miejsce Hermiona skierowała wzrok.

_Notatki: Wysokość w dolnej części średniej wzrostu dla wieku, nie ma zmartwienia. Waga nie wiele poniżej normy i niski stan higieny osobistej. Ślady starych obrażeń, głównie siniaki na ramionach, plecach i żebrach; nie są poważne, ale wraz z pozostałymi obserwacjami mogą świadczyć o zaniedbaniu/wykorzystywaniu. Żadnej historii choroby. Wydaje się cichym, poważnym, uprzejmym chłopcem, ale lekko wycofanym. Trzeba go obserwować._

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Cóż, Krzywołapku, jak na razie dowiedziałam się, że Snape jest pół krwi, że był niski, że zawsze był chudy, miał tłuste włosy i był anty społeczny. To dopiero będzie zabawa. - wzdychając, przewróciła stronę.

Pierwsza udokumentowana wizyta w Skrzydle Szpitalnym miała miejsce tydzień później - miał złamane ramię. Zapis Madame Pomfrey informował o rodzaju obrażenia i jego leczeniu. Zawierał również dodatkowe notatki i jej własne spostrzeżenia.

_Podana przyczyna obrażenia to upadek. Nie ma nic świadczącego o kłamstwie, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było przyczyną. Towarzyszyła mu przyjaciółka, panna Evans z Gryffindoru, która nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, gdy powiedział, iż upadł. Przypuszczalnie, poniżanie go wyszło spod kontroli - odwieczny powód problemów z pół krwi Ślizgonami. Sądzę, że jest to pierwsza z wielu wizyt._

Dziewczyna gapiła się z niedowierzaniem na zapiski.

- Snape miał przyjaciółkę w Gryffindorze? To jest po prostu dziwne. - wymamrotała kręcąc głową. - No cóż, lecimy dalej.

Następne notatki dotyczyły stosunkowo niewielkich obrażeń. Większość z nich Madame Pomfrey zakwalifikowała jako skutki znęcania się nad nim lub bójek, ale nie było na to dowodów. Najwidoczniej Snape był świetnym kłamcą nawet jako jedenastolatek. Kilka razy pojawiało się nazwisko jego przyjaciółki Evans. Zazwyczaj przy nieprzekonywującym potwierdzaniu jego historii o upadkach lub wypadkach. Raz czy dwa pojawiło się, gdy broniła go przed oskarżeniami jakoby inni uczniowie trafiali do Skrzydła przez niego.

Na koniec pierwszego roku stan ogólny Snape'a nieznacznie się polepszył; nadal miał niedowagę, ale w akceptowalnej mierze oraz trochę urósł. Wciąż był cichy, uprzejmy i wycofany. Hermiona przeczytała notatkę z badania z początku jego drugiego roku.

_Jego waga znowu się obniżyła, ma więcej siniaków i jest jeszcze bardziej zaniedbany. Poprosiłam Dyrektora, żeby sprawdził jego warunki domowe, ponieważ zaniedbanie/wyzyskiwanie go jest teraz bardziej prawdopodobne._

- Madame Pomfrey ostrzegała mnie, że to nie jest przyjemna lektura. - wymamrotała dziewczyna i przewróciła następną stronę.

Tym razem było więcej wypadków, których uczestnikami byli również inni uczniowie. Nie była zdziwiona gdy regularnie pojawiały się nazwiska Huncwotów albo jako jego katów, albo jego ofiar; bez względu na obrażenia po każdej ze stron, to i tak Snape był bardziej pokrzywdzony. Madame Pomfrey przede wszystkim skrupulatnie notowała obrażenia Snape'a, ale coraz częściej zapisywała również kary jakie otrzymywał chłopak. Większość opisanych wypadków była drobna i trywialna - stłuczenia i siniaki, okazyjnie łagodne klątwy, ale było jedno, które było poważne.

Snape został przyniesiony nieprzytomny do Skrzydła z rozległymi obrażeniami - złamana noga, pęknięta czaszka i kilka miejsc wewnętrznego krwawienia.

_Notatki: Wypadek na próbach do drużyny Qudditcha. Upadek z miotły z wysokości około dwudziestu stóp, niezłagodzony , ponieważ opiekun był zajęty. Odmówił mi udzielenia odpowiedzi na pytanie, co się stało - zawstydzony? Zły? Nie jestem pewna, ciężko z niego czytać._

Pod tym była mniejsza notatka, wyraźnie dodana później.

_Panna Evans przyszła z wizytą - gdy wychodziła, powiedziała: "To nie był wypadek. Sev dobrze lata". Było pełno ludzi na próbach, ale żaden świadek zdarzenia się nie zgłosił. Najprawdopodobniej panna Evans ma rację, ale nie ma na to dowodów._

Hermiona czytała dalej. Reszta roku szkolnego minęła podobnie. Na początku trzeciego roku szkolnego była informacja, że Snape znowu stracił na wadze i ma nowe obrażenia - nie było nic o tym, czy Dyrektor cokolwiek zrobił. Madame Pomfrey w krótkiej notce zaznaczyła, że _Poziom hormonów się zmienił i zaczął mu się łamać głos_. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy aby na pewno chce czytać o tym, jak jej nauczyciel wchodził w dorosłość, lecz mimo kontynuowała lekturę. Ten rok przebiegał podobnie do poprzedniego. Jedyną różnicą był rodzaj i moc klątw użytych na Snape'ie i przez niego na Jamesie i Syriuszu - stały się silniejsze i bardziej agresywne. Jedną z głównych różnic pomiędzy tymi dwoma latami nauki był fakt, że wysokość głosu ustabilizowała się gdzieś w okolicach Wielkanocy i zaczął szybciej rosnąć.

Kiedy skończyła czytać zapiski z czwartego roku, które poza poziomem agresywności niczym się nie różniły od poprzednich, spojrzała na zegarek i uświadomiła sobie, iż jest już dobrze po północy i czyta od dobrych kilku godzin. Zamknęła książkę, schowała ją pod poduszkę, upewniając się, że nic jej się nie stanie i spojrzała na swoja rękę. Nie czuła już zimna, a siniaki wyglądały zdecydowanie lepiej. Zniosła zaklęcia otaczające łóżko, wyślizgnęła się do łazienki, żeby przyszykować się do snu, po czym wróciła, ułożyła się z Krzywołapem i rozmyślała.

Wygląda na to, że Snape nie miał łatwo. Madame Pomfrey podejrzewała, iż pochodził z patologicznej rodziny i często był bity, a na dodatek wpadał regularnie na Huncwotów i z potyczek wychodził w gorszym stanie niż oni. Książka skupiała się głównie na medycznych aspektach tych zdarzeń i ciężko było znaleźć ich przyczynę. Dziewczyna zdecydowała, że zapyta o to Madame Pomfrey, gdy już skończy całość. Stwierdzając, iż jutro odrobi wszystkie zadania domowe, dzięki czemu będzie miała resztę weekendu na dokończenie zapisków, Hermiona zamknęła oczy i zapadła w męczący sen, zastanawiając się kim jest ta dziewczyna, Evans. Jak na złość, nazwisko wydawało jej się znajome.

* * *

**Od autorki:** O, zobaczcie. Trochę dramatu.

**Od tłumacza:** * „Na sygnale" („Casualty") - brytyjski serial medyczny emitowany od 1986 roku. Więcej informacji udziela Ciocia Wikipedia =)


	3. Chapter 3

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze =).

Trzymajcie kciuki, żebym _ja _wytrwała do końca.

Przy okazji, poszukuję bety. Proszę pisać PM.

* * *

**"Zobacz moją samotność**

**Gdzie kiedyś była prawda, teraz jest zwątpienie**

**Dotknij mojej torturowanej skóry**

**Rozdartej od wewnątrz i od zewnątrz..."**

Divine Comedy "Death of Supernaturalist"

* * *

Aż do soboty Hermiona nie mogła wrócić do lektury, a i to jej się udało tylko dlatego, że wmówiła chłopakom, iż to _ten_ dzień miesiąca i chce iść wcześniej do łóżka. Tak jak się spodziewała, nie pytali o nic więcej; używała tej wymówki od kilku lat, a oni nawet nie zauważyli, iż ów dzień miesiąca zdarzał się raz na 10 dni, co skutkowałoby poważnymi problemami ze zdrowiem. Ułożywszy się wygodnie na raz jeszcze otoczonym zaklęciami łóżku, wyciągnęła akta z kieszeni, przywróciła je do ich pierwotnego rozmiaru i przekartkowała do września 1975 roku.

Piąty rok nauki Snape'a był podobny do poprzednich lat; semestr zaczął od niedowagi i obrażeń, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu wpadał w kłopoty i przy tych okazjach Madame Pomfrey notowała uwagi dotyczące jego starszych obrażeń, które ewidentnie sam leczył. Podczas semestru letniego dopadł go stres egzaminacyjny; ilość obrażeń zmniejszyła się, ale za to były bardziej okrutne. Hermiona odwróciła stronę, spodziewając się ujrzeć początek nowego roku szkolnego, lecz znalazła ostatnie zdarzenie z semestru letniego.

_Notatki: Nie jestem pewna, co się stało. Diagnostyczne zaklęcie wykazało, iż nałykał się mydła i że ma pokaźnego i rozległego siniaka (najprawdopodobniej w kształcie kręgu wokół kostki; był przetrzymywany?); są też inne obrażenia które sam zaleczył. Dowody wskazują, że było wielu świadków wydarzenia - duża ilość uczniów unikająca kadry jest zawsze złym znakiem. Severus odmówił skomentowania tego, ale wydawał się przygnębiony, a nie smutny, co było wyjątkowe jak na niego. Próbowałam porozmawiać z panną Evans; nie patrzyła mi w oczy i powiedziała, że nic nie wie. Wydaje mi się, że się pokłócili. Mam nadzieję, że przez lato dojdą do porozumienia - wydaje mi się, iż ona ma na niego dobry wpływ._

Zamyślona Hermiona przewróciła stronę i przeskanowała wzrokiem zapis z września 1976 roku, spodziewając się tego samego, co na początku poprzednich lat; myliła się.

_Notatki: Brak znacznej utraty wagi i urazów - ewidentnie zmieniły się warunki w domu. Zmienił się poziom hormonów, zwłaszcza testosteronu - możliwa utrata dziewictwa?_

Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie - na prawdę nie chciała nic wiedzieć o życiu seksualnym Snape'a i dziwnym była świadomość, że Uzdrowiciel może również mieć takie informacje. Wiercąc się, dziewczyna przewróciła następną stronę, przygotowana do zamknięcia akt, jeśli by zobaczyła dalsze zapiski w tym temacie. Na całe szczęście nie było już o tym wzmianek.

_Mimo tego ogólne wrażenie nie zmieniło się na lepsze. Severus nadal jest wycofany, ale wydaje się, że jest bardziej zły i przyjął postawę obronną; jest w nic coś twardego, sztywnego. Zapytałam go jak mu minęło lato i ledwo odpowiedział; zapytałam jak się ma panna Evans i powiedział, że nie wie. Wychodzi na to, iż się nie pogodzili. Szkoda. Chłopak nadal jest przygnębiony z tego powodu. Podejrzewam, że to będzie ciężki rok._

To było mało powiedziane. Pierwsze zdarzenie miało miejsce tydzień później. Według świadków doszło do kłótni Severusa z Huncwotami, co zaowocowało przeklęciem przez Snape'a Lupina, a to atakiem na niego ze strony Jamesa i Syriusza. Hermiona przeczytała jeszcze o kilku takich wydarzeniach; najwidoczniej Snape nie był już w konflikcie ze swoim Domem i skupił swoją energię na wojnie z Huncwotami, która robiła się coraz bardziej niebezpieczna. Część z użytych klątwa była mroczna - było kilka odniesień do klątwy tnącej, której Madame Pomfrey nie znała, a która była ciężka do leczenia - i konfrontacje były coraz bardziej agresywne.

Na końcu listopada Hermiona znalazła stronę gęsto zapisaną przez pielęgniarkę - co się stało, do pioruna? Przejrzała następne strony i okazało się, iż całe wydarzenie jest opisane na trzech stronach. To musiało być coś poważnego. Nagle przypomniała sobie Wrzeszczącą Chatę - to musiało być to zdarzenie, gdzie Snape po raz pierwszy spotkał przemienionego Lupina. Słyszała tylko urywki na ten temat; najogólniej mówiąc, nie udał się dowcip, ale wściekły Snape twierdził, iż inaczej to wyglądało. I chyba było coś o ratującym go Jamesie Potterze?

Na chwilę przerywając czytanie, przebrała się w piżamę, umyła zęby i raz jeszcze umościła się na łóżku. Skoro to był długi zapis, musiała się wygodnie ułożyć; miała przeczucie, że musi się na tym skoncentrować. Zapis Madame Pomfrey był w stylu pamiętnika, a nie medycznych zapisków.

_Dzisiaj zostałam obudzona przez spanikowanego Jamesa Pottera. Katastrofa; Severus dowiedział się o likantropi Lupina w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. James przyznał mi się do tego, że on, Syriusz Black i Peter Pettigrew od kilku lat wiedzieli o chorobie przyjaciela, ale nigdy nic nikomu nie powiedzieli. Wyszło na to, że Severus zauważył, iż coś ukrywają i spędził trochę czasu na odkrywaniu tajemnicy. James nie chciał mi powiedzieć prawdy, ale ostatecznie wyznał, że Syriusz powiedział Severusowi jak przejść pod Bijącą Wierzbą - nie poinformował go jednak o tym, co się znajduje na końcu tunelu. Gdy tylko James się dowiedział o tym, ruszył za Severusem, ale spóźnił się. Udało mu się wyciągnąć Severusa spod łap wilkołaka._

_Dzięki Opatrzności, fizycznie Severusowi nic się nie stało - nie został ugryziony, choć nie wiele do tego brakowało. Nie mogę nic z niego wydusić - jest przerażony. Nigdy go nie widziałam w takim stanie, a do tego dochodzi szok. Postanowiłam go uśpić, żeby przespał to, co najgorsze. Rano Dyrektor będzie rozmawiał z Syriuszem, Jamesem i Remusem, choć wątpię, żeby Lupin cokolwiek pamiętał - za to będzie przerażony, gdy dowie się jak nie wiele brakowało, by zaatakował kogoś. Jak już będziemy wiedzieli coś więcej, przyprowadzę Severusa i zobaczymy jak on się czuje. Mam złe przeczucia co do tego._

* * *

_Wychodzi na to, że miałam rację. Dzisiejszy dzień jest najgorszym w całej mojej karierze, a byłam przekonana, że widziałam już wszystko. Nigdy nie byłam tak zła na Dyrektora._

_O świcie udałam się do Wierzby Bijącej, żeby zabrać Remusa i po drodze delikatnie opowiedziałam mu część wydarzeń - że uczeń chciał przejść tunelem i zobaczyć go przemienionego. Zapewniłam go, że nikogo nie skrzywdził, wyleczyłam jego zwykłe zadrapania i małe rany, po czym zaprowadziłam chłopaka do Dyrektora, który miał mu opowiedzieć wszystko w towarzystwie Jamesa i Syriusza. Okazało się, iż Syriusz celowo powiedział Severusowi, że jeżeli tej nocy przejdzie tunelem pod Wierzbą - wyszczególnił ostatnią noc, noc pełni księżyca; nie ma mowy o żadnej pomyłce - to znajdzie to, co Huncwoci ukrywają. Na nieszczęście Severus mu uwierzył; chciałabym, żeby po raz kolejny źle zrozumiał to, co mu Syriusz powiedział._

_James był w szoku. Powiedział nam, że Syriusz chodził zadowolony i przyznał mu się, że wymyślił sposób jak odstraszyć od nich Severusa na dobre; kiedy Jamesowi udało się wyciągnąć z niego, co zrobił, uświadomił sobie, że Remus nieświadomie zabije Severusa i pobiegł za Ślizgonem. Dogonił go na końcu tunelu; kłócili się i hałas przyciągnął wilkołaka. Nie mam pojęcia jak udało im się uciec._

_Przez jakiś czas Dyrektor rozmawiał z trzema Gryfonami, po czym poprosił, żebym przyprowadziła Severusa, aby poznać jego wersję wydarzeń. Przyprowadziłam go. Severus nadal był pod wpływem szoku; nie mam pojęcia, co miał nadzieję znaleźć, ale wilkołak nie był na liście. Nadal był przestraszony, choć bardzo się starał, żeby tego nie okazać. Tak to jest, kiedy mężczyźni próbują udawać starszych niż są, a mimo to się zdradzają; bardzo rzadko mogłam go zobaczyć w takim stanie. Severus nadal ma luki w pamięci i nie jest do końca sobą, ale potwierdził, że Syriusz nie dość, iż podał mu informację jak przejść obok Wierzby, to również, kiedy dokładnie to zrobić. Pamięta również, że spotkał wilkołaka. Właśnie to powiedziałam Dyrektorowi i byłam obecna podczas jego rozmowy z chłopakiem._

W tym miejscu charakter pisma mediwiedźmy się zmienił. Był bardziej niewyraźny i widać było, że pisała go drżącą ręką. A to było złym znakiem, stwierdziła Hermiona, czytając dalej.

_Jego pierwsze słowa do chłopaka były następujące: "Panie Snape, musi mi pan przysięgnąć, że nikt się nie dowie o tym, co się stało". Potem zaczął tłumaczyć, że jeśli ktokolwiek dowiedziałby się, iż Remus jest wilkołakiem, chłopak zostałby wyrzucony ze szkoły, co byłoby niesprawiedliwe, skoro to nie jest wina Remusa, a przecież środki bezpieczeństwa były wystarczające - wilkołak nie mógł się wydostać i nikt nie wiedział, jak wejść do środka. Dyrektor nie zapytał Severusa ani jak on się czuje, ani czy wszystko jest dobrze. Nie okazał również żadnego zainteresowania ani troski o chłopaka. Podczas gdy mówił, ja obserwowałam twarz Severusa; dopiero po kilku chwilach zrozumiał, co się dzieje. Mimo iż był oszołomiony i częściowo wciąż w szoku, dokładnie zobaczyłam ten moment. Wyraz jego twarzy był okropny; nigdy nie widziałam takiego spojrzenia. Pełnego zdrady. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczę takiego widoku._

_Kiedy Dyrektor skończył, Severus grzecznie (zbyt grzecznie) zapytał, co się stanie z Syriuszem. Zdziwiony dyrektor odpowiedział, że Syriusz, oczywiście, zostanie ukarany szlabanem za kiepski dowcip. Po rozmowie z Gryfonami doszedł do wniosku, iż intencją chłopaka było jedynie przestraszenie Severusa i skoro żadna szkoda się nie stała, to będzie jego jedyną karą._

_Nie wierzę, że Dyrektor tak lekko do tego podszedł, dlatego nie jestem zaskoczona, iż Severus nie mógł tego zaakceptować. Chłopak zmarkotniał i powiedział, że Syriusz próbował go zabić. Bez ogródek Dyrektor powiedział mu, żeby nie robił dramatu, że się myli, bo Syriusz nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Nastrój Severusa jeszcze bardziej się pogorszył i zapytał, co by się stało, gdyby komuś o tym powiedział i - w to najtrudniej mi uwierzyć - Dyrektor powiedział mu, że w takim wypadku zostanie wydalony ze szkoły. Chyba że przysięgnie, iż nikomu o tym nie powie. Wtedy jego pamięć nie będzie wyczyszczona._

_Nie wiem, jak mam opisać to, co stało się później, żeby to nie zabrzmiało zbyt dramatycznie, ale zobaczyłam jak coś umiera w oczach Severusa. Zawsze miał niezwykłe oczy i ciężko było z nich cokolwiek wyczytać. Obserwowałam go bardzo dokładnie. Wyglądał na bardzo zranionego, niemalże sparaliżowanego i skrzywdzonego w sposób, którego nie do końca rozumiałam - jednakże nie był zaskoczony. To właśnie było najgorsze. Coś się w nim złamało i zobaczyłam, jak wiecznie obecny w nim gniew znika. Jakby stracił serce. Wyglądał na pokonanego, gdy składał przysięgę Dyrektorowi o zachowaniu milczenia._

_Wtedy interweniowałam i powiedziałam Dyrektorowi żeby przestał denerwować mojego pacjenta. Wyglądał na zawstydzonego, gdy już Severus wyszedł. Zatrzymałam chłopaka na obserwacji na kilka dni, choć nie było co obserwować; w ogóle się nie ruszał, chyba że musiał skorzystać z łazienki. Siedział na łóżku, tuląc do siebie kolana i gapiąc się bez wyrazu na ścianę. Nie mam pojęcia o czym myślał, co czuł. Jedynie moje wyobrażenia, które były błędne w tym wypadku. To nie jest ani zwyczajny chłopak, ani zwyczajny wypadek. Miał bardzo niespokojny sen, zapewne zakłócany przez koszmary; kiedy ponownie poszłam sprawdzić, co z nim, był już obudzony i siedział w swojej zwykłej pozycji. Jedyną różnicą był fakt, iż nie gapił się już na ścianę, lecz na księżyc za oknem._

_Sama muszę iść spać. Rano znowu sprawdzę, co z nim, a potem będę musiała wypuścić go na zajęcia._

* * *

_Severus wyszedł na śniadanie, choć nie oczekiwałam, że zje dużo; wczoraj nic nie jadł. Nie jest już w szoku, ale daleko mu do wyzdrowienia; jest cichy i nie chce mi spojrzeć w oczy. Chowa twarz za włosami w sposób, którego nie widziałam u niego od kilku lat. Jest blady i wycofany. Nie podoba mi się również wyraz jego oczu - są puste; ukrywa to, co czuje._

_Myślę, że za dwa lata dołączy do Śmierciożerców. Pełen żalu i urazy zasili szeregi Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. A najgorsze jest to, że nie sądzę, bym mogła go za to winić._

Hermiona wolno opuściła książkę i sięgnęła pod poduszę po chusteczkę. Płakała. Czyli oświadczenie Snape'a na ich trzecim roku, było prawdziwe, choć fakt, iż był przerażająco wściekły nie wpłynął pozytywnie na to stwierdzenie i mu nie uwierzyli. Syriusz na prawdę próbował go zabić. Nie dość, że nie otrzymał odpowiedniej kary za to, to jeszcze Snape'owi grożono wydaleniem ze szkoły i zmodyfikowaniem pamięci. Tak na prawdę, w ten sposób Dumbledore oznajmił Snape'owi, ze jego życie nie jest nic warte, a jego śmierć była by tylko małą niedogodnością.

- Mój Boże. - wyszeptała do Krzywołapa. Wciąż drżała po tym, co przeczytała. - Nic dziwnego, że tak bardzo nienawidzi Huncwotów.

Nie dziwnym było, że wydał sekret Lupina całej szkole - po raz kolejny został zaatakowany przez wilkołaka, tym razem broniąc studentów. I po raz kolejny Syriusz się wykpił od kary. Okoliczności były zupełnie inne, ale nic dziwnego, że Snape był taki... obłąkany.

Wytarła oczy i wydmuchała nos. Wiedziała, że nie jest w stanie nic więcej dzisiaj przeczytać. Miała przeczucie, że od tego momentu zapiski będą jeszcze gorsze.

- Choć z drugiej strony i tak nie jestem w stanie zasnąć, wiec równie dobrze mogę doczytać resztę. Jeśli dzisiaj skończę, jutro będę mogła pójść do Madame Pomfrey i z nią porozmawiać. Muszę z kimś o tym porozmawiać, bo inaczej zwariuję i nie będę mogła spokojnie spojrzeć na Snape'a. - powiedziała kotu. Próbowała sobie wyobrazić, co by się stało, gdyby zaczęła płakać nad nim na Eliksirach. Nie udało jej się to.

Powoli ponownie otworzyła książkę na kolejnej notce datowanej na Grudzień, z większą niechęcią niż kiedykolwiek czuła przed czytaniem czegoś nowego.

_Notatki: Severus został przyniesiony nieprzytomny w środku nocy przez profesor McGonagall. Został znaleziony na korytarzu na trzecim pietrze. Bardzo mocno krwawił. Kilka bardzo głębokich nacięć na obydwu nadgarstkach; żadnego śladu magii - to nie było tnące zaklęcie. Niedaleko niego został znaleziony mugolski scyzoryk. Wszystkie ślady wskazują na samookaleczenie, ale nie mogę być pewna, dopóki nie odzyska przytomności._

_Nie muszę już pytać Severusa. Wyglądał na rozczarowanego, gdy się obudził, a potem stracił wszelki wyraz twarzy. Ewidentna próba samobójcza. Mogłabym to uznać za próbę zwrócenia na siebie uwagi, ale cięcia były głębokie i precyzyjne, i został znaleziony na korytarzu, który rzadko był patrolowany - szczęście, ze Minerwa go znalazła. Wybrał dziwną metodę, ale zdecydowanie chciał popełnić samobójstwo. Gdybym była pewna, że Dyrektor cokolwiek zrobi, porozmawiałabym z nim. Poza obserwowaniem Severusa, nic więcej nie mogę dla niego zrobić. Mam nadzieję, ze nie będzie jeszcze raz próbował, bo obawiam się, iż tym razem udałoby mu się to._

- O Boże. - wyszeptała raz jeszcze. Madame Pomfrey powiedziała jej, że próbował popełnić samobójstwo dawno temu, gdy był młodszy, ale nie sądziła, że był aż _tak_ młody. Sama niedługo kończyła szesnaście lat, ale nie mogła nawet wyobrazić sobie, że próbowałaby popełnić samobójstwo z jakiejkolwiek przyczyny. Jednak jej życie w niczym nie przypominało jego przejść.

Zamknęła oczy i spróbowała sobie to wyobrazić; być bitym i wykorzystywanym w domu, być obiektem znęcania się w szkole, które zawsze kończyło się kłopotami bez względu na to, kto był prowodyrem i mieć trzech, czterech przeciwników na raz. Stracić przyjaźń jedynego przyjaciela, a potem ktoś próbuje cię zabić i nie zostaje za to ukarany. Odkryć, że twoje życie nic nie znaczy nawet dla osób, które powinny się o ciebie troszczyć... Hermiona zaczęła wyraźniej postrzegać dlaczego Snape poszedł w jedynym kierunku, który wydawał się w takiej sytuacji najlepszym wyborem.

Ponownie wycierając oczy, spojrzała na książkę. Czy to było wołanie o pomoc? Patrząc na wszystkie fakty, zrobił wszystko, żeby nie został znaleziony, ale były lepsze metody na zabicie się. Nawet w składziku studentów były składniki na trucizny. Klątwa tnąca była skuteczniejsza niż nóż. Mógł też spróbować rzucić się z Wieży Astronomicznej. Albo odczekać kilka dni i dać się zabić przez wilkołaka, co, w dosyć makabryczny sposób, byłoby ironicznie poetycką sprawiedliwością.

Czuła się chora traktując to tak lekko, ale drugą opcją było szaleństwo. Jeśli jego życie na prawdę tak wyglądało... Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, Snape był miłym i rozsądnym mężczyzną. Ktoś inny na zawsze stałby się socjopatą, zamiast tylko być nim od czasu do czasu. Przełknąwszy, czytała dalej.

Następne przypadki były zapisane tylko dlatego, że Snape był prowodyrem; przez jakiś czas nie był zraniony. Najprawdopodobniej Huncwoci byli w nieładzie po wypadku, co ich osłabiło. Tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem Syriusz został znaleziony mocno pobity i nieprzytomny na korytarzu; Snape nie próbował nawet zaprzeczać i miał ślady świeżo wyleczonych otarć na kłykciach, i choć wydawało się niemożliwym, że sam tak kompleksowo pobił Blacka, odmówił podania jakichkolwiek nazwisk współsprawców. Dwa dni później Peter Pettigrew spadł ze schodów na skutek rzucenia zaklęcia Wiążącego Nogi. Pociągnął ze sobą Lupina. Dopiero w marcu Huncwoci się ożywili; kłótnia podczas Zaklęć przerodziła się w bójkę i czwórka Huncwotów wraz z ich Ślizgońską ofiarą potrzebowała pomocy medycznej.

Stało się jasne, że zaczęła się wojna między nimi. Skłóceni uczniowie byli ostrożni, by nie zostać złapanym, ale gdy przyszło do sprawdzenia stanu zdrowia przed wakacjami, okazało się, iż Snape miał dużo poważnych obrażeń w różnym stopniu leczenia. Gniew z chłopaka aż promieniował.

Na początku siódmego roku nauki był zapis incydentu sprzed oficjalnego rozpoczęcia nauki; według świadków Syriusz i Pettigrew szydzili ze Snape'a i prowokowali go na Peronie 9 i ¾, dopóki ten ich nie zaatakował przed całą szkołą. James i Lupin ruszyli na pomoc swoim kolegom wraz z połową Gryffindoru, więc również Ślizgoni pospieszyli do pomocy. Walka została przerwana przez obsługę peronu i pociągu, a Snape musiał zostać powstrzymywany siłą.

Po tym wpisie było kilka opisujących inne nieprzyjemne wydarzenia, w których głównymi bohaterami byli Snape i Syriusz, okazyjnie również Pettigrew, ale po Bożym Narodzeniu wszytko ustało. Wydawało się, że Snape zapadł się pod ziemię. Nie było wątpliwości, iż konflikt nadal trwał, ale aż do Wielkanocy Snape nie pojawił się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Wtedy też Madame Pomfrey zanotowała, że Snape miał kilka paskudnych blizn i że sam się leczył; robił to dużo lepiej niż chłopak w tym wieku powinien umieć – lub też potrzebował umieć. Cokolwiek działo się dalej, nie działo się publicznie; nie było żadnych więcej obrażeń.

Ostatnia notatka pochodziła sprzed lata 1978 roku.

_Ostatnie notatki: Severus Snape ukończy szkołę jako najlepszy uczeń i podąży śladami swoich kolegów z Domu; przyłączy się do Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Był wycofanym, zaniedbanym i nieszczęśliwym chłopcem, który stał się wycofanym, zaniedbanym i gniewnym młodym mężczyzną. Hogwart go zawiódł. Nie spodziewam się go więcej zobaczyć._

* * *

Gdy Hermiona skończyła czytać, raz jeszcze zasnęła wyczerpana łzami. Nie chciała się z nikim widzieć następnego ranka, więc ponownie zaaplikowała maść, którą dostała od Snape'a, mimochodem zauważając, iż siniaki były coraz mniejsze, szybko się ubrała i zamiast iść na śniadanie, udała się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Madame Pomfrey nie była zaskoczona widząc dziewczynę. Zaprowadziła ją do swojego gabinetu, poczęstowała herbatą, delikatnie zabrała jej akta medyczne Snape'a i schowała je na ich miejsce, po czym usiadła na krzesełku na przeciwko Gryfonki.

- Przykro mi, moja droga. Wstrząsająca lektura, nieprawdaż?

- Jest okropna. - cicho powiedziała Hermiona. Wpatrzyła się w swoją herbatę i zadrżała. - Ja... Nikt nie powinien przechodzić przez... to.

- Owszem. - cicho zgodziła się pielęgniarka. - Pod wieloma względami profesor Snape był jedną z największych porażek Hogwartu. Jednakże musi pani zrozumieć, panno Granger, że to nie jest cała historia. Było jeszcze wiele wypadków i zdarzeń, o których nie miałam pojęcia, i często nie było żadnego dowodu na to, co się działo.

- Ale Wrzeszcząca Chata... to, co zrobił Dyrektor. - dziewczyna przełknęła. - Profesor Snape właśnie tak przedstawił nam wydarzenia tego wieczoru gdy byliśmy na trzecim roku. Nikt z nas mu nie uwierzył. Był przerażająco wściekły. Tak jakby stracił rozum. Nigdy nie widziałam aż tak wściekłego człowieka. - przerażające było odkrycie, że ich zimny, powściągliwy nauczyciel miał w sobie tyle surowych i zmiennych emocji.

- Były różne powody. - delikatnie, lecz stanowczo powiedziała jej Madame Pomfrey. - Nadal nie zgadzam się z decyzjami profesora Dumbledore'a, ale były ku temu powody. Próbował chronić Gryfonów; miał rację, że Remus nie zasłużył na wydanie, zawsze był wielce dumny, iż członek słynnego Domu Blacków nie trafił do Slytherinu i lubił Huncwotów. To nie miał być atak na profesora Snape'a, chociaż nie dziwię się, iż tak to potraktował.

- Przez to próbował się zabić.

- Najprawdopodobniej masz rację. - zgodziła się mediwiedźma. - Ale podejrzewam, że to nie była jedyna przyczyna. To również nie był poważny zamach na życie. Gdyby profesor Snape na prawdę chciał się zabić, nawet jako szesnastolatek wiedział jak to porządnie zrobić. Rozmawiałam z nim o tym kilka lat później.

- I co powiedział? - wyszeptała dziewczyna, spoglądając na Madame.

- Że postanowił zostawić to szczęściu. Nie troszczył się wtedy o to, czy będzie żył czy nie. Tak przynajmniej twierdził. Wybrał więc sposób, który mógł się skończyć w dwójnasób. Gdyby ktoś go znalazł w odpowiednim czasie, przeżyłby. Jeśli nie, umarłby. Powiedział, że nie troszczył się o to, jak ta próba się skończy.

- Nie wierzy mu pani?

- Mówiąc szczerze, nie wiem, panno Granger. Profesor Snape nie postrzega świata w taki sam sposób jak inni ludzie; a jednak sama się pani przekona, że szesnastoletni chłopcy są zdolni zrobić melodramat i mieć w sobie spore pokłady gniewu. Uważam, że profesor troszczył się i chciał żyć. Uważam, że nie chciał sam podejmować tej decyzji i pozostawił ją Losowi.

Przez chwilę Hermiona rozmyślała, popijając herbatę.

- Dlaczego mówi mi pani o tym wszystkim, Madame Pomfrey? - w końcu zapytała. - Dlaczego dała mi pani te akta do przeczytania? One powinny być tajne, a ja nie potrzebuję wiedzieć o tym wszystkim, żeby pani pomagać.

Pielęgniarka spojrzała na obraz, na którym była przyglądająca się im Dylis.

- Tak na prawdę sama nie jestem pewna, Hermiono. - odpowiedziała. - Masz rację, nie powinnam ci ich dawać i nigdy nie chciałam nikogo obarczać wiedzą w nich zawartą. Ale coś mi mówi, że ta sytuacja jest inna i... - lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Mówiąc dosadnie, chcę, żeby profesor Snape miał jeszcze kogoś po swojej stronie i chcę, aby ktoś jeszcze posiadał tą wiedzę. Jeśli będziesz kontynuowała naukę, będziesz często przebywać w jego towarzystwie, zwłaszcza gdy dołączysz do Zakonu, jak będziesz już pełnoletnia. A to z pewnością się stanie. Ty i profesor Snape nie różnicie się tak bardzo, jak myślisz. Wierzę, iż możecie zostać przyjaciółmi. A prędzej piekło zamarznie niż profesor Snape pierwszy wykona ruch w tym kierunku, sądzę, że ty pierwsza musisz to zrobić.

- Nie chcę być jego przyjaciółką! - wykrzyknęła zaniepokojona tym pomysłem Gryfonka.

- Czemu nie?

- Jest moim nauczycielem.

- Nie ma żadnej reguły zakazującej przyjaźni między członkiem ciała pedagogicznego a uczniem. Spędzasz czas w towarzystwie profesor McGonagall. I ze mną. Między nami nie ma normalnej relacji uczeń - nauczyciel, czyż nie?

- To co innego. - słabo zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

- Nie prawda, ale nie martw się. - delikatnie powiedziała Madame Pomfrey. - Nie będę na siłę próbowała nic zrobić. Nigdy tego nie planowałam, ale kiedy zobaczyłam jak próbujesz mu pomóc, pomyślałam, że będziesz dla niego dobra. On potrzebuje sojuszników, Hermiono. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

- Być może. - powiedziała wracając myślami do tego, co przeczytała. - Ale nie mnie. Na początek, nienawidzi mnie. Nawet jeżeli się mylę, wciąż jestem uczennicą. Być może to nie jest wbrew żadnym regułom, ale on będzie to widział inaczej.

- Nie jestem pewna czy cię nienawidzi. - wtrąciła się Dylis. - Bardzo rzadko byłam świadkiem, gdy Severus akceptował jakąkolwiek formę pocieszenia, a już tym bardziej bez protestów.

- Potrzebował kogoś, a ja akurat byłam pod ręką. To wszystko. Z pewnością teraz nie jest z tego faktu zadowolony. - przypomniał jej się słoik z maścią na siniaki. Sądziła, że to forma przeprosin za zranienie jej i oznajmienie świadomości faktu, że tam była. Miała nadzieję, iż to nie znaczyło nic więcej.

Dylis parsknęła.

- Nikogo nie potrzebował, dziewczyno. Doświadczał gorszych rzeczy. Severus nie potrzebuje pomocy, nie tego rodzaju. Jest w stanie znieść więcej niż to, sam. I będzie tak jeszcze wiele razy. To, co on potrzebuje, to ktoś, kto przypomni mu, iż nadal jest człowiekiem, kogoś kto będzie po jego stronie. Poppy próbowała, ale niestety zawsze dzieje się tak samo. Widuje się z nią tylko wtedy, gdy jest poraniony, więc pogodził się ze swoim bólem. On też to wie, w innym wypadku nie pozwoliłby ci się dotknąć.

- Ja go tylko trzymałam za rękę. - wymamrotała Hermiona. - To nic wielkiego.

- Mylisz się. - delikatnie odpowiedziała Madame Pomfrey. - Profesor Snape jest bardzo zamkniętym człowiekiem. Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz ktoś zrobił dla niego coś tak miłego, jak trzymanie go za rękę, gdy cierpiał z bólu. Ode mnie nie zaakceptuje takiego gestu, chyba że sytuacja będzie skrajna. Zaakceptowanie tego gestu od ciebie... to już coś, Hermiono. Jeszcze nie wiem co konkretnie, ale myślę, iż musimy się tego dowiedzieć. Stąd moja decyzja o pokazaniu ci tych akt.

- To nie jest złe. - dodała Dylis. - Jednym z najważniejszych zadań Uzdrowiciela jest zaoferowanie pocieszenia pacjentowi i poprawienie jakości jego życia. Poza tym, dopóki jesteś w Hogwarcie nic niepożądanego się nie wydarzy. Nie to, żeby kiedykolwiek miało się wydarzyć. Na Merlina, dziewczyno, myślisz, że co to ma być?

Czując się głupio, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z niechęcią.

- Nie, w porządku. Jestem głupia. To po prostu jest... dziwne. Nie lubię profesora Snape'a i on mnie też nie lubi. Nie chcę czuć współczucia dla niego i uważam, że byłby wściekły, gdyby się o tym dowiedział. Ale czwartkowa noc... coś zmieniła. Nie rozumiem tego.

- My też nie. - cicho przyznała Madame Pomfrey.

- My?

Dylis miękko się zaśmiała.

- Obecni sprzymierzeńcy profesora Snape'a. Obecna tu dobra pielęgniarka, ja i portret Fineasa Nigellusa, jedynego Dyrektora, który był Ślizgonem. Z radością powitamy cię w drużynie, jeśli zechcesz do nas dołączyć.

Hermiona zastanowiła się. Uzdrowicielka i portrety dwojga martwych ludzi; to nie wiele. Dziewczyna powoli skinęła głową, po czym zmieniła temat - nadal miała dużo pytań.

- Kim była panna Evans? Nigdy nie podała pani jej imienia.

Madame Pomfrey smutno się uśmiechnęła i pokręciła głową.

- To jest tajemnica i nikomu jej nie powierzę. Ja też nie powinnam wiedzieć i profesor Snape byłby zdruzgotany, gdyby był tego świadom. Nie wybaczyłby ci nigdy, gdybyś wiedziała. Z pewnością dosyć łatwo dowiesz się tego z innych źródeł, ale muszę cię prosić, abyś nie szukała tej informacji. To jest najbardziej osobista rzecz. Jedyne co ci powiem, to to, że ona nie żyje.

Zawiedziona Hermiona, pokiwała głową.

- W porządku.

- A teraz, - żywo zaczęła pielęgniarka. - skoro skończyłaś czytać o tych okropieństwach, musisz zobaczyć coś jeszcze. Historię medyczną profesora Snape'a jako nauczyciela. Jednakże tej książki nie pozwolę ci stąd zabrać. Będziesz ja czytała w wolnym czasie tutaj. Nie chcę więcej ryzykować i nie będziesz czytać tego w samotności. Pierwsza wojna była straszna. Ale jeszcze musisz poczekać, nie jesteś gotowa.

- Na prawdę jest tak złe? - zapytała niepewnie.

- Gorsze. - dosadnie odpowiedziała Dylis. - Cokolwiek sobie wyobrażasz, w rzeczywistości jest gorzej.

- Cudownie. - słabo odpowiedziała Gryfonka, po czym zapytała o coś, co ją martwiło. - Jak ja mu spojrzę teraz w twarz? Ja... Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogłabym siedzieć na Eliksirach jak gdyby nigdy nic się nie stało.

Obydwie kobiety wyglądały na zaniepokojone.

- Musisz. - powiedziała z naciskiem Madame Pomfrey. - Gdybym uważała, że nie jesteś w stanie temu podołać, nigdy bym cię w to nie wciągnęła. _Nie możesz _pozwolić, by profesor Snape się o tym dowiedział.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi zaskoczona żywiołowością wypowiedzi.

- Dlaczego? - ostrożnie zapytała. Zły Snape był przerażający, fakt, ale przecież nigdy by jej nie skrzywdził. Ich reakcja była dosyć ekstremalna.

- Ponieważ Severus jest przewrażliwionym, cynicznym i paranoicznym głupcem. - cierpko powiedziała Dylis.

Madame Pomfrey spojrzała z naganą na portret, po czym zwróciła się go Hermiony.

- Profesor Snape jest z natury pesymistą. - zaczęła ostrożnie. - Nigdy nie uwierzy w niewinne wytłumaczenie czy motywy. Zamiast tego będzie podejrzewał, że ktoś sobie z niego żartuje, czy wręcz otwarcie atakuje. Jeśli się dowie, że pozwoliłam ci zobaczyć jego historię i na co zamierzam ci pozwolić w przyszłości... Nie mam pojęcia co zrobi, ale w ostateczności zrobi wszystko, żebyś została wyrzucona ze szkoły...

- Co?

- Nie może, - zapewniła ja pielęgniarka. - bo jeszcze nic złego nie zrobiłaś. Jeśli ktokolwiek zawinił, to ja. Ale będzie próbował. I zrobi ci z życia piekło, Hermiono. Jest niezwykle mściwy, a jego przeszłość nauczyła go irracjonalnej obawy przed byciem obiektem kpin. Większość ludzi uważa, że on nie ma poczucia humoru, głównie dlatego, iż wszystkie żarty odbiera dosłownie. Byłby bardzo dotknięty, gdyby wiedział, co robimy. Uznałby to za zdradę, a profesor Snape lojalność uważa za bardzo ważną rzecz. Jak już widziałaś, na ból reaguje gniewem. Dla naszego i jego dobra, nie możesz mu pozwolić, żeby o czymkolwiek się dowiedział.

- Jego też? - zapytała. - To takie ważne, że mam brać jego uczucia pod uwagę?

Pielęgniarka spojrzała na nią aprobująco, a Dylis zachichotała.

- Ha. Wiedziałam, że mam rację co do ciebie, dziewczyno. Nie, nie dla niego. Lubimy Severusa, ale rozpieszczanie go nigdy nie dawało dobrych efektów. - uśmiechy zniknęły. Kobieta kontynuowała bardziej poważnie. - Szczerze mówiąc, Ty, jako członek Zakonu, nie możesz pozwolić, żeby był roztargniony przez jego własne zranione uczucia. Ledwo daje radę, a większe napięcie pogorszyłoby wszystko. Stracisz Severusa, przegrasz wojnę. Nie wiesz nawet o jednej dziesiątej tego, co robi dla Zakonu, ale uwierz mi, potrzebujesz go po swojej stronie. Pomaganie mu pozostać przy zmysłach, może być najważniejszą rzeczą, którą kiedykolwiek zrobisz.

- A bardziej logicznie mówiąc, - cicho powiedziała Madame Pomfrey - nic _się_ nie zmieniło. Te wydarzenia miały miejsce wiele lat temu. To, że teraz o nich wiesz, nic nie zmienia. Może poza twoim podejściem do profesora Snape'a. Przyznaję, jest niemiłym i niebezpiecznym mężczyzną, ale ma swoje powody, dla których taki jest, a po prawdzie, właśnie dzięki takiemu zachowaniu, my żyjemy.

- Jak on to robi? - miękko zapytała Hermiona, przypominając sobie ciche cierpienie widoczne w jego oczach. - Jak on może wciąż i wciąż przez to przechodzić?

Dylis zachichotała.

- Bo jest zrobiony ze stali i upartości. - odpowiedziała z uczuciem. - Uwierz mi, dziewczyno, jest dużo twardszy niż ci się wydaje. Może i wygląda jak kości obleczone skórą i goryczą, ale jest zadziwiająco silny.

Hermiona zerknęła na Madame Pomfrey szukając potwierdzenia. Kobieta skinęła głową, nieznacznie się uśmiechając.

- Zgrabnie powiedziane, Dylis. Tak, Hermiono, profesor Snape jest silniejszy niż uważasz. Wiem, że wygląda niezdrowo, ale to pozory. Zrozumiesz, jak przeczytasz jego drugie akta. Jak widziałaś, ma niedowagę, zawsze ją miał. Nie dość, że ma szybką przemianę materii, to jeszcze żyje pod wpływem ogromnego stresu.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby jadł cokolwiek. - dodała Gryfonka.

- Zauważyłaś? Dobrze, ale nie pozwól, żeby zobaczył, iż go obserwujesz. Faktycznie, nie je w Wielkiej Sali. Sam kontroluje swoja dietę i je zdrowsze jedzenie niż większość osób w tej szkole. Ćwiczy regularnie. Wydaje mi się, że codziennie rano biega, a przynajmniej kiedyś tak robił. Sam decyduje jakie leki bierze i choć większości nie pochwalam, on wie co robi. Wie, jak ważne jest jego zdrowie. Przez większość czasu dba o siebie. Przynajmniej fizycznie.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, zdziwiona swoją reakcją. Poczuła się uspokojona. Uświadomiła sobie, że się o niego martwiła. Rozmowa sprawiła, że poczuła się lepiej, ale...

- Jak mam udawać? - cicho zapytała. - Rozumiem dlaczego to ważne, ale nie wiem, czy jestem aż tak dobrą aktorką. Nie wiem, jak mam patrzeć na niego i nie wyobrażać sobie tego, przez co przeszedł.

- Sam Severus ci w tym pomoże. - sucho odpowiedziała Dylis. - Nie mam wątpliwości, że na lekcjach będzie się zachowywał jak zawsze. Łatwo zapomnisz, że jest człowiekiem. Co jest jednym z powodów, dla których robi to, co robi.

Wbrew sobie, próbowała się powstrzymać przed śmiechem.

- Nie pomaga mi słuchanie takich rzeczy.

Portret uśmiechnął się do niej niemalże diabelsko.

- Nonsens. Severusowi dobrze robi posiadanie przyjaciół, którzy mu dokuczają, nawet jeśli on nie widzi różnicy między drażnieniem a złośliwością. I sama zobaczysz, że życie jest łatwiejsze, gdy będziesz mogła się z tego pośmiać w odosobnieniu. Jak już nauczysz się ukrywać o czym na prawdę myślisz, później też ci się to przyda.

Madame Pomfrey położyła dłoń na ramieniu Hermiony

- Dasz sobie radę, kochana.

* * *

Po następnych Eliksirach Hermiona została w tyle, robiąc przedstawienie ze sprzątania swojego stanowiska, podczas gdy inni wychodzili z sali. Gdy klasa opustoszała, dziewczyna powoli skierowała się na przód sali i zawahała się przed biurkiem Snape'a, wpatrując się w czubek jego głowy i w jego tłuste włosy, podczas gdy on najwidoczniej był skupiony na eseju leżącym przed nim.

- Co pani chce, panno Granger? - warknął bez podnoszenia wzroku.

- Zwrócić to, proszę pana. - cicho powiedziała, wyciągając z kieszeni mały słoik z maścią na siniaki i kładąc go na biurku przed nim.- Dziękuję.

Nadal nie podnosząc wzroku na nią, sięgnął po słoik i zręcznie go zgarnął z widoku.

- Panno Granger, - powiedział równie cicho jak ona, brzmiąc mniej nieprzyjaźnie. - Myślę, że ten... układ... będzie wygodniejszy dla nas obojga, gdy nie będziemy o nim rozmawiać, prawda?

- Tak, proszę pana. - zgodziła się od razu; ten układ był wystarczająco dziwny.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i odłożył pióro.

- Tak będzie bezpieczniej, biorąc pod uwagę jak szybko powstaje plotka. - dodał, po czym podniósł głowę. Jego wyraz twarzy, jak zawsze, był pusty. - Nie mniej jednak, nie ma za co. - powiedział sztywno, unikając jej wzroku. Niespokojnie zastanawiała się, co powinna mu odpowiedzieć, gdy mężczyzna oparł się o krzesełko, podniósł brew i spojrzał na nią. - Słyszałem, że wasze lekcje Obrony idą dobrze. - zauważył ironicznie z małym błyskiem w oczach. - Pani i pani mali przyjaciele, zrobili wrażenie na profesor Umbridge.

Wydawało się, że to tylko niewinny komentarz, ale Hermiona poczuła jak zalewa ją fala ulgi. Snape wiedział, co tak na prawdę się działo i nie był zadowolony; inni nauczycieli byli po ich stronie. Przygryzając na chwilę wargę, powstrzymywała uśmiech.

- Miałam kilka wątpliwości co do metod nauczania Ministerstwa, proszę pana, ale profesor Umbridge była na tyle uprzejma, iż mi je wyjaśniła. Wszystko jest teraz jasne. - odpowiedziała neutralnie.

Błysk w oczach nauczyciela zwiększył się.

- Tak, domyślam się, że takie jest. - wymamrotał z dziwną nutą w głosie, która wydawała się być aprobatą. Nie mogła być do końca pewna, w końcu to był Snape, a poza irytacją nie słyszała w jego głosie nigdy nic więcej, gdy do niej mówił. Nie mniej jednak była to przyjemna myśl. - Wydaje mi się, że Ministerstwo wybrało nauczyciela z niewielkim doświadczeniem w pracy z dziećmi. - wymamrotał do siebie, podnosząc pióro. - Ale w końcu nie uczenie dzieci czegoś, nigdy ich nie powstrzymywało przed uczeniem się tego samemu... - zdawało się, że nagle sobie przypomniał, iż dziewczyna nadal tu stoi i posłał jej ostre spojrzenie. - Może pani odejść. I niech się pani trzyma z dala od kłopotów.

Szczerze zmieszana, Hermiona skinęła głową i, nie mówiąc ani słowa więcej, pośpiesznie opuściła pomieszczenie. Gdyby miała odwagę się obejrzeć, zobaczyłaby, iż Snape przygląda się jej z satysfakcją i złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach. Następnie mężczyzna skinął głową i cicho się zaśmiał, powracając do pracy.

* * *

Jak zawsze Severus stanął za krzesełkiem Minerwy w pokoju nauczycielskim, żeby zza jej ramienia móc przeczytać trzymaną przez wiedźmę stronę Proroka, a ona, jak zawsze, odsunęła gazetę od niego.

- Kup sobie własną, sknerusie.

- Dopiero kiedy na całym Świecie nie będzie ani skrawka papieru toaletowego. - odciął czarodziej. - Czyżbym na okładce widział naszą rechoczącą, szanowną i niezbyt fotogeniczną koleżankę?

- Nie powinieneś mówić takich rzeczy. - wymamrotała niezbyt przekonywująco wiedźma i niechętnie ponownie otworzyła gazetę tak, aby obydwoje mogli przeczytać artykuł. - Wielki Inkwizytor? - przeczytała z niedowierzaniem zabarwionym pogardą. - Co to do pioruna ma znaczyć? To chyba nie jest żadne odniesienie do Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji?

_Nikt się nie spodziewa Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji_, pomyślał Severus i prawie udławił się własną śliną, gdy próbował się nie śmiać, czytając o najnowszym Dekrecie Edukacyjnym. Najprawdopodobniej był jedyną osobą w pokoju nauczycielskim, która kiedykolwiek słyszała o Monty Pythonie; właściwie, to najprawdopodobniej był jedyną osobą, która widziała ten program w telewizji. Godne pożałowania; rzadko robił sobie żarty i rzucał dowcipami, i smutnym był fakt, iż gdy już to robił nikt inny ich nie rozumiał. Prawie całkiem pogrążył się w fantazji, która zawierała Voldemorta, Bellatrix i Lucjusza grających w skeczu o Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji, ale po chwili powrócił myślami do koleżanki.

- Percy Weasley powinien wiedzieć lepiej. - powiedziała dezaprobująco Minerwa. - Muszę później napisać do Molly i Artura. Ten chłopak złamie swojej matce serce.

- Po prostu jest głupi. - lekceważąco odparł Severus. - Biorąc pod uwagę ilość ich dzieci, statystycznie rzecz biorąc jedno musi być idiotą. Chociaż okazyjnie Ronald podnosi tą statystykę do dwójki kretynów.

Kobieta prychnęła, ale nie pociągnęła wątku dalej. Powrócili do czytania.

- Albus nie był w stanie znaleźć nikogo innego... Tak, mi też to powiedział. Nie składałeś podania?

- Oczywiście, że to zrobiłem. - odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem. - Wiesz, że nie da mi tej posady. Woli mieć w kadrze tą rujnującą edukację wiedźmę niż dopuścić mnie do swoich cennych studentów bliżej niż na odległość kociołka. - mężczyzna znał wszelkie przyczyny tej decyzji Dyrektora, nawet z niektórymi się zgadzał, ale to nadal się w nim jątrzyło. Z powrotem wlepił wzrok w gazetę i zamarł. - _Co_ tu jest napisane?

- _Inspekcje?_ - przeczytała głośno Minerwa, a jej oblicze stało się pochmurne - To _musi_ być jakiś żart. Ona będzie nas _oceniała?_ Nie wierzę! Dlaczego Albus nas nie ostrzegł?

- Bo jest tchórzem. - morderczo warknął Severus. - Niech spróbuje. Niech powie tylko słowo przeciwko mnie.

Jego koleżanka prychnęła.

- Nic ci nie będzie. Nienawidzisz uczniów prawie tak samo jak ona, polubi cię.

- Cóż za rewolucyjna myśl. - mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i odrobinę się uspokoił. - To jest nonsens. Może i nikogo z was nie lubię, ale wszyscy jesteśmy dobrymi nauczycielami i na większości lekcji uczniowie się porządnie zachowują. Nie mogą w ten sposób się nas pozbyć. IJestem zaskoczony, że Lucjusz jest w to zamieszany, bo wie o tym tak dobrze jak ja.

- Wszystko, co obniży pozycję Albusa jest dobre spróbowania. - powiedziała ponuro Minerwa. - Nasza kadra jest słaba w kilku punktach. Wspominają tutaj Hagrida, a skoro jest tylko w połowie człowiekiem, ta kobieta zrobi wszystko, żeby się go pozbyć.

- Filius ma krew goblinów w sobie, ale jak na razie zachowuje się dobrze w stosunku do niego. - wytknął Severus. - W zasadzie, jest mniej protekcjonalna w stosunku do niego niż do nas.

- Filius nie jest powiązany z Gryffindorem i nie jest wysoko w Zakonie. - przypomniała mu kobieta takim tonem, jakby mówiła do pięciolatka. - To jest jakiś koszmar.

Mężczyzna zamarł na chwilę, gdy do głowy przyszła mu szczęśliwa, acz zła myśl i uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

- Nie sądzę...

Starsza czarownica posłała mu ostre spojrzenie.

- Znam ten wyraz twarzy aż za dobrze, Severusie Snape. O czym właśnie pomyślałeś?

- Wyobrażam sobie pewien scenariusz, Minerwo. Dolores wchodzi na jedną z naszych lekcji, moją lub twoją, i próbuje krytykować nasze metody, a jedynymi świadkami są uczniowie, którzy jej nie lubią. Nie będzie miała w sali żadnych sprzymierzeńców i będzie próbowała być... _sarkastyczna_. Do _nas_. Czyż to nie jest radosna myśl?

Przez chwilę Minerwa patrzyła się na niego pustym wzrokiem. A później na jej twarz powoli wpłynął uśmiech.


	4. Chapter 4

**Karola**, napisałam w którejś z poprzednich notek, iż rozdziałów jest 60.

Beta nadal poszukiwana. Najlepiej taka z perfekcyjną znajomoscią i polskiego i angielskiego - jestem w trakcie tłumaczenia opowiadania z polskiego na angielski =).

Ponieważ moi drodzy czytelnicy nie dajecie mi znać, co sądzicie o tłumaczeniu lub opowiadaniu (a przecież mogę przesłać Wasze opinie w kometarzach), daję Wam wyzwanie. Za każde 100 komentarzy przetłumaczę jednoczęsciowe opowiadanie, którym nagradzała Loten za każde 1000 komentarzy. Chcecie?

* * *

"**Oni poświęcili swoje życie**

**By pokierować jego egzystencją**

**On próbuje zadowolić ich wszystkich**

**Jest całkiem zgorzkniały**

**Przez całe swoje życie**

**Wciąż walczył**

**Ale nie był w stanie wygrać**"

Metallica "Unforgiven"

* * *

Od czasu tej śmiesznej wymiany zdań ze Snape'em na temat ich okropnych zajęć z Obrony, między pozostałymi zajęciami Hermiona dużo rozmyślała. Widać było, że nikt nic nie może zrobić, żeby powstrzymać tą głupią, starą wiedźmę, zwłaszcza, iż Ministerstwo dało jej dużą władzę; nie było więc szans, że szybko się jej pozbędą - chyba że, jak zasugerował Ron, ktoś ją otruje. To była kusząca myśl, ale zbyt ryzykowna. Równie jasne było to, że ona niczego ich nie nauczy; Hermiona zaczęła wkładać inne książki pomiędzy strony "Teorii Magii Obronnej" tak, by mogła robić coś produktywnego podczas tych lekcji. Natomiast Harry chyba sobie zarezerwował każdy wieczór tego roku szkolnego na szlabany. A przynajmniej dopóki nie odpadnie mu lewa ręka.

Inni nauczyciele nie mogli pomóc; musieli poradzić sobie z własnymi inspekcjami. Najprawdopodobniej Trelawney zostanie workiem treningowym; Ron jej powiedział, że inspekcja na Wróżbiarstwie to był jeden wielki bałagan. Inspekcja na Transmutacji, w której uczestniczyli była wspaniała, ale z drugiej strony to tylko sprawi, że Umbridge będzie jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowana; kadra miała własne problemy, zwłaszcza, że ci, którym najbardziej Gryfonka ufała byli zajęci sprawami Zakonu.

Jedyną możliwością jaka im pozostała, to nauczenie się Obrony samemu. Dziewczyna uważała to za dobry pomysł i kiedy poruszyła ten temat z Ronem, chłopak się z nią zgodził, co było swego rodzaju świętem, wziąwszy pod uwagę jak często się w tym roku kłócili. Natomiast Harry nie zareagował tak, jak miała na to nadzieję. Po prawdzie, to poniosły go nerwy. Znowu. Jedyne co udało jej się osiągnąć, to powstrzymanie go od krzyczenia na tyle długo, by poprosiła go, aby to przemyślał, po czym uciekła; tego wieczoru miała być w Skrzydle Szpitalnym na kolejnej lekcji.

Hermiona spojrzała na mediwiedźmę wyczekująco.

- Co dzisiaj robimy?

Przynajmniej te lekcje nigdy nie były nudne.

- Przekładamy teorię w praktykę. - powiedziała jej pielęgniarka. - Rzucisz kilka diagnostycznych zaklęć, których cię nauczyłam i zapiszesz wszystko, co wykryją, więc będę mogła sprawdzić, że je rozumiesz również w praktyce.

- Okej. - zgodziła się żywo dziewczyna, nie mogąc się doczekać początku. - Kogo...

Jak na zawołanie drzwi się otworzyły. Gryfonka obróciła się, przygotowując się do użycia wymówki, iż to ten czas w miesiącu, co by tłumaczyło dlaczego jest w Skrzydle. Brak pukania w drzwi, powinien jej już coś podpowiedzieć, a jednak z zaskoczeniem zobaczyła Profesora Snape'a, który posyłał jej niezbyt miłe spojrzenie.

- Dobry wieczór, Severusie. - Poppy radośnie powitała gburowatą postać Mistrza Eliksirów. - Dziękuję, że się zgodziłeś.

- Nie dałaś mi wyboru. - odpowiedział nieprzyjaźnie, posyłając zjadliwe spojrzenie w stronę portretu Dylis, po czym ruszył na środek pokoju. Nachmurzony, utkwił spojrzenie ciemnych oczu gdzieś daleko przed sobą.

On również nie był zachwycony, że będzie służył za królika doświadczalnego. Hermiona nie winiła go; ona sama nie mogła powiedzieć, że ten pomysł napawa ją radością. W zasadzie, to miało sens, skoro to on będzie jej pierwszym i, miejmy nadzieję, jedynym pacjentem przez jakiś czas. Poza tym, zaklęcia diagnostyczne będą miały jakieś anomalie. Jednakże to oznaczało, że będzie używała magii w stosunku do profesora Snape'a. Choć, jak sama przyznała, nie będzie to pierwszy raz, ale nie sądziła, że ujdzie jej to na sucho. Dziewczyna posłała Poppy proszące spojrzenie, które kobieta zignorowała.

- Jak tylko będziesz gotowy, Severusie.

Mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej się nachmurzył, choć wydawało się, że jest zdeterminowany w udawaniu, iż poza nim nikogo w pomieszczeniu nie ma. Po dłuższej chwili podniósł ręce i w pierwszej kolejności rozpiął rękawy swojej szaty, a później resztę ubrania, wciąż wpatrując się w ten odległy punkt. Wzruszył ramionami i szata spadła niżej. Hermiona mogła policzyć na palcach jednej ręki sytuacje, w których widziała profesora bez jego słynnych, powiewających szat, a i tak zostałoby kilka palców w zapasie; jego widok bez nich był po prostu dziwny.

Czarny płaszcz podążył za szatą na ziemię i mężczyzna został w koszuli na środku pokoju, nie przenosząc wzroku ze ściany. Jego biała koszula była na tyle cienka, że mogły zobaczyć, iż pod spodem ma zwykły, biały T-shirt.

- Na Merlina, Severusie, musisz zawsze mieć tyle warstw na sobie? - zaśmiała się Dylis.

- Lochy są słabo ogrzewane. - niemalże obronnie odparł Snape. Niespokojnie się poruszył i wyraźnie było widać, że nie jest zadowolony. - Zaczynajcie. Mam trochę roboty.

- Severusie, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. - ostudziła go Poppy. - Wiesz, że szybko z tobą nie skończymy. Najpewniej wiesz o leczeniu więcej niż ja; a z pewnością o nauczaniu. Jeżeli będziesz ze wszystkim walczył, zajmie to dwa razy więcej czasu niż normalnie. Dylis, przestań mu dokuczać.

Lewe oko Snape'a drgnęło, a szczęka się zacisnęła. Mężczyzna gwałtownie się obrócił i ruszył przez pokój w stronę krzesełka, po drodze przywołując szatę i płaszcz, które upuścił na podłogę przed nim. Następnie usiadł i zaczął rozwiązywać buty. Zdjął je razem ze skarpetkami, wstał i boso powrócił na środek pokoju. Sprawiał wrażenie pewnego siebie, ale również zagniewanego, gdy zaczął rozpinać mankiety koszuli. Hermiona nerwowo przełknęła ślinę, posyłając Madame Pomfrey niespokojne spojrzenie, po czym całkowicie poświęciła uwagę Snape'owi.

Ostrymi ruchami, z zaciśniętą nieznacznie szczęką, Snape rozpiął koszulę do połowy, po czym ściągnął ją wraz z podkoszulkiem przez głowę, rzucił je na ziemię i pół nagi wyprostował się, ponownie skupiając wzrok na ścianie. Wbrew sobie, Hermiona wlepiła w niego wzrok. Widok pół nagiego mężczyzny nie był jej obcy, ale taki widok Snape'a nie był normalny.

Mężczyzna był niezwykle chudy; widoczne były jego żebra i obojczyki, brzuch miał wklęsły. Kości biodrowe tak mocno wystawały znad brzegu spodni, że miała wrażenie, iż tylko one utrzymują ubranie na miejscu. Był jedynie lekko owłosiony, a wzdłuż najcieńszej części jego klatki piersiowej biegła na wpół wyleczona, pokryta strupami rana. Mroczny Znak wyraźnie odcinał się od jego skóry. Hermiona pośpiesznie przesunęła wzrok od Znaku i blizn na nadgarstkach.

To nie były jedyne blizny, uświadomiła sobie, gdy jej oczy przywykły do widoku. Jego ziemista skóra nie ułatwiała zadania, ale w niektórych miejscach można było dostrzec małe nacięcia i bruzdy w mięśniach, włączając w to brzydkie nacięcie biegnące w poprzek brzucha do lewego biodra i poniżej paska od spodni. Po dłuższym przyjrzeniu się, okazało się, iż to są dwie blizny. Jedna po wyrostku, a druga po nie wiadomo czym. Złapana na przyglądaniu mu się, Hermiona powoli okrążyła mężczyznę i głośno wciągnęła powietrze, gdy spojrzała na jego plecy.

Tu również była boleśnie widoczna jego chudość; jego łopatki i żebra mocno wystawały przez skórę, nawet kręgi jego kręgosłupa były widoczne. Ale to stan jego skóry przykuł uwagę dziewczyny, zwłaszcza, że nie miał na plecach żadnego owłosienia, które mogłoby ukryć te ślady. Od ramion do połowy pleców było jeszcze więcej na wpół wyleczonych ran, które były ciemne i suche, a w niektórych miejscach pokrywały się ze starymi bliznami. Jego skóra była nierówna, poznaczona bliznami: białymi, od starych i dawno wyleczonych ran oraz czerwonymi, od tych najświeższych. Dziewczyna zobaczyła ślady po oparzeniach, cięciach, ranach szarpanych (nie miała pojęcia co mogło je spowodować) i mniejsze ślady, trudne do zidentyfikowania. Jako dodatek do blizn były obecne również siniaki, w większości umiejscowione na żebrach i ramionach, ale również na plecach, jakby został na coś rzucony.

- Podoba się pani widok? - jego nagłe syknięcie przywróciło dziewczynę na ziemię. Ton jego głosu był lodowaty i kiedy przed nim stanęła, zobaczyła, że oczy mężczyzny płoną od furii, a jego policzki są czerwone.

- ... Przepraszam, proszę pana. - wyszeptała niepewnie, próbując się niezauważenie wycofać.

- Zostaw ją, Severusie. Zgodziłeś się. I jeszcze nie skończyłeś się rozbierać..

- Nie. - warknął ponownie się czerwieniąc. - Nie będę bardziej się upokarzał. Tylko tyle dostaniesz.

_Dzięki Bogu_, pomyślała żarliwie Hermiona. Po pierwsze, zabiłby ją. Po drugie, mimo iż wiedziała, że Uzdrowiciele często mają do czynienia z nagimi pacjentami, nie czuła się jeszcze na to gotowa, a nawet jeśli by się czuła gotowa, prędzej piekło by zamarzło niż ona czułaby się komfortowo z nagim Snape'em. A po trzecie, zabiłby ją. Jeszcze raz. To dziwne, że jest zawstydzony, zastanowiła się Gryfonka, zerkając na niego - przecież musiał być przyzwyczajony do rozbierania się przed Uzdrowicielem. Jednak w tym samym momencie przyszła jej do głowy inna myśl - rozebrał się przed stażystką, która w dodatku była jego uczennicą i najlepszą przyjaciółką znienawidzonego przez niego chłopaka... Okej, mogła zrozumieć, czemu mężczyzna czuł się niekomfortowo. Poza tym nie był jakimś Apollem; z pewnością wiedział jak wygląda i Hermiona nie sądziła, iż był zachwycony tym, że ogląda go nastolatka.

- Zaczynaj. - burknął Snape, przerywając jej rozmyślania. Ledwo powstrzymując się przed piskiem z zaskoczenia, Hermiona jedynie skinęła i sięgnęła po pióro, pergamin i swoją różdżkę, i zabrała się do pracy.

Żadne z rzuconych przez nią zaklęć diagnostycznych nie wróciło z normalnymi odczytami i już to wystarczyło, by zaczęła odczuwać mdłości. Ten mężczyzna miał tyle dolegliwości i zniszczeń, że cudem było, iż nadal tu stał. W większości wypadków dziewczyna zgadywała, co oznaczają dane anomalie; miała jednak nadzieję, iż się myli. Wydawało się również, że żadne zaklęcie nie działa, gdy w grę wchodził Mroczny Znak; nic nie mogła zdziałać w pobliżu jego lewego przedramienia i próbowała nań nie patrzeć. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna przerwała ciszę.

- Nie bardzo rozpoznaję te rezultaty... - powiedziała nieobecnym głosem.

Prawie spadła z krzesełka, gdy lakonicznie odezwał się Snape.

- Gdzie?

Rozejrzała się i zobaczyła, iż poza rzucającym gniewne spojrzenie w jej kierunku mężczyzną, nikogo innego nie było. Mimo iż stał w obronnej pozycji i był bez koszulki, jego wyraz twarzy wciąż był onieśmielający.

- Eee...

Nauczyciel wlepił w nią wzrok.

- Madame Pomfrey była potrzebna gdzie indziej. A przynajmniej ona tak twierdzi.- dodał kwaśno półgłosem; widać było, że jest wściekły, iż został w takiej sytuacji sam, ale, jak Hermiona sobie uświadomiła, jego gniew nie był skierowany w jej kierunku, bo w innym wypadku już dawno by na nią wybuchnął. - Skąd masz nieznane rezultaty?

Po chwili wahania dziewczyna wskazała palcem miejsce, a mężczyzna warknął rozdrażniony.

- Wbrew powszechnemu mniemaniu, nie mam oczu z tyłu głowy, panno Granger. _Pokaż mi_.

Przygryzając wargę, Hermiona bardzo ostrożnie przyłożyła dwa palce do jego pleców, próbując dotknąć miejsca niepoznaczonego przez blizny. Jego skóra była chłodna, a gdy go dotknęła, mężczyzna ledwie widocznie się wzdrygnął.

- Ah. To jest wątroba, na którą patrzysz ze złej strony. Powinnaś rzucić bardziej specyficzne, wątrobowe zaklęcia. - odpowiedział prawie neutralnym tonem, przykładając rękę do tego miejsca. Był tak spięty, że aż drżał; unikał również patrzenia na nią. - Twoje odczyty wskazują marskość spowodowaną przez nawracające i słabe przewlekłe zapalenie wątroby.

- Żółtaczka? - zapytała zaskoczona Gryfonka.

- Owszem. - warknął. - Naprawdę sądziłaś, że to jest naturalny kolor mojej skóry? Nawet ktoś, kto całe życie spędził pod ziemią nie wyglądałby tak.

Miał rację, ale nie zamierzała tego komentować. Na końcu języka miała pytanie o powód takiego zniszczenia wątroby, ale powstrzymała się. Z jednej strony nie chciała go bardziej denerwować, a z drugiej na prawdę jeszcze nie chciała tego wiedzieć. Skinąwszy, zapisała to, co powiedział jej mężczyzna; Madame Pomfrey i tak z nią przejrzy te notatki.

Mimo iż to było nerwowo wyczerpujące i w pewien sposób straszne, było również fascynujące i nie miała pojęcia, ile czasu minęło zanim ponownie się odezwała.

- Proszę pana, jest kolejny odczyt, którego nie rozumiem. Nie jest powiązany z żadnym konkretnym narządem, ale to nie jest też rana czy skutek jakiegoś zaklęcia.

- Gdzie?

- Ekhm... - dziewczyna mocno przełknęła i zaczerwieniła się. Podwinęła nogi pod siebie i wpatrywała się w jego plecy, modląc się, by się nie obrócił. - Poniżej pasa. - w końcu wymamrotała. Usłyszała ostry wdech, gdy cały się spiął i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Po długiej chwili odpowiedział jej szorstko.

- Nic, o co mogłabyś się martwić. To nie ma nic wspólnego z treningiem na Uzdrowiciela podczas wojny.

- Nie zawsze będzie wojna, proszę pana. - miękko zaprotestowała. - Co mam zrobić, gdy pojawi się odczyt, który nie wiem, co znaczy? Przeprosić pacjenta i poinformować go, iż nie mogę go leczyć, bo mój trening tego nie obejmował?

- Żaden z twoich pacjentów nigdy nie będzie na to cierpiał. - burknął Snape. - Chociaż raz w swoim życiu, panno Granger, _niech pani odpuści_ i przestanie wpychać swój nos tam, gdzie go nie chcą.

- Severusie. - wyjątkowo delikatnie wtrąciła się Dylis. - I tak wkrótce się się dowie. Chcesz, żeby usłyszała to od ciebie, czy od nas?

Przez chwilę Snape wpatrywał się w ścianę. Żyła na jego skroni mocno pulsowała, jego twarz, poza czerwonymi plamami na policzkach, straciła wszelkie kolory, a jego ciało zaczęło drżeć. Hermiona wyciągnęła nogi spod siebie, gotowa do ucieczki w razie, gdyby mężczyzna stracił cierpliwość i wybuchnął. Próbowała nie panikować, gdy zastanawiała się, co też, do diabła, było nie tak. Fakt, nie miała pojęcia, co oznacza ten odczyt, ale...

- Czy złożyła już pani przysięgę zachowania tajemnicy, panno Granger? - sztywno zapytał Snape.

- Nie, proszę pana. - szczerze odpowiedziała. - Jednakże z nikim, kto nie ma pojęcia o pana medycznej historii nigdy nie będę rozmawiała. - może i była Gryfonką, ale nie chciała umierać; zresztą to i tak niczyja sprawa.

Usłyszała jak mężczyzna coś szepcze, najpewniej jakieś przekleństwo, w dodatku paskudne. Następnie wolno potrząsnął głową, gwałtownie się obrócił, przeszedł obok niej do krzesełka, na którym leżały jego ciuchy i zaczął się ubierać. Nie robił tego zbyt starannie, nie ociągał się i w rekordowo szybkim czasie się ubrał. Nauczyciel najwidoczniej uznał, iż lekcja się skończyła, a Hermiona nie miała zamiaru się z nim o to kłócić; nie, kiedy był w takim humorze.

W pełni już ubrany Snape, ponownie przeszedł obok niej i podszedł do drzwi. Zatrzymał się, opierając dłoń na klamce i obrócił głowę tak, aby obserwować dziewczynę kątem oka; głowę miał opuszczoną, a twarz schowaną za kurtyną swoich włosów. Po chwili znowu się od niej odwrócił. Gryfonka usłyszała jak mężczyzna coś cicho wymamrotał pod nosem, jednak zbyt cicho, aby mogła usłyszeć co. Ponownie uniósł głowę i utkwił w niej swój wzrok, a ona mimowolnie się cofnęła o krok, widząc wyraz jego twarzy. Emocje wymalowane w jego oczach miały niemalże fizyczną siłę, którą odczuła jak uderzenie. Z ich ciemnej głębi krzyczał na nią jego ból i wściekłość, wymieszane z czymś, co wyglądało podobnie do wstydu.

Żołądek dziewczyny ścisnął zimny supeł.

- O Boże. - wyszeptała ledwo świadoma tego, że w ogóle się odezwała i wlepiła wzrok w Snape'a. - Ma pan na myśli...

Nawałnica emocji widoczna w jego oczach zwiększyła swoją siłę.

_- Tak._ - wysyczał.

Drgał mu mięsień na policzku, jak zauważyła zanim znowu opuścił głowę. Otworzył drzwi i gwałtownie uciekł z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając zaskoczoną dziewczynę, która wciąż się gapiła w miejsce, w którym stał. Podniosła wzrok na ścianę i zobaczyła, iż rama obrazu jest pusta. Hermiona ponownie spojrzała na drzwi, pozwalając, żeby informacje wsiąknęły do mózgu. Czuła jak wypełnia ją zimne przerażenie, po czym odwróciła się. Ostrożnie odłożyła swoje notatki i różdżkę, i niespiesznym, spokojnym krokiem ruszyła przez salę do małej łazienki, w której zwymiotowała.

Gdy zabrakło jej łez i nie miała już czym wymiotować, opuściła pomieszczenie i zobaczyła, że czeka na nią Madame Pomfrey.

- Przepraszam, Hermiono. - delikatnie powiedziała pielęgniarka. - Nie chciałam, żebyś się dowiedziała... o tym... Jeszcze nie. I z pewnością powiedziałabym ci to mniej dosadnie, by złagodzić twój szok.

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.

- On nie... powiedział mi tego dosadnie. - odparła bezbarwnym głosem. - W zasadzie był... Sama nie wiem. Mogło być gorzej. Nawet nie wiem, czemu mi powiedział. Cóż, właściwie to mi nie _powiedział_, ale nie wiem dlaczego pozwolił mi się tego domyśleć...

- Bo wiedział, że ja bym to w końcu zrobiła. - odpowiedziała grobowym głosem Poppy. - Nie wiedziałam, że pozostały jeszcze jakieś ślady, które mogłabyś znaleźć, bo w innym wypadku zostałabym z tobą, aby temu zapobiec.

- Nie wiedziała pani? - powtórzyła cicho Hermiona, wciąż czując się raczej oderwana od rzeczywistości. Przyjęła od kobiety szklankę wody, by pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego smaku z ust.

- Profesor Snape nie mówi mi wszystkiego. I już dawno temu nauczyłam się nie pytać go o... pewne rzeczy. On wie, jak sobie poradzić z fizycznymi skutkami i nie lubi, gdy ktoś wie o takich rzeczach. Nie jestem pewna czy nawet Dyrektor wie.

- Więc Dyrektor jest szczęściarzem. - odparła gorzko Gryfonka. - Chciałabym nie wiedzieć. - zrobiło jej się zimno i walczyła z dreszczami. Otuliła się szczelniej szatą. - Naprawdę, naprawdę chciałabym nie wiedzieć. - przełknęła gulę, którą jej się zrobiła w gardle i zapytała. - Może jest jakaś szansa, że jest gejem albo coś takiego?

- Nie. Zdecydowanie, absolutnie nie. Nawet jeżeli by nim był, takie zniszczenia nie są normalne.

Pokiwała głową; nie, to byłoby zbyt proste. Co dziwne, zawsze uważała Snape'a za aseksualnego. Zaciskając mocno zęby i ponownie przełykając, zmusiła się do myślenia. _Profesor Snape był gwałcony_. Najwidoczniej nie po raz pierwszy.

Zadławiła się, czując odruchy wymiotne, ale nie miała już czym wymiotować.

- Przykro mi, moja droga.

- Czemu? Nie tego pani chciała? W porządku, wygrała pani, już go nie nienawidzę. Nie mogę go nienawidzić po tym, czego się dowiedziałam. Zadowolona?

- Hermiono...

- Nie! Nie chciałam wiedzieć! - poczuła słony smak na ustach i zdała sobie sprawę, że płacze, co jedynie jeszcze bardziej ją zezłościło. Była szczęśliwa nienawidząc Snape'a i uważając go za mężczyznę bez serca, nie wartego zaufania i nieprzyjemnego. Teraz, znając powody, dla których taki był i wiedząc, że tyle wycierpiał w milczeniu, a żaden z ludzi, którzy go nienawidzą nie ma o tym pojęcia... To zniszczyło wszystkie te wygodne iluzje.

- Jestem pewna, że nie chciałaś. - cicho powiedziała starsza wiedźma. - Ja też nie chciałam, gdy już się dowiedziałam. Nawet teraz o to nie pytam, ponieważ wciąż nie chcę wiedzieć. Ale to jest właśnie to, co znaczy być Uzdrowicielem, zwłaszcza Uzdrowicielem Zakonu Feniksa podczas wojny. - podała Hermionie czystą chusteczkę. - A my tylko sobie radzimy ze skutkami. - dodała delikatnie. - Severus... profesor Snape... jest tym, który to znosi.

- Jak...? - spytała cienkim głosem Hermiona, próbując osuszyć oczy, choć wciąż drżała. Nie była jednak w stanie dokończyć pytania. _Jak on to robi? I dlaczego?_ Co było takie ważne dla niego, że z własnej woli godził się na taką przemoc? Co zrobił Voldemort, że Snape aż tak go nienawidził?

- To jest Severus Snape. - odpowiedziała cicho Dylis, próbując oddać istotę problemu. Portret wzruszył ramionami, gdy Hermiona na niego spojrzała i próbowała skupić na nim wzrok. - To jedyna odpowiedź jaką mamy, Hermiono. Z racjonalnego punktu widzenia powinien umrzeć przed końcem pierwszej wojny. Nie mam pojęcia jak przetrwał tak długo, zwłaszcza że, jestem pewna, nie wiemy o wszystkim. Coś go motywuje, ale nie mam pojęcia co to jest. On jest... przerażająco silny.

Hermiona głośno wydmuchała nos, czując się odrobinę lepiej; przynajmniej fizycznie. Machnęła ręką w stronę swoich notatek.

- Jeżeli choć w połowie mam rację, powinien już nie żyć.

Mediwiedźma podniosła kawałek pergaminu i szybko go przejrzała.

- Nie mylisz się. W większości masz rację, moja droga. Dobra robota. I spróbuj się nie martwić; potrzeba o wiele więcej niż to, by na dłużej powstrzymać profesora Snape'a. Prawda, ktoś inny byłby już martwy, ale, jak powiedziała Dylis, to jest Severus. - pielęgniarka smutno się uśmiechnęła. - Nawet teraz ciągle jestem zaskoczona, ile on jest w stanie wytrzymać. W połowie przypadków to go nawet nie spowalnia.

- On nawet _wygląda_ na wpół drogi do śmierci. - skomentowała Hermiona czkając, gdy walczyła ze szlochem i zmusiła się do uspokojenia się choć trochę, by nie wpaść w histerię. Przez chwilę się zastanawiała. - Nie, właściwie to nie. Powinien tak wyglądać, ale tak nie jest. To jest jak... Nie wiem, chart albo co? To nienormalne, żeby człowiek był aż tak chudy, ale w jakiś sposób mu to pomaga? Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić.

- Słyszałam gorsze opisy jego osoby. - odpowiedziała ze śmiechem Dylis. - Powiem więcej, Severus też.

Madame Pomfrey wyglądała jakby próbowała powstrzymać śmiech i przytaknęła.

- Biorąc pod uwagę pani możliwości, to raczej słaby opis, panno Granger, ale rozumiem, co masz na myśli. Normalne zasady nie dotyczą Severusa Snape'a. A teraz, jeśli weźmiesz swoje notatki do mojego biura, zrobię nam herbaty i spróbujemy się dowiedzieć, czemu tak jest.

* * *

Eliksiry, które Hermiona miała następnego dnia były najgorszą ze wszystkich lekcji w jej akademickim życiu. Przez większość czasu Snape tylko się gapił na nią, a kiedy siadał, miał wyzywające spojrzenie, jakby chciał, aby się wzdrygnęła albo skrzywiła. Nie trzeba było być Wiem-To-Wszystko, by mieć pewność, iż mężczyzna czeka na najmniejszy powód, aby rozszarpać ją na kawałki. Miejmy nadzieję, że tylko słownie, ale na po prawdzie nawet tego nie była pewna. Nawet Harry'emu nie często się udawało doprowadzić nauczyciela do takiej wściekłości. Najwidoczniej Snape czuł się zawstydzony, że dziewczyna wiedziała o nim więcej niż ktokolwiek inny i miał trudność z rozdzieleniem Hermiony Uzdrowicielki od Hermiony uczennicy. Równie wyraźnie było widać, iż nie wierzy w jej słowa o zachowaniu milczenia.

Podsumowując, te rzeczy sprawiały, iż atmosfera była niekomfortowa, zwłaszcza, że nieprzespana noc i kolejny atak płaczu wyczerpały ją, i od rana była podminowana. Po raz pierwszy było jej łatwo zostawić Neville'a, Harry'ego i Rona samym sobie; nie tylko dlatego, że nie chciała ściągnąć na siebie gniewu Snape'a, ale musiała skupić się na swoim eliksirze, zwłaszcza, że miała dużo do przemyślenia.

Ostatnia noc była nie tylko dołująca, ale też oświecająca. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co było nie tak ze stanem zdrowia mężczyzny, Snape był medycznym cudem. Jego metabolizm był kompletnie nienormalny; choć to dziwne, był naturalnie chudy i nie miało to nic wspólnego z jego dietą. Nie miał ani problemów z jedzeniem, ani z tarczycą, czy czymś innym; po prostu nigdy nie przybierał na wadze, zwłaszcza, gdy był zestresowany. Wprawdzie jego waga znajdowała się poniżej nawet jego normy, ale nie było to poważne.

Okazało się, że przewlekłe zapalenie wątroby było spowodowane nadużywaniem alkoholu w przeszłości i leczenie go nie miało sensu, ponieważ nadal okazyjnie się upijał. Nie często, zapewniały ją Madame Pomfrey z Dylis, ale czasami. Okazało się, że w jego rodzinie też ktoś był alkoholikiem i wziąwszy pod uwagę jego tryb życia, można było zrozumieć, dlaczego szukał różnych sposobów radzenia sobie z jego skutkami. Hermiona ponownie zapytała o ślady od strzykawek i obydwie kobiety zapewniły ją, że choć w przeszłości ćpał, teraz jest czysty od niemal 10 lat; nie _uważały_, by ponownie zaczął ćpać, a i on powiedział, że nic ni bierze. Były również oznaki samookaleczenia; nie wszystkie jego blizny były spowodowane przez innych ludzi, jednakże obydwie kobiety były prawie pewne, że Profesor już tego nie robi.

"Prawie pewność" była problemem. Niemożliwością było spisać całą medyczną historię Snape'a, z bardzo prostego powodu: mężczyzna albo odmawiał odpowiedzi, albo do niczego się nie przyznawał. Większość obrażeń sam leczył i ignorował te, z którymi nie mógł sobie poradzić dopóki same się nie zaleczyły. Okazało się, iż jest kompetentnym uzdrowicielem - amatorem, a przynajmniej w wypadku ran i klątw, i wiedział wystarczająco dużo o niemagicznej medycynie, żeby się utrzymać przy życiu. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że sam kontrolował swoją dietę; okazało się, iż jedną z przyczyn był wrzód żołądka spowodowany stresem i drugi na wpół wyleczony - co mogło w jakiś sposób tłumaczyć jego zachowanie.

Blizny, częściowo wyleczone cięcia i siniaki były mało ważne. Próg bólu Snape'a był nieludzki i prawie nie zwracał uwagi na co poważniejsze rany; miał tyle blizn, bo nie wyleczył ran - co prawdopodobnie miało związek z kilkoma psychologicznymi problemami - nawet jeśli wpływały one na jego ogólny wygląd.

To jego system nerwowy był największym problemem; ciągła ekspozycja na Zaklęcie Cruciatus powoli niszczyła jego komórki nerwowe. Hermiona jeszcze się nie nauczyła specyficznych czarów do układu nerwowego, ale Madame Pomfrey pokazała jej ostatnie badanie Snape'a i wyjaśniła, co oznaczają odczyty. Mistrz Eliksirów ciągle odczuwał ból, ponieważ nie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wyzdrowieć zanim znowu został uderzony klątwą. Jego układ krążeniowy też zawodził, obniżając temperaturę ciała o stopień lub dwa poniżej normy - już wcześniej zauważyła, że ma drgawki.

Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, nie było zaskakujące, że Snape zawsze był w złym humorze.

Próbowały również przedyskutować temat seksualnego wykorzystywania mężczyzny, ale nie odniosły sukcesu; po pierwsze temat był sam w sobie stresujący, a po drugie ani Madame Pomfrey, ani Dylis nie wiedziały zbyt wiele. Snape nigdy im o tym nie powiedział; mediwiedźma przypadkiem się dowiedziała, gdy znalazła wewnętrzny krwotok i nalegała, by się nim zająć, a mężczyzna był zbyt słaby, by protestować. Nie miały pojęcia jak często się to zdarza, skoro Madame Pomfrey rzadko robiła mu kompleksowe badania; za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna siadał na chwilę, Hermiona przygryzała wargę. Najwidoczniej Voldemort wykorzystywał seksu i jako nagrodę, i jako karę - tak jakby potrzebowała mieć kolejny powód, by go nienawidzić. Kobiety powiedziały jej, iż bardzo rzadko tak robił i zapewniły, że plotki i opowieści o balach Śmierciożerców były wyolbrzymione i wielką bzdurą, jednakże to dziewczyny nie pocieszyło.

Madame Pomfrey pokazała Hermionie jak sobie radzić w takich przypadkach, ale od razu uprzedziła, iż w tej sytuacji nic jej to nie pomoże, ponieważ Snape nie reagował tak, jak większość ludzi. Jeżeli czuł się winny i zawstydzony, ukrywał te emocje głęboko i choć istniała nikła szansa, iż miał z tego powodu traumę, to z pewnością to również chował głęboko. Takie postępowanie nie było zdrowe, ale nie było mowy o tym, żeby zmusić go do czegokolwiek, a on wolał, aby nie poruszały tej kwestii. Choć to było okropne, najlepszym co mogły zrobić, była ignorancja tematu, ponieważ Profesor sobie tego życzył i nie mogły zbyt dużo zdziałać.

W opinii Hermiony, to właśnie była ta najgorsza część. Nic się poprawi. Dopóki on albo Voldemort nie umrą, wciąż i wciąż będzie tak traktowany. Co najgorsze, najprawdopodobniej to Snape prędzej umrze, co oznacza, że nigdy całkowicie nie wyzdrowieje. Będzie znosił ból i rany tak długo, aż go nie zabiją. Szczerze mówiąc, zapewne powitałby śmierć z radością.

_Po co być Uzdrowicielem, skoro nie możesz kogoś wyleczyć?_

Na chwilę spojrzała w stronę biurka Snape'a, nie pozwalając oczom zatrzymać się na widoku na dłużej niż sekundę. Mężczyzna wciąż się w nią wpatrywał i jego spojrzenie nie zmieniło się o włos, gdy zauważył jej wzrok; być może jego oczy stały się bardziej harde. Hermiona pospiesznie skupiła uwagę na swoim kociołku i zastanawiała się, co teraz będzie.

Oczywistym było, iż coś się zmieni. Lubiła Eliksiry i chciała jak najlepiej zdać SUMa z tego przedmiotu, jednak jeśli na każdej lekcji będzie siedziała jak na szpilkach, czekając aż mężczyzna w końcu wybuchnie i słownie rozszarpie ją na kawałki, nie uda jej się dobrze wypaść na egzaminie. Jeżeli każdej nocy będzie szlochała i rozmyślała, nie poradzi sobie też na innych lekcjach. Nie będzie też w stanie kontynuować nauki na Uzdrowiciela, jeżeli jej jedyny pacjent będzie reagował ledwie wstrzymywaną furią za każdym razem, gdy dowie się czegoś nowego o jego przejściach.

Mogłaby poczekać i zobaczyć, co się stanie, ale nie miała tego w naturze. Poza żalem i przerażeniem cała ta sytuacja podnieciła jej ciekawość. Wszyscy przyjaciele mogli zaświadczyć, że Hermiona Granger mogła stać się niebezpieczna, gdy się na czymś skupiła, a teraz chciała się dowiedzieć nie tylko _jak_, ale też _dlaczego_ Snape przetrwał to wszystko. A to oznaczało, że musi się o nim więcej dowiedzieć.

_A jak mi się to już uda, pójdę do Voldemorta i dam mu wielkiego, mokrego całusa_, powiedziała do siebie. Nie było nic bardziej niebezpiecznego niż to, co zamierzała zrobić.

Snape ją zabije.

* * *

Przez tydzień Hermiona próbowała wymyślić plan, który nie skończyłby się jej brutalną śmiercią, ale musiała przyznać się do porażki. Zbyt dużo czasu spędzała z Gryfonami, uświadomiła sobie z żalem; nie miała szansy przeciwko jakiemukolwiek Ślizgonowi, a co dopiero przeciw ich Opiekunowi Domu, jeżeli nie umiała być subtelna. Potrzebowała wiedzieć jak oni widzieli Świat; problemem jednak był brak Ślizgona, który mógłby jej pomóc, skoro cały Dom kompletnie nią pogardzał.

Idea przyszła do niej w środku nocy, zaskakując ją nagłą inspiracją i wybudzając ze snu. _Był_ jeden Ślizgon, który mógłby - tylko mógłby - jej pomóc; przynajmniej jeżeli dobrze rozegra sytuację i nie będzie próbowała wszystkiego sama robić. Nie ma czasu do stracenia; dziewczyna wyskoczyła z łóżka, założyła szlafrok i ostrożnie stąpając wyszła z dormitorium, zeszła do opustoszałego Pokoju Wspólnego i przeszła przez dziurę portretu, obiecując sobie, że po dzisiejszej nocy znajdzie jakiś pusty obraz i powiesi go nad łóżkiem.

Gruba Dama nie była zachwycona, gdy jej przeszkodzono, ale jej narzekania się skończyły, gdy Hermiona uprzejmie poprosiła o przekazanie prośby o spotkanie do portretu Dylis Derwent. Mniej niż dziesięć minut później, Hermiona siedziała w pustej sali niedaleko Wieży Gryffindoru i wpatrywała się w byłą Dyrektorkę i Uzdrowicielkę.

- Chcę poznać Fineasa Nigellusa.

Dylis uniosła brew.

- Dlaczego?

- Powiedziałaś, że wraz z tobą i Madame Pomfrey jest sojusznikiem profesora Snape'a.

- Owszem... ale powiedziałam ci to kilka tygodni temu. Dlaczego _teraz_ chcesz się z nim spotkać?

- Bo uważam, że potrzebuję jego pomocy. - przyznała się cicho Hermiona. - Sądzę, że jest jedyną osobą, która mogłaby mi pomóc zrozumieć Ślizgonów. Nawet jeśli bym zapytała, żaden uczeń nie porozmawiałby ze mną, a profesora Snape'a nie zapytam z oczywistych powodów. Jak myślisz?

Starsza wiedźma zmarszczyła brwi.

- Masz rację, mógłby ci pomóc. Pytanie czy to zrobi? Fineas jest Ślizgonem do szpiku kości; istnieje powód, dla którego jeszcze go nie poznałaś. Nie lubi cię przez twój status krwi. W dodatku, nie robi nic bez powodu; najpewniej zażąda jakiejś zapłaty i bez chwili wahania może powiedzieć Severusowi, co próbujesz zrobić.

- Tyle się domyśliłam. - wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie sądzę, bym miała zbyt wielki wybór. Albo zaryzykuję, że na mnie doniesie albo zostanę złapana, bo jestem zbyt gryfońska.

Dylis się smutno uśmiechnęła.

- Jesteś najmniej gryfońską uczennicą wśród swoich kolegów... ale przyznaję, że to za mało. Nie jesteś w stanie rywalizować ze Ślizgonem, zwłaszcza z Severusem. Dobrze, zobaczę, co Fineas powie. Będzie chciał się spotkać z tobą beze mnie, żeby zobaczyć z jakiej gliny jesteś ulepiona i będzie niemiły.

- Tak jak profesor Snape? - zapytała złośliwie Hermiona.

Kobieta miękko parsknęła.

- Gorzej. Severus ma maniery; Fineas nie.

- Jakaś rada? - _Nigdy nie zauważyłam, by Snape miał maniery._

- Bądź szczera. Ma wiele lat za sobą i wie, kiedy się go okłamuje. I spróbuj okiełznać swój temperament; nie pozwól, by zobaczył cię jako małą, śmieszną uczennicę albo jako emocjonalnego Gryfona. Powodzenia.

Dylis zniknęła z obrazu i Hermiona wygodniej się usadowiła na krzesełku, żałując że nie wzięła ze sobą Krzywołapa. Miło by było mieć jakiegoś sojusznika, zwłaszcza, że jej pupil wykazałby więcej zrozumienia niż jej przyjaciele.

Kilka minut później odezwał się z wyższością męski głos.

- Myślisz, że co robisz, Szlamo? - wycedził.

_Miło_. Obróciła się i uważnie przyjrzała się portretowi, który patrzył na nią z miażdżącą pogardą. Naturalnie Hermiona wcześniej szukała informacji o nim i wiedziała, że Fineas Nigellus Black jest jednym z przodków Syriusza; chociaż nie można było tego stwierdzić po wyglądzie.

- Dzień dobry, proszę pana. - odpowiedziała tak uprzejmie jak tylko mogła. - Dziękuję, że zgodził się pan ze mną spotkać.

Mężczyzna prychnął.

- Odpowiedz na pytanie, dziewczyno.

- Jestem pewna, że Dylis panu wyjaśniła, - zaczęła ostrożnie - iż potrzebuję pana rady. Potrzebuję pomocy w zrozumieniu umysłów Ślizgonów.

- Dlaczego?

_Bądź szczera_, powiedziała jej Dylis. Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Jest wiele powodów, proszę pana. Jedną z przyczyn jest wojna; wielu Śmierciożerców było Ślizgonami, tak samo jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Chciałabym choć częściowo zrozumieć jak myślą, zobaczyć, czy mogę zrozumieć ich obecne działania. Chciałabym również wiedzieć więcej o moich kolegach z roku. Widzę ich codziennie, ale nic o nich nie wiem. Ale przede wszystkim, przyznaję, chodzi o profesora Snape'a.

Przestała mówić chcąc zobaczyć, czy doczeka się jakiejkolwiek reakcji, ale brak wyrazu twarzy był chyba uniwersalny dla wszystkich dorosłych Ślizgonów; równie dobrze Fineas mógł być zwykłym mugolskim portretem.

- Kontynuuj.

- Jestem go ciekawa. - przyznała. - Zawsze był nauczycielem, którego nie mogłam zrozumieć, jedynym, któremu nie mogłam zaimponować. To tylko część. Chcę wiedzieć o nim więcej. Chcę również mu pomóc i dopóki go nie zrozumiem, nie będę w stanie nawet się do niego zbliżyć. Pozwala mi pomagać Madame Pomfrey w leczeniu go, ponieważ nie ma wyboru, ale ślepy by zauważył, że tego nienawidzi. Będzie łatwiej nam wszystkim, jeżeli będę znała sposób, dzięki któremu mniej będzie nienawidził.

Przez długi czas portret był cichy. Hermiona robiła, co mogła, by się nie wiercić i gryzła się w język, aby go nie pospieszać. Wreszcie były Dyrektor paskudnie się się odezwał:

- Mała, arogancka Szlama z ciebie, czyż nie?

- Proszę, niech mnie pan tak nie nazywa. - odpowiedziała spokojnie.

- Prawda cię boli?

- Nie, ale jest pan hipokrytą. Może moi rodzice są Mugolami, ale nie są kuzynami. Wolę być Mugolaczką niż wsobną. - burknęła. - Najprawdopodobniej moja linia jest czystsza niż pańska. - nie mogła powstrzymać gniewu, ale udało jej się nie krzyczeć na niego.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, mężczyzna brzmiał na rozbawionego, gdy parsknął.

- Interesujące.

Rozzłoszczona Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że się z nią bawił, testował ją. Już miała zamiar zażądać odpowiedzi od niego - pomoże jej czy nie? - ale coś sprawiło, że ugryzła się w język; w tym momencie bardziej potrzebowała jego pomocy niż swojej dumy.

Fineas przekrzywił głowę i zmarszczył brwi, gdy jej się przyglądał. Wyraz jego twarzy sugerował, iż przygląda się rzadkiemu i nietypowemu owadowi zamkniętemu w pojemniku, ale mężczyzna był również zamyślony.

- Powiem ci kilka rzeczy, dziewczyno, ale tylko dlatego, że chcę zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie. - w końcu powiedział. - Bycie portretem jest bardzo nudne, nawet nie jesteś w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. To wydaje się być zabawne. Ale nie będę karmił cię łyżeczką. Jeżeli jesteś tak mądra jak twierdzi Dylis, sama się reszty domyślisz. Jeśli nie... - paskudnie się zaśmiał. - Jeśli nie, Severus wywróci cię na lewą stronę i powiesi, żebyś wyschła. W obydwu wypadkach, będę miał rozrywkę. Uważaj więc, ponieważ nie będę się powtarzał. I nie przerywaj.

Ponownie gryząc się w język, Hermiona tylko przytaknęła i pochyliła się do przodu, przyglądając się mężczyźnie.

- Po pierwsze, każdy prawdziwy Ślizgon ma więcej niż jeden powód dla _każdego_ swojego działania. Tym samym dostrzegamy więcej niż jedną przyczynę w działaniach wszystkich wokół nas. Nic nie jest dla nas pewnikiem i nikomu nie wierzymy.

Wolno skinęła, chcą pokazać, że go słucha; potrzebowała czasu, by to przemyśleć zanim będzie pewna, iż rozumie, ale słuchała, co jej mówił.

- Po drugie, nasze społeczeństwo stanowią bogaci Czystokrwiści. Severus jest biednym półkrwi czarodziejem. Pamiętaj o tym.

Hermiona rozmyślała o tym; Fineas przestał mówić, dając jej czas, by to przetrawiła. Więc Snape zawsze był wyrzutkiem. Przebywanie w takim świecie musiało być ciągłą szarpaniną. Zrobiła mentalną notatkę o potrzebie ponownego przestudiowania jego historii i spróbowania zdobycia wiedzy o tradycyjnych wartościach czystokrwistych czarodziejów, i skinęła głową.

- Po trzecie, żaden Ślizgon nie obdarza łatwo zaufaniem. Uczą nas polegać na sobie, wykorzystywać ludzi wokoło i pilnować swoich spraw. Severus nauczył się tego w najbardziej surowy sposób.

Ponownie skinęła głową. Wiedziała wystarczająco o historii Snape'a, żeby to zgadnąć; Fineas kazał jej zajrzeć głębiej, dłużej się nad tym zastanowić. Był strasznie prześladowany, prawie do swojej wytrzymałości, najpewniej był krzywdzony przez rodziców, stracił swojego jedynego przyjaciela, został zdradzony przez instytucję, która miała go ochraniać i regularnie był narażony na wykorzystywanie swojej osoby.

- Tyle powinno ci wystarczyć. - szorstko powiedział Fineas. - Mała rada, zanim zrobisz kolejny krok; pierwszym było poproszenie mnie o pomoc, co jest zadziwiająco inteligentne jak na Gryfonkę. Nie ładuj się na siłę. Nie próbuj wepchnąć się w jego życie i zmusić go do zmiany zachowania. Spróbuj być choć trochę subtelna. On _będzie_ cię podejrzewać, nawet przez chwilę nie myśl, że nie, ale tak długo, jak nie będzie miał solidnego dowodu, nic nie zrobi. Rozsądne wątpienie jest twoim sprzymierzeńcem. Głównym problemem z Gryfonami jest wasza emocjonalność; wszystko, co czujecie macie wypisane na twarzy tak, by cały świat to zauważył, a potem jeszcze to wykrzykujecie, w razie gdyby nie zauważył. Nie próbuj zbyt mocno.

Tym razem jej skiniecie było smutne; lata temu zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jedną z przyczyn, dla których Snape uważał ją za denerwującą było to, iż za bardzo starała mu się zaimponować. Był jedynym nauczycielem, który zdawał się nie doceniać jej inteligencji i najbardziej okrutnie ją krytykował, i tym bardziej starała się wygrać sobie jego przychylność. Nawet gdy już sobie uświadomiła, że to zła metoda, nie przestała tego robić, bo nie znała innego sposobu.

- Jeszcze jedno. - powiedział Fineas. - Podobno jesteś inteligentna. Wykorzystaj to. Myśl, zanim zaczniesz działać i naucz się obserwować. Wiesz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, ale jeszcze sobie tego nie uświadomiłaś. Uważaj na to, co dzieje się wokół ciebie i patrz głębiej. Analizuj wszystko. Nawet mały, nic nieznaczący szczegół jest ważny.

- Dziękuję, proszę pana.

- Nie dziękuj mi, dziewczyno. Igrasz z ogniem i pożałujesz tego. - przerwał na chwilę. - Musisz wiedzieć kilka rzeczy o Severusie. Nikt nie jest prosty, a on jest bardziej niż inni skomplikowany. Pierwszą rzeczą jest lojalność. To wiele o nim mówi; nie daje z siebie ani łatwo, ani lekko, ale jeżeli już to zrobi, to będzie na zawsze. Jest stały i niezmienny jak ruch ziemi. Nigdy nie złamie obietnicy i nigdy się nie odwróci plecami do osoby, którą uznaje za wartą jego czasu. Jest niezdolny do zdrady i nigdy, ale to nigdy jej nie wybaczy.

- Przepraszam, że panu przerywam, ale... jest podwójnym agentem. Czy to z definicji nie czyni go zdrajcą, proszę pana?

- Przynajmniej pytasz, a nie zakładasz. - burknął portret. - Nie. Riddle sam to sobie zrobił. Wziął lojalność Severusa i złamał ją, pozostawiając mu możliwość wyboru innej drogi. Nie jest zdrajcą. Drugą rzeczą, którą musisz wiedzieć jest jego poczucie humoru. To nie jest typowa, ślizgońska cecha. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale Severus nigdy was nie okłamał. Nie powie prawdy, tak będzie żonglował słowami, by ludzie wyciągnęli błędne wnioski, ale nigdy otwarcie nie skłamie. Tak samo jak są linie, których nie przekroczy i rzeczy, których nie zrobi. Obserwuj go, gdy ma kontakt z twoimi kolegami; wie o was wystarczająco, by zrobić z was wraki, ale nigdy się do tego nie posunie. Tak samo jak są rzeczy, które są od niego, jako od Śmierciożercy wymagane, a których nie zrobi. Ma swój surowy kodeks moralny, nawet jeśli jest on niekonwencjonalny.

Hermiona już miała zamiar zacząć się z nim sprzeczać, gdy nagle pomyślała o Neville'u. Snape zawsze go nie lubił, zawsze go obrażał i umniejszał mu, ale... cóż, to, co się zdarzyło rodzicom Neville'a było powszechną wiedzą, zwłaszcza wśród starszego pokolenia. Jeżeli celem było zranienie chłopaka, to była najlepsza metoda na to, a jednak Snape nigdy nie wspomniał o jego rodzicach. Zrobił kilka niemiłych komentarzy na temat babci Neville'a (do trzeciego roku i wydarzenia z boginem), ale nigdy nie nawiązał do Franka i Alicji; pośrednio czy bezpośrednio. I choć często robił złośliwe komentarze na temat ojca Harry'ego, nigdy nie wspominał jego matki ani, z tego co sobie przypominała, nie nawiązywał do ich śmierci.

Fineas pokiwał głową, jakby wiedział, że już zaczynała inaczej myśleć. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że jej plan nie raz przyprawi ją o ból głowy.

- Ostatnia rzecz, na którą musisz uważać jest jego ból. - cicho kontynuował portret. - Nie jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić przez co przeszedł Severus. Nikt nie może, bo nikt nie wie wszystkiego. Ludzie różnie reagują na ból; Severus się od niego dystansuje. Doszedł do tego punktu, że przestał się przejmować fizycznym bólem, każdego rodzaju; przeżył już tyle, że przestało to być istotne i dlatego jest w stanie tak łatwo ryzykować swoje życie. Jednakże to pozostawia go osłabionym na inne rodzaje bólu. Próbuje się odciąć, by się chronić, ale nie jest w stanie osłonić się przed wszystkim. Jest niezwykle mocno zniszczony emocjonalnie w sposób, którego nikt nie zrozumie, najpewniej nawet on sam, a żyje i nie zwariował tylko dlatego, że jest w stanie balansować na linii. Bądź bardzo ostrożna, panno Granger. Jeden błąd może spowodować katastrofę. Czy zaczynasz rozumieć, co chcesz zrobić?

Hermiona przełknęła.

- Najprawdopodobniej nie.

- Przynajmniej jesteś szczera. Głupia, ale szczera. - jego oczy się zwęziły. - Co teraz zrobisz?

Przez chwilę się nad tym zastanowiła.

- Spróbuję zasnąć. Gdy będę wypoczęta i spokojna, pomyślę nad tym i zdecyduję, co zrobić. - spojrzała na portret i posłała mu słaby uśmiech. - Żadnego impulsywnego działania, obiecuję. Nie zawsze zachowuję się jak typowy Gryfon.

Mężczyzna prychnął.

- Uwierzę, kiedy zobaczę. I pamiętaj, że od wygranej lub przegranej zależy mentalny stan Severusa i to, jak długo wytrzyma. Nie spraw, żeby było gorzej.

- Nie ma więc ciśnienia?

- Ha. Szczęścia, dziewczyno; będziesz go potrzebować.

* * *

**Od autorki**: Ah, Fineas, wieczny optymista... A jednak ma rację. Więcej akcji i rozmów w następnym rozdziale.

**Od tłumaczki: **Naprawdę akcja zacznie się rozkręcać już niedługo.


	5. Chapter 5

Dziękuję Wam za wszystkie komentarze ;). Są jak wiatr pod skrzydłami ;).

Nadal szukam bety ;).

Fragmenty podkreślone są cytatami z książki "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa".

Raz jeszcze: Postacie i miejsca znane z sagi Pottera należą wyłącznie do pani Rowling ;).

* * *

"**Czuję jakby nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi prawdy**

**O dorastaniu i o tym, jaka to będzie walka.**

**Mając mętlik w głowie**

**Oglądałem się za siebie, aby sprawdzić gdzie popełniłem błąd**."

Queen "Too much love will kill you"

* * *

Kolejne dwa dni zajęło Hermionie wymyślenie czegoś i pomysł naszedł ją na Historii Magii - źródło lepszych z jej pomysłów, pomimo tego, że była jedynym uczniem, który robił nań notatki; coś w jej mózgu zaskoczyło, gdy zapisywała podawane informacje. Madame Pomfrey sama jej podpowiedziała możliwe rozwiązanie podczas ich pierwszej dyskusji o stanie zdrowie Snape'a: _Wydaje mi się, że codziennie rano biega._

Po kolacji znalazła pustą salę i poprosiła jeden z portretów, żeby przekazał Fineasowi Nigellusowi prośbę o spotkanie. Niecierpliwie czekała na przybycie byłego Dyrektora.

- Sądząc ze sposobu w jaki siedzisz na krześle, zgaduję, iż wymyśliłaś w jaki sposób podejść naszego szanownego Profesora? - zapytał, patrząc na nią wyniośle. - Oświeć mnie.

- Chciałabym zadać panu kilka pytań na temat jego zwyczajów.

- Już ci mówiłem, Granger, że nie będę karmił cię łyżeczką.

- Nie proszę pana o to. - odparowała dziewczyna. - Chcę zadać panu dwa pytania. Obydwa mają krótką odpowiedź. I zostawię pana w spokoju.

Portret westchnął teatralnie.

- W porządku.

- O której godzinie zazwyczaj rano wstaje?

Fineas zwęził oczy i prawie się uśmiechnął.

- Ah... Rozumiem. Różnie bywa, ale zazwyczaj nieludzko wcześnie; nie tylko podczas wojny cierpi na bezsenność, a teraz jest gorzej. Jednakże swoje komnaty opuszcza wpół do albo za piętnaście szósta.

_Auć._ Wcześniej niż sądziła, ale to nie był koniec świata; po prostu dopóki się nie przyzwyczai będzie musiała krócej czytać nocami.

- A jak daleko podróżuje zanim zacznie swój dzień?

- Nie wiem. - odpowiedział spokojnie portret. - Nie mam portretu na zewnątrz. Będziesz musiała zapytać kogoś, kto spędza więcej czasu na błoniach niż ja.

_Hagrid._ Hermiona się wyszczerzyła; gajowego nie było, ale kiedyś przecież wróci.

- Dziękuję za radę.

- Radzę ci najpierw poćwiczyć. - odparł posyłając jej raczej obraźliwe spojrzenie. - Zazwyczaj przez godzinę go nie ma. - zrobiła minę w kierunku mężczyzny, ale dotarły do niej jego słowa. Choć Snape był poobijany i zmaltretowany, był całkiem sprawny i jeżeli tą godzinę spędzał cały czas biegając, naprawdę będzie musiała poćwiczyć, zanim mu dorówna.

* * *

Niedługo po swoich szesnastych urodzinach, Hermiona otrzymała kolejną lekcję o życiu szpiega. Gdy ziewając dowlokła się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego na wezwanie Dylis, powitał ją widok kłócących się Madame Pomfrey i Snape'a.

- Co się tym razem stało? - zapytała, ziewając.

- Nic, co próbuję wytłumaczyć od dwudziestu minut. - warknął Snape szorstkim tonem, wyglądając i brzmiąc na tak zmęczonego, jak ona sama się czuła. Wyczuła jednak w jego głosie nieznaną jej nutę.

- Jest pan cały we krwi, proszę pana. - wytknęła wbrew sobie zmartwiona. - To nie wygląda jak nic.

Po długiej i raczej nieprzyjemnej ciszy, podczas której Dylis zniknęła ze swojej ramy, a Madame Pomfrey machała niepotrzebnie różdżką, Snape odchrząknął i cicho odpowiedział:

- To nie moja krew.

Hermiona zagapiła się na mężczyznę pustym wzrokiem, po czym jej mózg wreszcie się obudził i uświadomiła sobie, co się stało. Mocno przełknęła.

- ... Och - wymamrotała drżącym głosem, nie mogąc wymyślić nic bardziej sensownego.

Snape spojrzał na podłogę, unikając jej wzroku, a jego twarz, jak zawsze, nie miała żadnego wyrazu. Lekko drgnął, kiedy Madame Pomfrey złapała go za szczękę, by podnieść jego twarz do góry, ale nie odezwał się gdy pielęgniarka powróciła do oczyszczania jego bladej skóry z krwi.

Ponownie przełykając, Hermiona spojrzała w bok i objęła się w pasie, drżąc od nagłego chłodu, który na nią spłynął. Nie mogła się zmusić, by ponownie na niego spojrzeć. Chodziła dookoła Skrzydła, podczas gdy mediwiedźma go badała, a później odesłała do komnat, delikatnie mu mówiąc, by był ostrożny; usłyszała, jak Snape przechodzi obok niej. Na chwilę się zatrzymał i niemalże bezgłośnie westchnął, po czym minął ją i podszedł do drzwi. Dopiero gdy się za nim zamknęły, dziewczyna ponownie się obróciła.

Madame Pomfrey się na nią spojrzała.

- To kolejna strona zawodu szpiega. - powiedziała cicho. - Mniej więcej wiesz, co robią Śmierciożercy. Profesor Snape musi czasami uczestniczyć w tych praktykach, żeby nie odkryli jego roli.

- Zabił dzisiaj kogoś. - powiedziała dziewczyna cienkim głosem, zdumiona szorstkością brzmienia.

- Prawdopodobnie. - miękko zgodziła się z nią pielęgniarka. - Nie pytałam. Gdyby to było strategicznie ważne, powiedziałby Dyrektorowi, lecz jeśli tak nie było, zachowa tą wiedzę dla siebie.

- Nie jestem zdziwiona. - wymamrotała Gryfonka. Wszyscy robili sobie żarty na temat tego, jak często Snape morduje uczniów i używa ich narządów w Eliksirach. Nie wspominając o tym, że sobie wyobraża jak ich w makabryczny sposób zamordować, ale... on na prawdę był mordercą. Dziewczyną ponownie wstrząsnął dreszcz. - Dlaczego tu był? Nie wyglądał na zranionego.

- Bo nie był. Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż ten mężczyzna się przyzna, iż czasami potrzebuje towarzystwa. Jego dzisiejsza wymówka dotyczyła sprawdzenia zapasów eliksirów. Chyba. Przestałam go słuchać. Chciał się ze mną zobaczyć. Może nie konkretnie ze mną, ale z kimś, kto wie, co robi i nie osądza go.

- Jak może się pani zachowywać normalnie? - zapytała cicho.

- Co innego mam zrobić, panno Granger? Nie wiem, kim była ofiara. Nawet jeśli bym wiedziała, nic nie mogłabym zrobić. Ich śmierć była szybsza i mniej brutalna, niż mogłaby być, gdyby inny Śmierciożerca był na jego miejscu. Tysiące niewinnych ginie podczas wojny; jedynym sposobem na przerwanie tej rzezi jest praca nad jak najszybszym zakończeniu wojny, co przecież robimy. Moja histeria w żaden sposób nie pomogłaby Severusowi. Nawet bez mojego traktowania go jak potwora, on się tak czuje.

Przypominając sobie wyraz jego oczu, Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- On nic nie czuje.

- Czuje. - miękko powiedziała pielęgniarka, spoglądając dziewczynie w oczy. - Nie pokazuje tego, to prawda, ale rzeczy, które robi, ranią go w sposób, którego nikt z nas nie jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Profesor Snape jest człowiekiem, Hermiono, wraz z ludzkimi uczuciami i emocjami. Posiada sumienie, serce i duszę, oraz bardzo wyraźne poczucie tego, co jest dobre, a co złe. Bez względu na to jak bardzo stara się nie pokazywać tego, życie, które prowadzi ma niego ogromny wpływ. Bez względu na to, kim jeszcze jest, przede wszystkim to człowiek, taki sam jak ty. Spróbuj o tym pamiętać.

* * *

Nie było niezwykłe, że Hermiona siedziała podczas czasu wolnego w bibliotece, ale tym razem powodem nie była ani praca domowa, ani własna przyjemność; miała inną misję w głowie. Opierając się chęci rozejrzenia się uważnie dookoła, wolnym i spokojnym krokiem podeszła do półek, na których stały roczniki Hogwartu. Niektóre pochodziły z poprzedniego wieku, ale dziewczyna przesunęła jedynie po ich grzbietach palcem, szukając młodszych lat i w końcu znalazła książkę z 1978 roku.

Dziwne, że chłopcy nigdy wcześniej na to nie wpadli, pomyślała siadając przy jak najbardziej odsuniętym od drzwi i pozostałych uczniów stoliku. W końcu tu byli rodzice Harry'ego, Syriusz i Lupin. Sama przed sobą zaprzeczając prawdziwej przyczynie, dla której sięgnęła po książkę, postanowiła obejrzeć najpierw ich zdjęcia.

Przystojny Syriusz uśmiechał się bezczelnie z fotografii, niemalże się śmiał, przypominając jej o jej zauroczeniu nim podczas poprzedniego lata, które spędziła w Kwaterze Głównej. Pomimo tego, że wiedziała kim byli jego krewni, nie mogła się dopatrzeć cech wspólnych między nimi, choć musiała przyznać, że Fineas był dużo starszy niż Syriusz, a poza Tonks, która mogła przybierać dowolną postać, innych jego krewnych nie znała. Młody Gryfon wyglądał na szczęśliwego i beztroskiego, i widać było, że ma resztę życia jeszcze przed sobą; właściwie był idealnym absolwentem Hogwartu.

Następnym znajomym nazwiskiem było Lily Evans i w tym momencie Hermiona poczuła się jakby coś mocno uderzyło ją w brzuch. Ledwo dała radę, by głośno nie westchnąć z szoku. _Evans._ Nic dziwnego, że nazwisko brzmiało znajomo! _Snape_ był przyjacielem _mamy Harry'ego_?

- Chryste. - słabo wyszeptała, przełykając nerwowo. - Nic dziwnego, że nikt nie chciał mi powiedzieć.

Ale to nie miało sensu. Czemu do pioruna Snape miałby się przyjaźnić z Gryfońską Mugolaczką? _O Boże. Co by Harry powiedział, gdyby wiedział?_ Cóż, ona nie zamierzała mu o tym mówić. Wystarczająco się ze Snape'em nienawidzili - i może to jest jedną z przyczyn. Może to było powiązane z powodem, dla którego Snape nienawidził Jamesa.

To było zbyt wiele, by mogła o tym teraz spokojnie pomyśleć i wiele wysiłku włożyła w odsunięcie od siebie tych myśli. Ze zdjęcia uśmiechała się do niej nieśmiało ładna, rudowłosa dziewczyna z odznaką Prefekt Naczelnej przypiętą do szaty. Harry naprawdę miał oczy matki, przyznała; wydawało się, iż zielone oczy miały jeszcze bardziej intensywny kolor, gdy okalała je blada skóra i kasztanowe włosy. Lily również wyglądała jak idealny uczeń: ładna, popularna i szczęśliwa. Próba wyobrażenia sobie jej przyjaźni ze _Snape'em_ - która skończyła się kilka lat przed zrobieniem tych zdjęć - zaskutkowała bólem głowy.

Gryfonka powoli przeglądała zdjęcia szczęśliwych, uśmiechających się uczniów. Kolejną osobą, którą rozpoznała był Remus Lupin. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc lekko krzywy uśmiech chłopca. W jego twarzy zobaczyła cień mężczyzny, którym się stanie, a czego nie mogła dostrzec u Syriusza. Nie wyglądał na tak bardzo zmęczonego i nawiedzanego przez własne demony, jak teraz, gdy był dorosły. Nie był tak przystojny jak jego koledzy, ale wyglądał prawie uroczo, w sposób, który odrobinę przypominał jej Neville'a - miał taki sam ujmujący wygląd kujona.

Zdjęcie Petera Pettigrew sprawiło, że przeszedł ją lekki dreszcz, ale chłopak na fotografii nie przypominał dorosłego Glizdogona. Był pyzaty i wyglądał na młodszego niż w rzeczywistości, jakby nie skończył dojrzewać, choć miał lekki zarost pod nosem i na brodzie. Nie wyglądał na chłopaka, który za parę lat mógłby sprzedać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Voldemortowi, tylko na młodego człowieka, który nie był pewny siebie.

Jakby dla kontrastu, James Potter wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Opierał się leniwie o kant zdjęcia. Jego podobieństwo do Harry'ego było uderzające, poczynając na potarganych włosach, na uśmiechu kończąc. Posiadał jednak pewność siebie, której brakowało jego synowi. Harry zawsze wydawał się niepewny w przeciwieństwie do Jamesa. Z drugiej strony nie mogła być zdziwiona, że właśnie tak wyglądał i był zadowolony z życia, skoro Gryfon pozował do zdjęcia z Pucharem Domów i Pucharem Qudditcha, do szaty miał przypięta odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego i chodził z Lily Evans.

Powoli przewróciła kilka kartek dalej i wreszcie natrafiła na nazwisko, którego tak na prawdę szukała; _Severus Snape_. Patrzył się na nią ponuro i mimo młodego wieku wyglądał jak swoje dorosłe ja; zbyt szczupłe ciało, które wyraźnie uwidaczniało kości policzkowe, długie, brudne włosy częściowo zakrywające twarz - bardziej nierówno ścięte, niż teraz; widać, że dopiero uczył się sam sobie obcinać włosy - i wielki nos, który w ogóle nie pasował do jego młodzieńczej twarzy. Nie wyglądał na tak bardzo zmęczonego, ponurego i mizernego, ale jego skóra nadal miała ziemisty i niezdrowy wygląd, a jego szaty wyglądały obskurnie i wyraźnie były znoszone. Ale jego oczy...

Hermiona rozejrzała się uważnie po bibliotece i pochyliła się niżej nad zdjęciem, próbując zinterpretować cienie w jego oczach. Ciężko było cokolwiek zobaczyć; fotografia miała siedemnaście lat i była mała. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych uczniów Snape nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego i podnieconego przyszłością; wyglądał bezuczuciowo, choć to jeszcze nie był skutek Oklumencji, ale coś było w jego oczach - wiekowa mądrość, uświadomiła sobie, oczy człowieka, który widział zbyt dużo w taki młodym wieku. Coś w jego wykrzywionych wargach sugerowało gniew i mogła dostrzec dorosłego Snape'a w jego złośliwym uśmiechu; w oczach miał gorycz, ale jego twarz była bardziej ponura, zrezygnowana. Jego postawa sugerowała, że mimo rozciągającej się przed nim przyszłości, nie czekał na nią. Wyglądał jak przyszły Śmierciożerca, choć jakby nie chciał nim zostać. Sposób w jaki miał zgarbione ramiona, twarz, którą zakrywały włosy sugerował, iż chłopak na zdjęciu był pogubiony i podatny na zranienie.

Gryfonka przygryzła wargę i głośno parsknęła. _Nie bądź głupia. To tylko stara fotografia. Przestań nadinterpretować. Nie mógł wiedzieć, co się później stanie._ Przewracając oczami nad swoją głupotą, przewróciła jeszcze kilka stron, na których byli pozostali uczniowie i znalazła się w kolejnej części książki.

Wbrew sobie, spojrzała na wyniki SUMów i OWTMów każdego ucznia, zastanawiając się jak ona wypadnie w porównaniu do nich. Lily i Remus poradzili sobie bardzo dobrze, same W i P, James z Syriuszem nie byli daleko w tyle za nimi, ale Peterowi wyraźnie brakowało ich inteligencji i większość jego ocen stanowiły Z. Rezultaty Snape'a sprawiły, że dziewczyna jedynie siedziała i się na nie gapiła; otrzymał Wybitny z każdego przedmiotu. Wiedziała, że był inteligentny, ale jedynie kilku uczniów było w stanie osiągnąć takie wyniki - choć miała nadzieję, iż jej również się to uda.

Pozostała część książki była wypełniona większą ilością zdjęć uczniów na różnych etapach ich szkolnej kariery; jej ulubionym była fotografia Huncwotów, na ich trzecim lub czwartym roku, gdzie się żartobliwie przepychali pozując i szczerząc się do zdjęcia. Było urocze zdjęcie Jamesa i Lily z odznakami Prefektów Naczelnych, którzy się do siebie uśmiechali, na innym był Syriusz trzymający jedną ręką Puchar Qudditcha nad głową, a drugą obejmujący nieśmiało uśmiechniętego Remusa, chyba dwunastoletnia Lily z kilkoma dziewczętami w gryfońskich szalikach kibicująca drużynie Qudditcha...

Gdy Hermiona przekartkowała zdjęcia nieznanych jej Krukonów i Puchonów, zamarła. Było kilka zdjęć Ślizgonów w zielono-srebrnych barwach, ale Snape'a nie było wśród nich. Znalazła go w tle innego grupowego zdjęcia; przeskanowała wzrokiem nazwiska uczniów na zdjęciu i uświadomiła sobie, że ci uśmiechnięci i dumni chłopcy zostali Śmierciożercami, po czym ponownie skupiła wzrok na Snape'ie. Ręce miał schowane w kieszeniach i rzucał gniewne spojrzenia, nie chcąc być na fotografii. Czaił się z daleka od grupy. Z tego, co zauważyła Gryfonka, tylko na tych dwóch zdjęciach był Snape.

Zamyślona Hermiona zamknęła rocznik i odłożyła go na półkę. Nie była pewna, czy te odkrycia w jakiś sposób mogły jej pomóc, ale miała kilka rzeczy do przemyślenia.

* * *

Severus _nie _był zadowolony, gdy znalazł Umbridge czekającą na niego w sali. Przybył wcześniej, by zdjąć zaklęcia zastoju chroniące na wpół zrobione eliksiry dodające wigoru i zorganizować składniki oraz potrzebne narzędzia do wykończenia mikstur. Ostrzegła go, żeby się spodziewał wizytacji w tym tygodniu i jakaś część świadomości mężczyzny była pewna, iż to będzie ta konkretna lekcja, ale nadal był bardzo zły. Jego osiągnięcia mówiły same za siebie; oceny z Eliksirów w Hogwarcie były najwyższe spośród wszystkich innych czarodziejskich instytucji - co było jedną z przyczyn, dla których uchodziło mu na sucho jego zachowanie. Drań czy nie, nawet ku swojemu zaskoczeniu był dobrym nauczycielem, nawet jeżeli nie był lubiany. Poza tym lista jego akademickich rekomendacji była tak długa jak jego przedramię. To dziwne miano _inspekcji_ było obraźliwe.

Ignorując ją tak bardzo jak tylko mógł, zaczął przygotowywać salę. Przypomniał sobie wspomnienie inspekcji Minerwy, które wywołało uśmieszek na jego twarzy. Jak chciał mieć wolną rękę... założyłby się, iż sprawiłby, że przed końcem lekcji kobieta czerwieniłaby się jak pierwszoroczniak. Ale nie, musiał się zachowywać. Przynajmniej do pewnego momentu.

Kobieta stanęła za nim, przyglądając się temu, co robił; Severus prawie parsknął. Był mistrzem zastraszenia i sam używał takich technik; nie podziałają na niego. Poza tym, może i był chudy i nie miał 180cm wzrostu, ale wciąż był wyższy od ropuchy i nie trudno było mu poruszyć się tak, aby zasłonić jej cały widok. Na ustach pojawił mu się uśmieszek, gdy oddech kobiety zmienił się pod wpływem frustracji. Kretynka.

- Czy jesteś przygotowany na inspekcję, Severusie? - w końcu zapytała, a on przyznał sobie punkt za to, iż pierwsza przemówiła, choć wolałby, by nie mówiła mu po imieniu. Gdyby miał cokolwiek do powiedzenia, nikt by go nie używał; nikogo nie uznawał za przyjaciela na tyle, by miał ten przywilej. A już na pewno nie Dolores Cholerną Umbridge, ropuchę Knota.

Odwróciwszy się do niej, podniósł brew.

- Z pewnością przygotowywanie się do czegoś takiego zniosłoby cały sens inspekcji? - odpowiedział jedwabiście gładkim głosem. - Mam więcej wiary w swoje metody nauczania. - poza tym, z pewnością byłaby rozradowana widząc jego zwykłe techniki, choć ta myśl była makabryczna. Podszedł do narożnika sali. - Powinnaś być w stanie dobrze stąd obserwować. - powiedział jej i wyciągnął różdżkę, by wyczarować krzesełko, zanim ona to zrobiła. W przypadku innego mężczyzny ten gest można by uznać za dżentelmeński; Severus radośnie wyczarował najbardziej niewygodne krzesło, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić, twarde i tak wąskie, że ciężko byłoby na nim usiąść, wysokie na tyle, by było niewygodne dla krótkich ropuszych nóg. _Drugi punkt dla mnie_. Posłał jej coś, co mogło ujść za uprzejmy uśmiech i wskazał dłonią krzesło. - Uczniowie powinni być już na zewnątrz.

- Czekają na ciebie? - zapytała, usadzając się wraz z tą cholerną podkładką. Zapisała jego imię na górze różowego pergaminu. Różowy pergamin... stłumił dreszcz niesmaku. Podła kobieta. Miała gorszy gust od niego.

- Czekają na mnie na korytarzu, dzięki czemu jeśli jestem wezwany gdzieś indziej, nie mogą niczym się tutaj bawić bez nadzoru. To środek bezpieczeństwa.

Odwracając się, podszedł do drzwi i usłyszał hałas panujący na zewnątrz. _Co wy do cholery tym razem wyprawiacie?_ Westchnął, otworzył drzwi i widok walczących Pottera i Weasley'a oraz uśmiechającego się z wyższością Draco nie zaskoczył go. Dziwnym był widok Longbottoma pośrodku tego bałaganu, ale nie miał ani czasu, ani chęci, by wnikać w szczegóły. Zabrał Gryffindorowi 10 punktów i kazał im wejść do środka.

Wchodząc za ostatnim uczniem do sali, zamknął drzwi wystarczająco głośno, by ucichły wszelkie szepty. Minął stolik Trio i stanął na przedzie sali.

- Mamy dzisiaj gościa. - wycedził; nie po raz pierwszy był wdzięczny za swój głos. Nie tylko był jedyną relatywnie pozytywną rzeczą, którą posiadał, ale mógł brzmieć jakby szydził i pogardzał z kogoś, bez używania pogardliwych słów i dzięki temu mógł udawać niewinnego, gdyby został oskarżony o wyśmiewanie się z kogoś.

Uczniowie wymienili między sobą spojrzenia i nie trzeba było być Leglimensem, żeby wiedzieć o czym myślą. Jego usta się wygięły i sam nie był pewien czy szyderczo, czy w uśmiechu; mając takiego nauczyciela jak ropucha w kadrze, już nie był najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielem w szkole, co było osobliwym uczuciem. Czuł cień tego uczucia, gdy w szkole uczył Lockhart, ale większość dziewcząt uwielbiała tego kutasa, co doprowadziło do zatrzymania tych resztek popularności. Podnosząc nieznacznie głos, Snape kontynuował.

- Dzisiaj dalej pracujemy nad eliksirem dodającym wigoru. Tu są wasze mikstury, jeśli sporządziliście je właściwie, powinny już dojrzeć przez weekend... Instrukcje - machnął różdżką - są na tablicy. Do roboty.

Pierwsza część lekcji minęła bezboleśnie. Choć to była okropna myśl, wydawało się, iż Umbridge go lubi. Minerwa czerpała z tego złośliwą radość przez ostatnie tygodnie. Severus wiedział, że za to może, przynajmniej w części, obwiniać Lucjusza. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby okazało się, że jego tak zwany przyjaciel wyśpiewywał hymny pochwalne na jego cześć bez powodu; Malfoy Senior miał czasami pokręcone poczucie humoru, co z pewnością będzie wymagało przysługi w zamian. Jednak nadal nie sądził, iż to będzie długo trwało; w końcu w zeszłym roku Knot widział jego Mroczny Znak.

Sprawdzał eliksir Thomasa, gdy usłyszał kroki i zirytowany zajrzał w kociołek chłopaka; _zaczynamy_. Jej kroki nawet nie były ciche; miał nadzieję, że czuła mrowienie. Dean Thomas był średnim warzycielem; jego eliksir był poprawny, ale bez polotu. Nie miał wad, ale nie był też wysokiej jakości. Próbował skupić się na eliksirze, gdy dobiegł go ten irytujący głos.

- No, no, wydaje mi się, że klasa osiągnęła dość zaawansowany poziom. - powiedziała, a on uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Powinni, z takim nauczycielem. Nie widział sensu w pieszczeniu ich eliksirem leczącym oparzenia, a w końcu to _była_ klasa na poziomie SUMów. Umbridge kontynuowała. - Chociaż mam wątpliwości, czy to rozsądne uczyć ich eliksiru dodającego wigoru. Myślę, że Ministerstwo wolałoby usunąć ten punkt z programu.

_To nie to samo, co eliksir dodający siły, ty niekompetentna wiedźmo._ Snape wyprostował się, ledwie powstrzymując się przed przewróceniem oczami. Jeżeli musiał już mieć inspekcję, to nie mogła być ona przeprowadzona przynajmniej przez kogoś, kto znał przedmiot? Eliksir dodający siły zwiększał czasowo fizyczną i magiczną siłę pijącego, eliksir dodający wigoru nie. Był nieszkodliwy, stosowany głównie do zwiększenia siły zaklęć nałożonych na przedmiot i czasami do podniesienia efektywności niektórych eliksirów. Odwrócił się od Thomasa, pozwalając mu dalej pracować i z obojętnością zauważył, iż kobieta podniosła trzymane pióro.

- A przy okazji... jak długo uczy pan w Hogwarcie? - zapytała.

- Czternaście lat. - co było zapisane w aktach, gdyby zadała sobie trud przejrzenia ich. Idiotka. Ropucha.

- Zdaje mi się, że najpierw przymierzał się pan do obrony przed czarną magią? - zapytała obrzydliwie słodkim głosem

_Ah. Już widzę, gdzie to zmierza._

- Tak. - odrzekł cicho.

- Ale pańskie podanie zostało odrzucone?

Thomas stłumił śmiech; widocznym było, iż wielu uczniów podsłuchiwało i wiedział, kto szczególnie spośród nich nadstawiał ucha. Severus zmienił taktykę i przestał okludować myśli, wykrzywiając usta; równie dobrze może dać sobie spokój i mieć choć trochę rozrywki, nawet jeśli będzie musiał później za to odpowiedzieć.

- Owszem. - odparł sucho i usłyszał kolejny stłumiony śmiech gdzieś za sobą, który brzmiał podobnie do głosu Granger.

Ropucha żywo coś notowała; spojrzał na pergamin wystarczająco długo, by do góry nogami odczytać, co zapisała i nie był zdziwiony, gdy okazało się, iż to był zwykły bełkot. Próbowała sprawić wrażenie osoby, która wyciąga wnioski z jego cztero-sylabowych odpowiedzi.

- I odkąd zaczął pan tu pracować, co rok ubiega się pan o stanowisko nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, tak?

- Tak - odpowiedział krótko. To już przestało być zabawne. Naprawdę nienawidził być publicznie poniżany, nawet jeżeli ta sytuacja była nieszkodliwa w porównaniu do innych, których doświadczył. Przełykając gulę i próbując zachować spokój, czekał na kolejne nieuchronne pytanie.

- Czy wiadome jest panu, dlaczego Dumbledore co rok panu odmawia? - zapytała słodko.

Oh, było wiele powodów. Po pierwsze, staruszek nie był głupi i doskonale wiedział, że nie znajdzie innego nauczyciela eliksirów z kwalifikacjami Severusa, a po drugie z przekory. Jedną z głównych przyczyn był po prostu jego brak zaufania w stosunku do Severusa, a właściwie do jego wytrwałości, by w pewnym momencie nie zaczął uczyć dzieci prawdziwej Czarnej Magii. Jednakże główną przyczyną był fakt, iż stanowisko było przeklęte i żaden z nich nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by Severus po roku pracy odszedł. Musiał być w szkole, by mógł kłamać Czarnemu Panu i by Dumbledore mógł mieć go na oku. Żadnego z tych powodów nie mógł podać Umbridge.

Jednak nadal nie przestał składać podania na stanowisko, co też wynikało z wielu przyczyn. Głównie dlatego, że mógł pokazać Czarnemu Panu, iż nadal próbował wykonać Jego pierwotny rozkaz. To również irytowało Dumbledore'a, co zawsze nadawało dodatkowy sens wszystkiemu, a jemu dawało wymówkę by być niemiłym dla kogokolwiek, kto otrzyma posadę - większość z nich i tak na to zasługiwała - i pomagało sprawić, by ludzie go zlekceważali. Raczej lubił ten przedmiot i uczenie go przez jakiś czas mogłoby sprawić mu radość, mimo iż to Eliksiry były jego prawdziwą miłością, teraz, podczas gdy wojna się zbliżała, mógłby nauczyć bachory więcej na temat obrony niż ktokolwiek inny zatrudniony przez Dumbledore'a. _Zwłaszcza Umbridge._

Próbując nie zaciskać zębów, krótko odpowiedział:

- Proponuję, żeby go pani sama zapytała.

- Och, na pewno to uczynię. - odpowiedziała mu i uśmiechnęła się; słodki, dziewczęcy wyraz twarzy, którego nienawidził z ogólnych powodów, a który sprawiał, iż jej workowate i pulchne policzki nadawały jej wygląd jeszcze bardziej ropuchowaty i podły.

Spróbował przestać wyobrażać sobie rzeczy, które mógłby jej zrobić i ponuro zapytał:

- Mniemam, iż to ma jakieś znaczenie? - oczywiście, że nie miało. Jego umiejętności jako nauczyciela Eliksirów nie miały nic wspólnego z jego pragnieniem zmiany stanowiska.

- Och tak! - zapewniła go. - Tak, Ministerstwo chce mieć pełną wiedzę o... ee... przeszłości nauczycieli Hogwartu.

_Następnym razem, gdy będę wezwany wezmę cię ze sobą_, pomyślał zjadliwie, _Wtedy będziesz miała pełną wiedzę_. Odkąd Dumbledore oczyścił go z zarzutów podczas procesu, Ministerstwo chciało ponownie się do niego dobrać; to musiało być dla Knota frustrujące, wiedział, że Snape jest Śmierciożercą, a jednak nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Wpatrzył się w jej plecy, podczas gdy ona podeszła do Parkinson i zaczęła zadawać jej pytania na temat lekcji; przynajmniej przeszedł tą głupią inspekcję, a jeśli rozmawiała ze Ślizgonami, to zdał śpiewająco - doskonale wiedzieli, po której stronie mają się opowiedzieć.

Odwracając się, złapał spojrzenie Pottera. Chłopak nawet nie starał się ukryć, iż podsłuchuje, a jego temperament wziął górę, gdy podszedł do jego kociołka i zauważył stan eliksiru. Widocznie Potter był tak zaabsorbowany oglądaniem pojedynku jego wrogów, że nawet nie próbował uważać na swoją pracę. Gdy Potter opuścił głowę, Snape na chwilę spojrzał na Granger. Dziewczyna się odwróciła plecami do nich i w ten sposób oznajmiła, że poddała się w próbie pomagania chłopakowi. Najprawdopodobniej jednak wciąż próbowała pomóc Longbottomowi, ale mężczyzna nie mógł się zmusić, by być złym o to; nie miał ochoty mieć do czynienia z kolejnym roztopionym kociołkiem.

- No i znowu klapa, Potter. - powiedział złośliwie. Tym razem jego ton był usprawiedliwiony; eliksir bachora był najgorszym w całej klasie i opróżnił jego kociołek jednym machnięciem różdżki. - Napiszesz mi wypracowanie na temat poprawnego składu tego wywaru, wykazując jakie popełniłeś błędy. Na przyszłą lekcję, zrozumiałeś?

- Tak. - odpowiedział niechętnie chłopak. _Idioto. Ten eliksir masz na SUMie. Nie nauczyłeś się na lekcji jak go przyrządzać, więc będziesz musiał to zrobić w czasie wolnym. Nie jestem tylko i wyłącznie draniem, bo w innym wypadku oddałbym Filchowi przyjemność zapewnienia ci rozrywki dzisiejszego wieczoru; przecież nie mam ochoty mieć dodatkowej pracy do sprawdzenia._

Przewracając oczami, podszedł do kociołków Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, by zobaczyć jak bardzo oni byli w stanie skopać eliksir. Zacisnął zęby i zmusił się do odwrócenia spojrzenia od Umbridge. Niestety, ale wygrała tą rundę.

* * *

Nadal był w złym humorze, gdy wieczorem wszedł do prawie opustoszałego pokoju nauczycielskiego. Minerwa spojrzała na niego, gdy głośno usiadł na krzesełku na przeciw niej.

- Widzę, że ktoś tu dzisiaj miał swoją pierwszą inspekcję. - powiedziała, według niego, brzmiąc zbyt radośnie. - Dobrze się bawiłeś?

- Nie. - odpowiedział krótko, gdy sięgnęła po szachownicę i podniosła pytająco brew. Kiwnął głową i kobieta ustawiła figury. - Oczywiście to musieli być piątoroczni. Ona prześladuje Pottera, czy to tylko moje wrażenie?

- Prawdopodobnie tak. - zgodziła się. - W końcu przede wszystkim jest tutaj, żeby go obserwować. Mogłeś się z nią pobawić?

- Niestety nie. - odparł mężczyzna. - Rzuciła kilka szpilek na temat Obrony i przez resztę lekcji przeprowadzała wywiad z uczniami.

- Pech. - odpowiedziała sympatycznie kobieta. - ale będziesz miał jeszcze jedną szansę. Oczekuję czegoś dobrego, Severusie; naszym obowiązkiem jest sprawić, by przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji trochę jej namieszać. - kobieta ruszyła swoim pierwszym pionkiem i zaczęli grę.

- Gdzie są wszyscy? - zapytał mężczyzna po kilku chwilach.

- Aurora, Charity i Rolanda poszły do Trzech Mioteł, Filius i Bathsheda mają patrol, Pomona jak zwykle jest w swojej szklarni, Septima pracuje w swoim biurze i towarzyszy _jej_ Albus. Mam nadzieję, że mówi jej, by się uspokoiła

- Dlaczego? Co tym razem zrobiła? - zapytał, uśmiechając się złośliwie, gdy zabierał gońca Minerwie.

Posłała mu zirytowane spojrzenie i w odwecie zabrała mu pionka.

- Sybilla jest na warunkowym. - odpowiedziała cicho.

- Cóż, to nie jest niespodzianka. - zauważył. Mężczyzna należał do tej niewielkiej liczny osób, która wiedziała, iż Sybilla Trelawney była prawdziwą Wieszczką, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, iż przez pozostałą większość czasu była beznadziejną, starą oszustką. - Może to oznacza, iż wreszcie możemy wywalić ten przeklęty przedmiot z programu. Mam nadzieję, że powiedziałaś skrzatom, by pochowały cały zapas gotowanej sherry.

- Nie masz prawa komentować czyichś nawyków w piciu, Severusie. - skarciła go kobieta, pospiesznie ratując skoczka. - Nie przyjęła tego tego dobrze. Płakała wcześniej. Proszę, bądź dla niej miły.

Ruszył królową.

- Nigdy z nią nie rozmawiam. Jak na mnie, to jest miłe.

- Prawda. Technicznie rzecz biorąc ministerialny dekret pozwala jej na przeprowadzanie inspekcji i umieszczanie nas na warunkowym, ale nie przypominam sobie, by mogła nas zwalniać...

- Nie mówi też, że nie może. - zauważył ponuro. - Znikąd nie mamy pomocy. Mają zbyt wielu ludzi gotowych objąć puste stanowiska. Szach.

Wyprowadzając króla z niebezpieczeństwa, czarownica skinęła głową.

- I tak Albus jest na to przygotowany. Spodoba ci się jego plan, gdyby Sybilla została zwolniona.

- Lubisz być tajemnicza, prawda? - zapytał łagodnie, poświęcając swojego skoczka i obserwując planszę na wpół przymkniętymi oczami.

- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, Severusie. - ostudziła go. - Chodzi mi o to, że możemy ograniczyć jej zniszczenie wśród kadry, ale uczniowie już wyrwali się spod kontroli.

- Zawsze to robią. - zauważył. - Ponownie, szach.

Wyglądała na złą, gdy po raz kolejny ratowała swojego króla, a na jego usta wpłynął uśmieszek. Westchnęła.

- Rozwiązanie wszystkich grup i klubów tego ranka nie było jej najmądrzejszym pomysłem, zwłaszcza tuż przed rozpoczęciem sezonu Qudditcha. Nie tylko Potter jest naszym jedynym młodym rebeliantem. W każdej klasie ma przynajmniej jednego ucznia na którego się uwzięła...

- Głównie Gryfonów. - odpowiedział jej przebiegle.

- Ponieważ twoi Ślizgoni są obrzydliwymi lizusami. - wytknęła mu, zabierając kolejnego pionka.

- Obrzydliwymi lizusami, którzy są na czele w punktacji Domów. - odpowiedział jej spokojnie. Nie lubił zachowania swoich podopiecznych, ale Dom Węża był pełen tych, którzy przetrwali. _Oni_ nie dostawali regularnie szlabanów. Zabrał Minerwie drugiego gońca, a ona mu się odwdzięczyła zbijając mu Wieżę.

- To tylko kwestia czasu nim coś poważniejszego się stanie, Severusie. Martwię się o Pottera.

- Właściwie obstawiam bliźniaków Weasley. - wyprowadził skoczka z niebezpieczeństwa. - Widziałaś już jak działają ich słodycze? Czekam aż je rozprowadzą. - nie po raz pierwszy się zastanawiał, jakby zareagowali uczniowie, gdyby wiedzieli jak bardzo kadra plotkuje na ich temat i jak mało mają przed nimi sekretów.

- Nie miałbyś żadnego ucznia na eliksirach. Wiem, że nie miałbyś z tym problemu, ale ucierpiałaby twoja wypłata. - zabrała kolejnego pionka.

Mężczyzna prychnął.

- Wątpię. Nienawidzą jej bardziej niż mnie. Może i traktuję ich jak idiotów, ale nie traktuję ich protekcjonalnie i nie udaję, że tak nie robię. Nie powstrzymuję ich przed uczeniem się i nie kłamię im.

- Żarty na bok, Severusie, to jest poważne. Doskonale wiemy, że kadra ma co najwyżej iluzję kontroli. Jeśli ona ich popchnie do otwartej rewolucji...

Na ustach Severusa pojawił się uśmieszek, gdy przesuwał królową. Próba utworzenia przez Trio ich małego klubu obrony była w tym momencie publiczną wiedzą, nawet jeżeli sądzili iż są dyskretni; był całkiem dumny z tego, że miał w tym swój udział.

- Z innymi rebeliantami dookoła niego, Potter będzie mniejszym problemem, niż gdyby był jedynym buntownikiem; w tym momencie jest raczej spokojny, ponieważ myśli, że jest sprytny. Nadal uważam, ze bliźniacy wykonają pierwszy ruch.

Obserwując szachownicę zwężonymi oczami, kobieta skinęła.

- Chcesz się założyć?

- Dziesięć Galeonów. - odpowiedział bez wahania.

Minerwa zamrugała patrząc na niego, po czym z dumą skinęła głową i zabrała mu kolejnego pionka.

- Wchodzę. - obydwoje pokręcili głowami i powrócili do gry. - Nadal martwię się o chłopaka...

- Już dwa razy mi o tym powiedziałaś. Wszystko będzie z nim w porządku; zawsze jest.

- Przechwyciła jego sowę poprzedniego dnia.

- Co?

Wymienili między sobą ponure spojrzenia.

- Nie było nic ryzykownego w liście, który wysyłał; przynajmniej tyle ma rozsądku. Ale ona robi się coraz odważniejsza. Dopiero zaczął się październik; co zdąży zrobić do Gwiazdki?

- Musimy poczekać i zobaczyć, dokąd zaprowadzi ją jej odwaga. - wymamrotał. - Szach.

- Cholera. - mruknęła kobieta, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać i pospiesznie wyratowała króla, posyłając mężczyźnie nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. - Albus ci już powiedział, żebyś jej nie próbował otruć.

- Nie zamierzam. Jeszcze nie. - pozwolił jej zbić drugą Wieżę. - Jeżeli martwisz się o uczniów, spróbujmy skupić jej uwagę na czymś innym na chwilę. Najlepszą metodą walki z Ministerstwem jest gra na ich paranoi. Niech się skupi na sobie i swojej własności, a przestanie zwracać uwagę na resztę zamku.

- W takich chwilach cieszę się, że już nie jesteś uczniem, Severusie. Byłbyś koszmarny.

- Cóż za komplement. - odpowiedział jej sarkastycznie, ponownie złośliwie się uśmiechając.

- Ile czasu jesteś w stanie zyskać?

- Tyle, ile potrzeba. - zapewnił ją. - Nie jest popularna po żadnej ze stron. Próbuje zniszczyć Hogwart, a nikt tego nie chce. Kto jeszcze chce się zaangażować?

- Oczywiście Filius. Być może Pomona, ale ona nie wiele może teraz zrobić. Jestem pewna, że pozostali też chętnie pomogą.

Severus uśmiechnął się, gdy wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Poświęcił kolejnego pionka.

- Sprawmy, żeby było ciekawiej.

- Mów dalej. Przy okazji, jesteś w szachu.

Niezaskoczony tym mężczyzna ruszył królem.

- Zacznij zakład. W każdym dniu, każdy wkłada odrobinę więcej. Na koniec roku, zrobimy głosowanie kto najbardziej jej utrudniał pracę; zwycięzca bierze wszystko.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie złośliwie.

- Wchodzę. - zgodziła się Minerwa. - Ale musimy ustalić pewne warunki. Żadnych niesprawiedliwych zagrywek, nic niebezpiecznego i bez udziału uczniów.

- W porządku. I ani słowa Dumbledore'owi.

- Jeżeli nie ma dowodów, nic nie może zrobić. - ponownie się zgodziła kobieta; żadne z nich nie było na tyle głupie, by uważać, iż Dyrektor nie będzie wiedział o tym, co robią.

- Cudownie. Szach-mat.

Kobieta spojrzała na szachownicę i westchnęła, gdy zobaczyła jak jej oburzony król poddaje się.

- Raz prawie cię miałam. Prawie nie masz pionków.

- Nie jestem lepszym graczem niż ty. Po prostu lepiej umiem odczytać ciebie niż ty mnie.

- Królowa była zwodem?

- Tak.

- Hmph. W porządku, porozmawiam z pozostałymi kiedy tylko będę miała okazję. Wydaje mi się, że w następny czwartek mamy patrol. Zobaczymy co się wydarzy w międzyczasie.

* * *

Wydawało się, że minęły wieki zanim bliźniacy wraz ze swoją publicznością opuścili pokój wspólny. Hermiona przestała się z nimi kłócić; Harry i Ron byli pod zbyt dużym wrażeniem, by słuchać, a ona sama przed sobą nie chciała się przyznać, ale w pewnej mierze też była pod wrażeniem. W innych okolicznościach byłaby bardziej przerażona słodyczami, które pozwalały uczniom opuścić zajęcia, ale... cóż, Umbridge była szczególnym przypadkiem. Gdyby nie była tak zdesperowana w trzymaniu ręki na pulsie w działaniach tej wstrętnej kobiety i nie próbowała pilnować Harry'ego, sama chętnie by opuściła lekcje Obrony.

W końcu pokój wspólny był cudownie cichy i pusty. Hermiona była zaskoczona, że jest już po północy; w przeciwieństwie do niej, chłopcy nie mieli zamiaru wstać wpół do szóstej, próbując przystosować się do nowej rutyny, zanim wprowadzi w życie swój plan po powrocie Hagrida. Przynajmniej dzisiaj Snape nie został wezwany, więc nie będzie musiała się zjawić w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, ale nadal będzie juro wyczerpana.

- Syriusz. - powiedział Ron, budząc się. Dziewczyna odłożyła pracę domową, a ojciec chrzestny ich przyjaciela wyszczerzył się do nich z kominka.

- Cześć.

- Cześć. - odpowiedziała wraz z chłopcami, klękając na dywanie obok Krzywołapa.

- Jak leci?

- Nie za dobrze. - odpowiedział Harry, a Hermiona odsunęła kota od ognia. - Ministerstwo wydało nowy dekret, więc nie możemy już mieć drużyn qudditcha...

- ani tajnych grup nauki obrony przed czarną magią? - zapytał łobuzersko Syriusz, a oni się w niego wpatrzyli. Hermiona nie wiedziała, co czują chłopcy, ale ona była przede wszystkim zawstydzona; przecież byli tacy ostrożni!

- Skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytał Harry.

- Powinniście z większą rozwagą wybierać miejsca tajnych spotkań. - odpowiedział Syriusz uśmiechając się szeroko. - Gospoda pod Świńskim Łbem...

Jegło głos brzmiał jakby się z nich nabijał, więc Hermiona się zjężyła.

- Jest na pewno lepsza od Trzech Mioteł! - zaprotestowała. - Tam zawsze przychodzą tłumy...

-... co oznacza, że trudniej byłoby was podsłuchać. - odpowiedział lekceważąco Syriusz. - Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, Hermiono.- dodał.

Zapewne nie chciał brzmieć protekcjonalnie, ale i tak zdenerwowały ją jego słowa, głównie dlatego, że miał rację. W końcu rzeczy, których _nie_ wiedziała sprawiały, że nie mogła spać i wciąż się martwiła. Próbowała utrzymać ich grupę w tajemnicy, ale najwidoczniej nie udało jej się to; nie była Ślizgonką, wiedziała o tym. Nic dziwnego, że profesor Snape wydawał się rozbawiony ostatnimi dniami... w końcu częściowo to jego słowa ją zainspirowały, by zasugerować chłopcom taką grupę.

Myśl o Snape'ie skierowała jej oczy z powrotem na Syriusza, który mówił o Mundungusie Fletcherze i nagle poczuła zimno w żołądku na myśl, iż ten radośnie szczerzący się mężczyzna i mówiący im o buncie, próbował popełnić morderstwo, gdy był w ich wieku, nie wspominając o tym, iż już wcześniej był tyranem. To było dziwne uczucie... _lubiła_ Syriusza i Snape zawsze im się odwdzięczał, z tego co sobie przypominała, ale fakty były niezaprzeczalne. Żartem byłoby wysłanie Snape'a pod drzewo każdej innej nocy, zamknięcie przejścia za nim albo postawienie tam czegoś, co czekałoby na chłopaka. Uczynienie tego w pełnię, z wilkołakiem po drugiej stronie tunelu nie było żartem. Syriusz chciał, żeby Snape zginął.

I chociaż Snape mógł teraz wygrać z Syriuszem - przynajmniej słownie, choć obstawiała, że podczas pojedynku również by wygrał, ale nie koniecznie w walce fizycznej - wątpiła by mężczyzna miał taką możliwość, gdy byli w szkole. Wiedziała, że to nigdy nie były walki jeden na jednego. Pojedynek jeden przeciwko czwórce nie miał nic wspólnego z fair play; to było zwyczajne znęcanie się i dziewczyna nie była w stanie w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć takiego zachowania, choć bardzo chciała. Snape nigdy nie był głupi i nie zacząłby nierównej walki, gdyby nie miał nadziei jej wygrać.

Hermionie zrobiło się smutno, gdy uświadomiła sobie, iż dorasta, a świat nie jest taki jak myślała. Zawsze lubiła Syriusza, zawsze była po jego stronie, ale teraz, przypominając sobie dziką wściekłość Snape'a sprzed dwóch lat, inaczej to wszystko widziała. Nie osiągasz takiego stanu wściekłości, jeżeli nie podsyca jej ogromny ból. Ciężko było opowiedzieć się po którejkolwiek ze stron, gdy znało się pełną historię, zwłaszcza, że Hermiona osobiście doświadczyła wytykania palcami. Tak samo jak Harry, ale on był ślepy na wszystko, co dotyczyło Snape'a, oprócz złośliwości mężczyzny; aż do teraz była taka sama jak chłopak.

Odpychając od siebie te myśli, Hermiona przysłuchiwała się Syriuszowi, który przekazywał im ostrzeżenie od pani Weasley i była lekko zawstydzona, gdy zauważyła, iż przypomina jej to samą siebie w wieku dwunastu lat. To jedna z pozytywnych stron dorastania; jej priorytety się zmieniły. Chłopcy mogli sobie z tego żartować do woli; Ron może i był zdrajcą krwi, ale nadal był czystokrwistym czarodziejem, a Harry miał cały Zakon, który go chronił. Jednak Hermiona była Szlamą, celem i chciała umieć się bronić, ponieważ nie wiele osób zrobi to za nią.

- Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie wolno mi należeć do grupy samoobrony? - zapytał ponuro Ron

- Ja? Ależ skąd! - odpowiedział ze zdziwieniem Syriusz. - Uważam, że to wspaniały pomysł!

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi słysząc jego ton i spojrzała z namysłem na ogień.

- Naprawdę? - zapytał radośnie Harry.

- Oczywiście! Myślisz, ze twój ojciec i ja siedzielibyśmy cicho i słuchali rozkazów takiej starej wiedźmy jak Umbridge?

_Nie_, pomyślała ponuro Hermiona, _bylibyście jak Harry. Buntujący się i źli, i ... głupi, i tak jak on ciągle mielibyście szlabany._ Myśl o aroganckich, zbyt emocjonalnych, impulsywnych i lekkomyślnych Gryfonach zabrzmiała w jej głowie głosem Snape'a.

Wydawało się, iż Harry'emu również coś nie pasowało w głosie Syriusza i spojrzał na mężczyznę ze zdziwieniem.

- Ale... w zeszłym roku wciąż mi powtarzałeś, żebym był ostrożny i nie podejmował żadnego ryzyka...

- W zeszłym roku wszystko świadczyło o tym, że w Hogwarcie jest ktoś, kto chce cię zabić, Harry! - powiedział niecierpliwie mężczyzna. - W tym roku wiemy, że poza Hogwartem jest ktoś, kto pragnie pozabijać nas wszystkich, więc nauczenie się skutecznej obrony uważam za znakomity pomysł!

_Zawsze umiałeś wszystko usprawiedliwić_, ponuro powiedział wewnętrzny Snape Hermiony. Chcąc poczuć się zawstydzoną swoimi myślami, Hermiona cicho zapytała:

- A jeśli nas wyrzucą?

Syriusz nie był już szukającym kłopotów i buntowniczym nastolatkiem. Był opiekunem Harry'ego, dorosłym i odpowiedzialnym mężczyzną.

- Hermiono, przecież to był twój pomysł! - zaprotestował Harry.

_Właściwie, to był pomysł profesora Snape'a._ Nadal nie była pewna, czy ten luźno rzucony pomysł był jedynie komentarzem, czy też chciał, aby sama doszła do takiego wniosku; czy to był zbieg okoliczności, czy może celowa manipulacja.

- Przecież wiem. - odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. - Jestem tylko ciekawa, co Syriusz o tym myśli. - wiedziała, co o tym myślał; chciała wiedzieć, co powie.

- No cóż, lepiej być wyrzuconym i umieć się bronić, niż siedzieć w szkole bez tej umiejętności. - odpowiedział zwyczajnym tonem Syriusz, a jej ciekawość została zaspokojona. Jej serce zamarło, gdy Harry i Ron z entuzjazmem zgodzili się ze zdaniem mężczyzny. Zaczęli dyskutować o możliwych miejscach na spotkania, a ona zastanawiała się jak dużo czasu minie, nim będzie musiała powiedzieć Harry'emu o swoich podejrzeniach.

* * *

**Od autorki**: Odrobina wiedzy to niebezpieczna rzecz, Hermiono.


	6. Chapter 6

_Przepraszam Was serdecznie za to opóźnienie. Wiele zaczęło się dziać "na raz" w moim życiu i miałam coraz mniej czasu na tłumaczenie, a co dopiero na przeczytanie i w miarę ogarnięcie tłumaczenia. Dziekuję Wam za wszystkie komentarze =)_

_Pozdrawiam serdecznie Was, którzy tu wchodzicie (hmm... znajome hasło, nieprawdaż...?) i czytacie moje wypociny =)_

_Apeluję raz jeszcze o betę. Chętnych zapraszam na PM ;)_

_I przypominam, że _fragmenty podkreślone _pochodzą z książki "Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa"_

* * *

**" Wielu trzyma się uparcie obranej drogi, lecz tylko nieliczni dążą konsekwentnie do swego celu."**

Fryderyk Nietzsche

* * *

Hermiona nie spała dobrze tej nocy; nic dziwnego, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę, iż niewiele brakowało, by Umbridge ich złapała. Patrząc na tą sytuację z perspektywy czasu, to było głupie. Skutkiem tego była wzmożona ilość myśli o ojcu chrzestnym przyjaciela. To, co robili było niebezpieczne, a on powinien przypominać im o bezpieczeństwie, pomóc przemyśleć wszystko jeszcze raz, a nie ich podbudowywać. Niezbyt podobały jej się te myśli, bo chciała pozostać tą małą dziewczynką, która ślepo wierzyła dorosłym. Dorastanie wcale nie było fajne. Naprawdę.

Widok Snape'a podczas śniadania też nie poprawił jej humoru; przez pół nocy próbowała zapomnieć o tym, co zrobił Syriusz. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na nauczyciela czuła się niemal winna, co nie miało najmniejszego sensu; nie brała udziału w znęcaniu się nad nim i choć kilka razy go oskarżała, to były uzasadnione spostrzeżenia i nie były okrutne. Nawet nigdy nie nazwała go żadnym z tych paskudnych przezwisk, które krążyły wśród uczniów - to, że sporadycznie myślała o nim jako o draniu nie liczyło się, skoro nim był - i próbowała nie śmiać się z przypadku z boginem. Dlaczego więc czuła się winna, skoro te wydarzenia miały miejsce jeszcze przed jej narodzeniem?

_Może dlatego, że Ci, którzy brali w tym udział_ nie _czuli się winni_, uświadomiła sobie powoli; przypomniała sobie, że podczas lekcji z boginem nie czuła się z tą sytuacją dobrze. Sprawienie, aby cała klasa śmiała się z innego nauczyciela nie było profesjonalne i zupełnie nie w stylu profesora Lupina. Przez to cała szkoła nabijała się ze Snape'a; Hermiona poczuła się zawstydzona, gdy uświadomiła sobie, iż dopiero teraz zastanowiła się, jak mężczyzna musiał się wtedy czuć. Zawsze uważała, że nieokazywanie szacunku nauczycielowi jest złe, ale nigdy nie zastanowiła się nad tym, że to mogło zranić jego uczucia.

A już na pewno nie obchodziło to Syriusza. Ponownie spojrzała na nauczyciela Eliksirów, przypominając sobie jak Harry i Ron śmiali z jego przezwiska _Smarkerus_; dziewczyna wiedziała o znęcaniu się nad nim i była świadoma tego, że nie istniało nic bardziej bolesnego niż złośliwe przezwisko. Wciąż żyjący Huncwoci nie czuli się winni swoich czynów, zawsze zbywając te działania wzruszeniem ramion, a Dumbledore powiedział Snape'owi, żeby przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego, jakby mężczyzna nie miał prawa być o to zły. Właściwie, gdy tak rozmyślała, uświadomiła sobie, że Dumbledore przyłączył się do żartów na temat bogina; Harry i Ron jej o tym powiedzieli podczas Gwiazdki. To też nie było w porządku wobec niego.

Jej postrzeganie świata zmieniło się o 180 stopni. Dopiero od kilku miesięcy wiedziała o roli jaką grał Snape; ledwie zaczął się październik, a ona już patrzyła na wszystko inaczej, tylko dlatego, że dostrzegła człowieka w Mistrzu Eliksirów i uświadomiła sobie, że nie wszystko jest takie, na jakie wygląda. Czuła się dziwnie osamotniona, ponieważ jej przyjaciele byli jeszcze zbyt młodzi, by to zobaczyć.

* * *

Podczas rozmowy o Umbridge i jej zamiarach wobec Zaklęć, Hermiona miała zamiar poruszyć temat, ale zabrakło jej odwagi. Zła na swoją słabość, postanowiła porozmawiać z chłopcami podczas przerwy i gdy oni świętowali przywrócenie drużyny Qudditcha, próbowała zebrać myśli. Naprawdę byli jeszcze młodzi, uświadomiła sobie uśmiechając się smutno; jakby Qudditch był ważny, gdy Świat zmierza w stronę piekła.

- Hermiono, co jest z tobą? - zapytał Ron, wyrywając dziewczynę z zamyślenia. Obserwowała deszcz spływający po oknie.

- Po prostu myślę...

- O Syr... Wąchaczu? - zapytał Harry, a dziewczyna się zebrała w sobie.

- Nie... Niezupełnie... Tak sobie myślę... Zastanawiam się... Chyba robimy dobrze... co? - Boże, to było takie frustrujące. Inspiracja czy nie, to nadal był jej pomysł i czuła się odpowiedzialna, że coś może pójść nie tak i zostaną złapani. W idealnym świecie mogłaby porozmawiać na ten temat z kimś dorosłym, ale jedyną opcją był Snape, który ją konfundował i onieśmielał, i była pewna, że jej nielubi, skoro ona też w pewien sposób go nie lubiła; nie była w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że siada z nim i rozmawia. Poza tym nie była pewna, czy byłby w stanie mówić o Syriuszu i Harrym bezstronnie.

- No, to wszystko wyjaśnia - zakpił Ron - Bo chyba bym się obraził, gdybyś nie powiedziała wyraźnie, o co ci chodzi.

_Ha, cholerne ha, Ron._

- Zastanawiałam się czy dobrze robimy organizując tę grupę obrony przed czarną magią. - powiedziała i w tym samym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że nie powinna mówić o tym głośno, nawet jeżeli nikogo nie było w pobliżu.

- Że co?! Hermiono, to był przecież twój pomysł!

- Wiem. - odpowiedziała. Nienawidziła tego uczucia, nienawidziła być głosem rozsądku, gdy wiedziała, iż przez to jej przyjaciele będą na nią źli, nienawidziła zaczynać kłótni. To bolało. -Ale po rozmowie z Wąchaczem...

- Przecież jemu to się bardzo podobało! - powiedział Harry.

- Tak - Hermiona znowu gapiła się w okno. - Tak, i właśnie dlatego zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy dobrze robimy...

Prawie się wzdrygnęła słysząc złość w głosie Harry'ego. Zaczęła się zastanawiać jak długo tym razem nie będą się do niej odzywać.

- Wyjaśnijmy to sobie. Syriusz zgadza się z nami, więc ty uważasz, że nie powinniśmy jednak tego robić, tak?

Wiedziała, że poczuł się zraniony; ojciec chrzestny był jego rodziną, lepszą niż jego wujostwo i Harry kochał Syriusza miłością zdesperowanej osoby, która nie miała kogo wcześniej kochać. Ale przez to chłopak nie patrzył na sytuację jasno.

- Masz naprawdę zaufanie do jego oceny sytuacji? - zapytała cicho. Pomijając wszystko inne, Syriusz spędził ponad dekadę w Azkabanie. Animag czy nie, wątpliwym było, iż pozostał nietknięty przez dementorów, a ona nie zamierzała ufać jego osądowi świata.

- Tak, mam! - odrzekł natychmiast Harry. - Zawsze dawał nam dobre rady!

_Mówienie Ci, żebyś był ostrożny po tym, jak ktoś próbował cię zaatakować się nie liczy, Harry. I to było tylko raz._ Bolało ją gardło; wiedziała, że to, co za chwilę powie zasmuci chłopaka, Ron stanie po jego stronie, a wynikający z tego rozłam będzie bolesny. Dlaczego to zawsze ona musiała niszczyć ich optymizm?

- A nie sądzicie, że on stał się... trochę... lekkomyślny... odkąd go uziemiono przy Grimmauld Place? - zapytała ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Nie sądzicie, że on... że on jakby... żyje naszym życiem?

- A co to za figura "żyje naszym życiem"? - zażądał odpowiedzi Harry.

- To znaczy... No dobrze, myślę, że sam bardzo by chciał stworzyć tajne stowarzyszenia obronne tuż pod nosem ministerstwa... Myślę, że dla niego to jest sytuacja bardzo trudna do zniesienia, bo nic nie może zrobić tam, gdzie jest... - co było zrozumiałe. Dumbledore zbyt dobrze sobie z tym nie poradził, a wyśmiewanie się Snape'a też nie pomagało. Niemniej jednak, Syriusz miał obowiązki. - Więc myślę, że on nas po prostu... podbechtuje...

Obydwaj spojrzeli na nią bezmyślnie.

- Syriusz ma rację. - powiedział w końcu Ron. - Ty _naprawdę_ brzmisz jak moja mama.

_Cóż, ktoś musi. _Przygryzła wargę i spojrzała w bok, poddając się. Nie rozumieli, a ona naprawdę nie chciała znowu się z nimi kłócić. Im było łatwiej; mieli siebie nawzajem, a nawet jeśli by się pokłócili, mieli i ją, i innych przyjaciół. Hermiona nie miała. Byli ludzie, z którymi w miarę dobrze się dogadywała, ale Harry i Ron byli jej jedynymi bliskimi przyjaciółmi i jeśli przestaliby się do niej odzywać, zostałaby sama. Gryfońska odwaga nie wystarczy, zwłaszcza gdy na świecie robi się coraz mroczniej; nie chciała stawiać temu czoła sama, nawet jeśli to miałoby być tylko przez kilka dni.

* * *

Zanim będzie musiał opuścić swój spokojny loch i udać się na kolację, przez kilka chwil Severus pusto przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu,. _Naprawdę_ nienawidził Halloween; ból nie zmniejszył się z upływem czasu i wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek tak się stanie. Bez względu na jakiekolwiek inne uczucia, jego życie skończyło się 31 października 1981 roku; od tego czasu nie miał już po co żyć. Stracił jedyną osobę, która się nim przejmowała. Pierwszą osobę, która sprawiła, iż uwierzył, że jest coś wart - Czarny Pan był potworem, ale wiedział jakich użyć kłamstw, by trafiły do młodego Ślizgona - i stracił swój jedyny cel życia. Od tego czasu żył w pustce, czekając na powrót swojego Pana.

Nie lubił wspominać tej Halloweenowej nocy. Teraz już nie pamiętał wszystkiego dokładnie, była tylko mgła bólu. Pamiętał jednak wystarczająco wiele, by nawet jego tarcze oklumencji puściły podczas snu - nie to, żeby zbyt wiele spał. Wszystko się pogorszyło, gdy Potter zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie - żadna niespodzianka; ten chłopak sprawiał, że _wszystko_ stawało się gorsze. Czasami, przez parę chwil zastanawiał się, czy Gryfon też ma koszmary.

Jednak Halloween było wielką uroczystością. Większość czarownic i czarodziejów wyjdzie się rozerwać; to była jedyna noc w roku, podczas której mogli być widziani przez mugoli i nic z tego powodu się nie działo. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy chcieli udowodnić, że ich Pan nie jest martwy; podobnie miał sam Czarny Pan. Mężczyzna ostrzegł już Dumbledore'a, że będzie tego wieczoru wezwany i że to na pewno będzie ważne; po powrocie będzie musiał udać się na spotkanie Zakonu, choć nie miał pojęcia, o której przybędzie ani w jakim będzie stanie. Przynajmniej nie był na tyle głupi, by cokolwiek zjeść lub wypić.

Wydawało się, że minęła wieczność nim poczuł ból w przedramieniu, a przecież dopiero dochodziła dziewiąta. Cicho wymknął się z lochu i ruszył przez błonia. Poprawił maskę - i tą fizyczną, i tą mentalną - i dotknął palcami Znaku, by odpowiedzieć na wezwanie swojego Pana. Severus zauważył, że tym razem spotkanie miało miejsce na powietrzu, w środku lasu; to było niecodzienne. Ruszył w stronę postaci stojącej pośrodku okręgu, zajął swoje miejsce i uklęknął, sprawdzając kogo brakuje.

Czarny Pan miał dzisiaj ochotę przemawiać; ledwie ostatni ze Śmierciożerców dołączył do klęczących, a on już zaczął swoją mowę. Severus słuchał zawstydzony; jego Pan był utalentowanym oratorem i kiedyś jego słowa inspirowały i pobudzały mężczyznę, sprawiały, że chciał należeć do Niego. Nienawidził sobie o tym przypominać, ale taka była prawda i zmuszał się do przypominania sobie o tym fakcie na każdym spotkaniu; kiedyś tego pragnął. Kiedyś był prawdziwym Śmierciożercą i bolesna była dla niego zdrada, nawet dla Lily, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to, co zmuszony był robić było złe. I kiedy Czarny Pan powrócił w zeszłym roku, przypomniał sobie swoje przerażenie i coś podobnego do bólu, które czuł, gdy zobaczył, jak zniszczony stał się jego Pan.

Po powitalnej przemowie ich Pan zaczął mówić na temat planów na przyszłość; zwłaszcza, jak ogłosił, chciałby ponownie zwiększyć ich liczbę do tej, którą mieli wcześniej. Severus zaczął się uważniej przysłuchiwać, gdy mówił o swoich lojalnych sługach uwięzionych w Azkabanie. Również Azkaban nawiedzał koszmary nauczyciela, gdy nie mógł ich zablokować; nie wierzył, że którykolwiek z zamkniętych tam Śmierciożerców nadawał się do czegokolwiek.

Ewidentnie Czarny Pan nie podzielał tego zdania; chciał ich uwolnić. Lekceważąco stwierdził, że to nie będzie trudne; poza dementorami, którzy nie stanowili dla niego zagrożenia, nie było innej porządnej straży. Najprawdopodobniej przed Nowym Rokiem nic w tym kierunku nie zrobi, ale ich szyki znowu będą pełne.

Każdy brzmiał na zachwyconego tym pomysłem, ale Severus wiedział, iż tak naprawdę nie byli zadowoleni. Nikt nie chciał większej ilości rywali do konkurencji o stanowisko ulubieńca ich Pana, a część z obecnych nie będzie szczęśliwa, gdy spotka się z niektórymi z uwięzionych. Był niemalże pewny, że usłyszał jak Lucjusz cicho przeklina; zgadzał się z nim całkowicie. Bellatrix Lestrange była szwagierką Lucjusza, ale nie dogadywali się dobrze - kobieta była wariatką jeszcze zanim wylądowała w Azkabanie. Severus wciąż pamiętał jej śmiech, gdy się "bawiła" i musiał walczyć z dreszczem.

Po przemowie na temat strategi - jakakolwiek by nie była - Czarny Pan zazwyczaj pozwalał im na trochę zabawy. Severus uważał, że to jedyny plus ukrywania jego powrotu; nie było żadnych wypadów, żadnych ekstrawaganckich, makabrycznych morderstw. Do tej pory jedynymi popełnionymi morderstwami były zabójstwa w celu zdobycia informacji lub mordowano niewinnych mugoli, by sprawdzić czyjeś posłuszeństwo, lub w nagrodę. Mężczyzna wiedział, że długo tak nie będzie, ale im dłużej nie będzie miał nowej krwi na rękach, tym będzie szczęśliwszy. Minął miesiąc odkąd musiał ostatni raz zabić, by udowodnić swoje oddanie sprawie i wciąż pamiętał w jaki sposób patrzyła na niego Granger. Jej spojrzenie... nie ważne czyje było, nigdy nie było łatwo je znieść.

Tym razem nie było żadnych jeńców. Zamiast tego Czarny Pan zażądał raportów z postępów; zrezygnowany Severus zaczął się przygotowywać, wiedząc, że jego sprawozdanie nie zakończy się dobrze. Jego Pan najpierw rozprawił się z Zewnętrznym Kręgiem, potem z tymi, którzy byli w środku, a pracowali nad dostaniem się do Ministerstwa - co dziwne, Severus życzył im powodzenia, bo będą go potrzebowali. On sam nie wiedział, dlaczego przepowiednia nie zadziałała ani nie znał jej drugiej połowy, ale najwidoczniej Dumbledore nie miał zamiaru nikomu o niej zbyt szybko powiedzieć.

Wreszcie była jego kolej.

- Severusie.

- Mój Panie. - podniósł się, wyszedł na przód i opuścił głowę; kiedyś musiał się czołgać do stóp swojego Mistrza, ale teraz miał na tyle wysoką rangę, że mógł stać - nie żeby cokolwiek to zmieniało.

- Co dla mnie masz?

- Ministerstwo wciąż wszystko utrudnia, mój Panie. Jestem dokładnie obserwowany przez resztę nauczycieli, ale wpływ Dumbledore'a zmniejsza się z każdym dniem. Umbridge podważyła jego autorytet.

- To dobra wiadomość, ale nie to mnie teraz martwi. Hogwart jest celem przyszłościowym, a nie najpilniejszym. Co z Zakonem, Severusie? Co planują?

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie.

- Sytuacja jest taka sama jak wcześniej, mój Panie. Próbują utrzymać swoją pozycję i rekrutować nowych członków. Wciąż strzegą przed nami Departamentu Tajemnic i wysyłają posłów do innych ras, ale poza małymi wskazówkami, nie mogę się dowiedzieć nic na temat ich planów przeciw tobie.

Większość ludzi przyjęłaby te nowiny jako dobrą wiadomość, powiedział sobie kwaśno. Śmierciożercy byli w tym momencie w dobrej sytuacji. Gdyby tylko ich Pan przestał interesować się tym, co powiedziała Trelawney, a zamiast tego zacząłby działać. Oczywiście Severus był temu przeciwny i nie chciał, żeby wygrali, ale jakaś część mężczyzny była sfrustrowana widząc przepadającą okazję.

Czerwone oczy wpatrzyły się w niego.

- Zdejmij maskę, Severusie.

Usunął ją, wiedząc, co nadchodzi.

- Na kolana.

Skupiając się na oddychaniu i tarczach, Severus uklęknął.

- Spójrz na mnie. _Legilimens!_

Poczuł jak wzrasta mu ciśnienie w czaszce, a potem ból, gdy jego Pan wdarł się do jego mózgu. Zrobił to szybko, bezosobowo i odrobinę agresywnie, niewzruszony przeglądając jego wspomnienia i nie przejmując się swoim szpiegiem.

- Nie masz dla mnie nic nowego, Severusie - powiedział niebezpiecznym tonem, gdy skończył.

Mężczyzna opuścił głowę.

- Mogę jedynie przeprosić, mój Panie. Wiesz przecież, że robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by ci służyć.

- A jednak twoje wszystko co w mojej mocy jest żałosne.

- Jak mówisz, Panie. - nienawidził sam siebie, gdy wymawiał te słowa. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że naprawdę miał je na myśli.

- Spójrz na mnie. - zmusił się, by spojrzeć w nieludzkie czerwone oczy, ponownie skupiając się na oddychaniu i biciu serca. Próbował zrelaksować swoje mięśnie przed tym, co miało nadejść.

-_ Crucio._

Przez te kilka lat kilkoro ludzi zapytało go o Cruciatusa. Raz zapytała Poppy w nadziei, że być może będzie mogła pomóc młodemu mężczyźnie, który drżąc, wpełznął do Skrzydła i upadł. Pytał również Dumbledore, ale odmówił udzielenia mu odpowiedzi. Nawet Minerwa po którymś przyjęciu urodzinowym zapytała - była pijana i w ckliwym nastroju. Żadnemu z nich nie odpowiedział, częściowo dlatego, że nie chciał o tym rozmawiać, a częściowo dlatego, że nie był w stanie tego opisać.

Ból przypominał płynny lód albo zmrożony ogień - unikalne uczucie płynące żyłami. Zaczęło się w jego klatce piersiowej i za pomocą przewodzeń nerwowych promieniowało na całe ciało. Stracił poczucie czasu. Czuł jak ból powolnie rozprzestrzenia się do kończyn, choć tak naprawdę wszystko trwało kilka sekund. Następnie zaczął go odczuwać w głowie i wszystkie receptory bólu w mózgu rozbudziły się, a świat przestał istnieć; istniał tylko lód i ogień, uczucie tak dziwne i przytłaczające, że to już nawet nie był ból, ale coś zupełnie innego. Świat pogrążył się w ciemności.

Zawsze podczas Cruciatusa Severus był przerażony. Czasami czuł się tak, jakby już nie żył; gdyby umarł podczas klątwy, dowiedziałby się o tym, budząc się w jakimś piekle, które na niego czekało. To go przerażało - myśl o byciu zabitym, bez świadomości tego. Ból pozbawił go wszystkich zmysłów, czuł się jakby nie miał już ciała; wiedział, że tak naprawdę schował swoją świadomość głęboko za wszystkimi tarczami i pozostawił ciało agonii.

Poza bólem, kolejnym fizycznym odczuciem były dalekie cienie, które zauważał, gdy bardzo się na nich koncentrował. Czasami klątwa sprawiała, że krzyczał - już od dawna nie reagował w ten sposób na ból - i wtedy jego gardło stawało się chropowate, a krtań przeciążona wrzaskiem. Jeśli miał jakieś niezaleczone obrażenia, agonia z pewnością je pogorszyła; tak samo stan jego wątroby. Czasami podczas tortury sam się ranił; próg jego bólu nie był ważny, bo skurcze mięśni spowodowane Cruciatusem były poza jego kontrolą. Jako że tym razem byli na zewnątrz, nie będzie ani posiniaczony, ani w nic się nie uderzy. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, że ból był tak silny, by zawiodło go ciało i nawet tarcze oklumencji nie były w stanie zablokować agonii, i nie raz się posikał; jednak tortura musiała trwać bardzo długo, by doprowadzić mężczyznę do takiego stanu.

Ciężko było zmierzyć czas. Zanim wymyślili skalę bólu, Poppy próbowała zmierzyć siłę działania klątwy, pytając go o to jak długo lub ile razy był poddany jej działaniu, a on nigdy nie był w stanie jej odpowiedzieć. Czas nie istniał w tym dziwnym, stworzonym przez agonię bólu Niewybaczalnej miejscu, która wpływała na jego brak świadomości; to mogło być albo kilka sekund albo kilka godzin nim skończył się ogień, a zaczął być odczuwalny jedynie lód.

Rodzaj ciemności zmienił się na ten dobrze znajomy. Ten, gdy miał zamknięte oczy. Mężczyzna usłyszał jak bicie swojego serca i krew dudniącą mu w uszach. Ponownie mózg odzyskał władzę nad ciałem i Severus uświadomił sobie, że leży na prawym boku i dyszy; był mokry od potu i zaczął się trząść, gdy uczucie zimna minęło i zostało zastąpione przez znajomy rodzaj bólu. Miał krew w ustach, co również nie było niezwykłe; często przygryzał sobie wargi albo język. Ignorując to wszystko, mężczyzna podniósł się i nie dopuszczając bólu do swojej świadomości, sztywno uklęknął i otworzył oczy, skupiając wzrok na ziemi; samobójstwem byłoby podniesienie się przed uzyskaniem pozwolenia, ale pozostanie na ziemi byłoby oznaką słabości, co również nie byłoby dobrym wyjściem.

- Znasz cenę porażki, Severusie.

Wydawało mu się, iż głos jego Pana niesie się z daleka i brzmi, jakby słuchał go będąc pod wodą.. To też było normalne - jeśli taką sytuację można nazwać normalną. Jak zawsze, jego głos był bezbarwny, chodź słychać w nim było chrypę, gdy cicho odpowiedział:

- Tak, mój Panie.

- Nie zawiedź mnie znowu.

- Nie, mój Panie. - odpowiedział posłusznie; nie miał na myśli żadnego z tych słów. Zanim ta wojna się skończy jeszcze wiele razy zawiedzie obu swych Panów. Czarny Pan karał go fizycznie, Dumbledore emocjonalnie; wciąż nie był pewien, co bardziej bolało.

- Wróć na swoje miejsce.

Severus wolno się podniósł, nie zwracając uwagi na to jak świat wirował wokół niego ani na ciemne plamy przed oczami, czy cieknącą krew z jego głowy, która powodowała zawroty. Choć mogłoby się tak wydawać, z doświadczenia wiedział, że nie zemdleje. Zakładając maskę, wolno ruszył na swoje miejsce w kręgu i ponownie klęknął. Przejechał językiem po ustach, by sprawdzić, gdzie się ugryzł i przełknął krew. Tym razem nie było tak źle. Będzie cierpiał przez pozostałą część nocy, a rano będzie zesztywniały, ale to nie było coś z czym nie mógłby sobie poradzić. Nic z czym sobie do tej pory nie radził.

* * *

Powrót Hagrida na koniec listopada w żaden sposób nie polepszył nastroju Severusa. Wysłannik do olbrzymów zawiódł, co nie było niespodzianką dla nikogo; niemniej jednak ponowna obecność półolbrzyma w Hogwarcie była paliwem dla kampanii Umbridge i jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowała ją do zniszczenia tej resztki stabilności jaka pozostała.

A jednak jej pierwszy cios nie był skierowany w Opiekę Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, ani nawet w żadnego z nauczycieli; Severus oceniał eseje trzeciorocznych, gdy Minerwa wpadła do jego gabinetu i zatrzasnęła drzwi za sobą. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią nieprzyjemnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony, Snape. - warknęła do niego.

Zdziwiony gniewem koleżanki, Severus spojrzał na kobietę pusto i zmarszczył brwi.

- To nie moja wina, że dzieciaki zaczęły kłótnię po meczu Qudditcha. - zauważył. - Regularnie to robią. To już niemalże tradycja. Co Cię tak nakręciło?

- Zdyskwalifikowała ich. - odpowiedziała gniewnie.

Podniósł brew.

- Zdyskwalifikowała kogo?

- Pottera i bliźniaków! Straciłam połowę drużyny!

Nie najmądrzej, ale Severus parsknął śmiechem. To był błąd; nigdy się nie dokuczało Minerwie na temat Qudditcha, zwłaszcza jeśli się ceniło swoją skórę, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. To było cudownie paskudne ze strony ropuchy - Potter prędzej by sobie dał amputować kończynę, niż zrezygnował z ulubionego sportu, a bez Szukającego i Pałkarzy, Gryffindor prawie na pewno nie zdobędzie Pucharu.

Minerwa wyglądała jakby była na granicy uderzenia go, a jej oczy płonęły w furii.

- To nie jest śmieszne, Severusie! Malfoy celowo ich sprowokował i wiesz o tym!

- Oczywiście, że to zrobił. Zawsze tak robi, a oni za każdym razem wpadają. - wycedził. - Powinni być bardziej odporni. Ta piosenka nawet nie była mądra, a słyszałem gorsze przyśpiewki na meczu Qudditcha.

- To nie wywołało kłótni. Żaden z synów Molly Weasley czy Lily Potter nie będzie stał obok, gdy je obrażają w ten sposób. - odpowiedziała ponuro kobieta, a on zamarł, gdy zrozumiał o co chodzi. Tak, to by mogło ich sprowokować. Nikt nie tolerował, gdy ktoś obrażał jego matkę; Severus nie lubił zbytnio swojej własnej matki i był pierwszy w umniejszaniu jej, ale nikomu innemu by na to samo nie pozwolił; Draco miał wyjątkowe szczęście, że jego Opiekun Domu nie słyszał jak obrażał Lily, tak samo jak miał szczęście, że nie słyszał jak używa słowa Szlama.

- Tak, czy inaczej - odpowiedział po chwili, gdy był pewien, że już się uspokoił. - Idź do Dumbledore'a i to odkręć. To nie jest koniec świata.

- Nie mogę. - odpowiedziała bezradnie. Nie brzmiała już na złą. - Kolejny cholerny Dekret Edukacyjny.

- Och, cudnie. Który tym razem? Dwudziesty czwarty?

- Dwudziesty piąty. Daje jej władzę nad przydzielaniem kar. Może zrobić uczniom cokolwiek chce, a my nie możemy jej powstrzymać.

- Bzdura. - powiedział po chwili Severus, choć nie był tym zdziwiony. To i tak nie robiło żadnej różnicy; już i tak robiła, co chciała. Nie wiedział nawet, czy ktokolwiek z kadry wiedział o jej "szlabanach"; gdyby uczył czegokolwiek innego niż Eliksiry, też by nie zauważył, ale wiele lat spędził na obserwowaniu rąk uczniom i wiedział wystarczająco o Czarnej Magii, by rozpoznać bliznę spowodowaną Krwawym Piórem. Zawsze istniała możliwość, że chłopak praktykował jakiś rodzaj wymyślnego samookaleczenia, ale Potter nie był głupi.

- Ona ma coraz więcej władzy, Severusie. Nie wiem, jak możemy ją powstrzymać.

- Coś we dwoje wymyślimy. - odpowiedział mrocznie, zastanawiając się na jakimś sposobem. Jak na razie on również miał dość wtrącania się do wszystkiego przez tą ropuchę; trzeba dać jej trochę czasu, żeby zajęła się czymś innym...

W związku z tym na radzie nauczycieli zjawił się później niż zwykle. Tradycyjnie ostatnia osoba, która przychodziła robiła wszystkim napoje i zwykle z tej właśnie przyczyny mężczyzna pojawiał się wcześnie; ale nie tego dnia. Usiadł - przynajmniej nikt nie próbował zająć jego miejsca w rogu pomieszczenia - i popijając kawę, obserwował śnieg za oknem. Jednym uchem słuchając zebrania, odliczał.

Dokładnie siedem minut później, twarz ropuchy straciła wszelkie kolory i wszystkimi siłami powstrzymał się przed zmianą wyrazu twarzy, gdy obserwował jak kobieta kręciła się na krzesełku. Cztery i pół minuty później, prawie rozlała herbatę, głośno wciągając powietrze i tym samym przerywając przemowę Filiusa. Oczy zebranych skierowały się na nią.

- Czy coś nie tak, Dolores? - troskliwie zapytał Dumbledore; Severus radośnie zauważył, że była jeszcze bledsza i zaczęła się pocić.

- Ja... Ja... - zaczęła się jąkać i częściej przełykać ślinę, co jeszcze bardziej upodobniło ją do ropuchy. Drżącymi dłońmi odstawiła swoją herbatę przy okazji wylewając połowę na spodek. - Przepraszam, Dyrektorze, ja... czuję się... niezbyt dobrze... Czy mogę opuścić zebranie?

- Oczywiście. Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego?

- Ja tak. - wymamrotała cicho Minerwa, a usta Severusa drgnęły lekko, gdy próbował utrzymać obojętny wyraz twarzy do czasu, aż zamkną się za Umbridge drzwi; prawie do nich biegła, a on próbował się nie śmiać.

- Mam nadzieję, że nic jej nie jest. - wymamrotał Dumbledore, wpatrując się przez chwilę w drzwi. - Myślicie, że coś zjadła?

- Możliwe. - zgodził się sucho Severus. Nie próbował ukryć złośliwego uśmiechu, gdy usuwał ze stołu jej filiżankę.

- Ty... Severusie, _coś ty zrobił?_

- Ja, Dyrektorze? - zapytał niewinnie. Za plecami staruszka zauważył jak usta Minerwy rozciągają się w uśmiechu, gdy zrozumiała, co się stało. Prawie się roześmiał.

- Nie baw się w gierki, Severusie. Otrułeś ją?

Mężczyzna parsknął.

- Nie obrażaj mnie. Gdybym ją otruł, już by nie żyła. A tak, dobrze jej to zrobi.

Dumbledore złapał się za nasadę nosa.

- Co jej dałeś?

- Nic śmiertelnego. Niestety, do poniedziałku będzie zdrowa, choć może się czuć odrobinę... _odwodniona_. Jednakże nas czeka przyjemnie cichy weekend.

Kilkoro nauczycieli zaczęło chichotać, a jego uśmieszek się powiększył; pod koniec roku stawka Galeonów będzie już pokaźna, a on miał nadzieję zgarnąć wszystko. Jeżeli dalej będzie się tak działo, będzie potrzebował tych pieniędzy.

Dyrektor wyglądał na wściekłego.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

- Ponieważ. - odpowiedział nonszalancko, wyliczając powody na palcach. - Ponieważ na to zasługiwała. Ponieważ mnie irytuje. Ponieważ nie chcę jej widzieć przez kilka dni. Ponieważ dzięki Ministerstwu to jedyne, co mogę jej zrobić. I dlatego, że to zabawne.

- To nie jest gra, Severusie Ministerstwo...

- Och, daj już spokój. - przerwał swojemu pracodawcy. - Nie jestem idiotą i wiem, jaka jest stawka. Nie umrze, to tylko niestrawność. Może zrobi jej dobrze. Nawet jeśli nie, to przez dzień lub dwa nie będzie mogła bardziej zaszkodzić. - wygiął wargi. - A to więcej niż ty byłeś w stanie zdziałać.

Staruszek miał na tyle przyzwoitości, że odwrócił wzrok.

* * *

W niedzielny poranek Hermiona przedzierała się przez śnieg, by odwiedzić Hagrida. Półolbrzym nie był w odpowiednim nastroju i nie chciał słuchać jej tłumaczeń i opowieści o Umbridge. Próbowała mu pomóc zaplanować lekcje, by nie miał kłopotów, ale jej przyjaciel nie słuchał i po chwili poddała się, zmieniając temat na ten, dla którego przyszła.

- Jeszcze jedno pytanie, Hagridzie? - posłała mu swój najbardziej niewinny uśmiech; nie dałaby rady oszukać swojej mamy. Snape'a pewnie też nie, ale wszyscy inni wierzyli, bo nie spodziewali się po niej, że będzie udawała niewinną. Choć czasami czuła się winna z tego powodu, przydawała jej się ta umiejętność. - Zastanawiałam się, czy jest gdzieś na tyle bezpiecznie, że mogłabym biegać...

Po tym, jak przekonała Hagrida, że środek Zakazanego Lasu nie jest najlepszym pomysłem (jeżeli _tam_ biegał Snape, nadal mógł robić to sam), przyjaciel pokazał jej ścieżkę, która biegła wzdłuż jeziora i zawracała do zamku przy linii drzew. Hermiona przyjrzała się jej uważnie i zauważyła, że jest wydeptana i są na niej ślady podeszwy adidasów. Większość trasy była dobrze ukryta przed widokiem innych, nawet teraz, gdy na drzewach nie było liści. Idealnie. Okrążenie miało kilka kilometrów; ucieszyła się, że zaczęła wcześniej ćwiczyć i pracować nad kondycją, bo mimo iż ta odległość jej nie zabije, to będzie ciężko się przestawić.

- I nic mnie nie zaatakuje? - upewniła się Gryfonka. Jeżeli zostanie na ścieżce, ośmiornica jej nie zaatakuje i była prawie pewna, że skraj Lasu też był wolny od niebezpieczeństwa, ale Hogwart nie był miejscem, w którym nie zwracasz uwagi na swoje otoczenie.

- Nie, nie ma nic niebezpiecznego. - zapewnił ja radośnie przyjaciel. _Nawet Mistrza Eliksirów?_ Nie była na tyle odważna, by wypowiedzieć tą myśl na głos i przygryzła wargi, gdy Hagrid kontynuował. - Dobrze wiedzieć, że jedno z was ćwiczy.

To była prawda; jeżeli nie było się w drużynie Qudditcha, jedynym wysiłkiem fizycznym większości uczniów było bieganie po zamku, by dostać się na lekcje. Biorąc pod uwagę przeciętną dietę ucznia, Hermiona była zdziwiona, że więcej uczniów nie wyglądało jak Crabbe albo Goyle. Zauważyła, że odkąd zaczęła biegać, nawet na małe dystanse, spała lepiej i miała więcej energii.

- Myślisz, że będę w stanie przekonać Harry'ego i Rona, żeby do mnie dołączyli? - zapytała niewinnie Hagrida i razem z nim śmiała się z tego, jak mało prawdopodobne to było. Nikt nie będzie chciał do niej dołączyć - i o to właśnie chodziło.

* * *

Pierwsze okrążenie zrobiła w ciągu przerwy na lunch. Nie było tak źle, jak myślała; dystans był większy niż ten, na który do tej pory biegała, a śnieg też nie był tak zły do pokonania. Teraz, gdy była pewna, że się nie ośmieszy i pogoda wciąż sprzyjała, nadszedł czas, by wcielić swój plan w życie. Poszła wcześniej spać i nastawiła budzik na piątą rano.

Fakt, że wciąż było ciemno nie pomagał. Zapomniała jak było w listopadzie w Szkocji i że słońce wstanie dopiero w okolicy śniadania. _Mogło być gorzej_, pomyślała gdy jak robot wędrowała przez zamek i modliła się, by żadne ze schodów się nie poruszyły, _Mógł znowu sypać śnieg_.

Padał. I to mocno. Lubiła śnieg, ale nie lubiła biegać, gdy sypało.

- Cholera. - wymamrotała, gdy szukała miejsca, by móc się rozgrzać. Sprawdziła godzinę na zegarku - wpół do szóstej. A to oznaczało, że Snape już był na szlaku. Gdy doszła do trasy, poszukała śladów butów, by sprawdzić, w którą stronę pobiegł mężczyzna i wybrała kierunek przeciwny.

Przy jeziorze było dziwne, jakby ziarniste światło; albo było odbijane przez taflę wody albo samo jezioro je wydzielało – dziewczyna nie była pewna – ale dzięki temu nie potrzebowała różdżki, by oświetlić sobie drogę, co było plusem, gdyż również śnieg jaśniał w ciemności. Dzisiejszego dnia gra nosiła nazwę „niepozorna"; teraz, gdy Hermiona już była na zewnątrz, stwierdziła, że to jest cholernie głupi pomysł i cicho walczyła z nerwami, nawet, gdy już zaczęła bieg.

Gdy w oddali dostrzegła ciemną postać, nerwowość zmieniła się w panikę. Poza tym, była na skraju zakazanego Lasu; mogło znajdować się w nim absolutnie wszystko i głupotą było pojawienie się w jego pobliżu samemu. Co jednocześnie było podstawą jej planu, ale nadal czuła się spięta. Gdy zbliżyła się i dostrzegła, że to naprawdę był Snape, a nie jakiś potwór, nie uspokoiła się, bo była pewna, że mężczyzna był dużo bardziej niebezpieczny niż cokolwiek innego z Lasu – z małym wyjątkiem Forda Anglii, który nadal krążył po puszczy.

Dokładnie zauważyła moment, w którym Snape ją dostrzegł, ponieważ zbiegł z trasy i dobiegł do drzewa, nim całkowicie się zatrzymał. Zbierając w sobie resztki odwagi, koncentrując się na oddychaniu i modląc się do wszystkich bogów, którzy mogliby ją usłyszeć, Hermiona przebiegła obok niego ani nie odwracając głowy, ani nie zmieniając tempa. Czuła mrowienie na plecach, gdy walczyła ze sobą, by nie dać po sobie nic poznać. Dopiero gdy skręciła, puściła się sprintem do zamku i miała nadzieję, że Snape był zbyt zszokowany, by ją gonić.

* * *

Tego dnia unikała patrzenia na stół nauczycielski na każdym posiłku. Po kolejnej nerwowej nocy, powtórzyła swój czyn następnego ranka.

Tym razem Snape zwrócił na nią większą uwagę. Zwolnił i zatrzymał się, gdy tylko ją zobaczył i stanął z boku szlaku, czekając na dziewczynę. Hermiona również zwolniła, zanim zauważyła, że mężczyzna nie stoi jej na drodze; mając nadzieję, że się nie myli, ponownie przyspieszyła, uważnie obserwując mężczyznę.

Warto było mu się przyjrzeć, zwłaszcza, że nie wyglądał jak jej nauczyciel Eliksirów. Miał na sobie zabłocone spodnie dresowe, zniszczone i pokryte śniegiem buty do biegania i granatową, z długimi rękawami koszulkę, która w pewnych miejscach była ciemniejsza od potu. Mężczyzna nie był ogolony, a jego szczękę pokrywała ciemna szczecina, która zupełnie mu nie pasowała, ale dzięki niej wyglądał mniej onieśmielająco, zwłaszcza, gdy usłyszała jak ciężko oddycha i zobaczyła, iż policzki ma zaróżowione od wysiłku fizycznego. Jego krzywe i zirytowane spojrzenie oraz założone ręce na piersiach jak najbardziej potwierdzały, iż to jest profesor Snape; niemniej jednak, nadal się nie ruszył, by zablokować jej drogę. Zbierając swoją całą odwagę, Hermiona przebiegła obok niego, kiwając mu głową na powitanie i kontynuowała ćwiczenie. Nie odezwał się ani jednym słowem, ale czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie, nawet gdy minęła zakręt.

* * *

Tego popołudnia zdziwiona Hermiona gapiła się na swój esej z Eliksirów, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Spiczaste pismo profesora Snape'a nigdy nie było łatwe do rozczytania, a stawało się coraz gorsze – nie była w stanie odczytać drugiej cyfry w swojej ocenie, ale wiedziała, że otrzymała ponad 80 punktów – jednakże „_Zobacz się ze mną_" było bardzo wyraźne. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi i ponownie przejrzała uwagi wypisane czerwonym atramentem na jej pracy; to samo, co zawsze. Głównie pierdoły, do których się przyczepiał z kilkoma komentarzami na końcu, które po raz kolejny głosiły, iż powinna przestać cytować całe paragrafy, a winna zacząć wyciągać własne wnioski. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że jej praca była powodem, dla którego Snape'a kazał jej zostać po lekcji... Co oznaczało, że chciał ją zobaczyć w innej sprawie, a to z kolei znaczyło, że jej wariacki plan chyba zaczął działać.

Po skończonej lekcji, przeszła na przód klasy i stanęła przy biurku.

- Chciał mnie pan zobaczyć, profesorze.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią na chwilę, ale zauważył, iż nie trzymała w dłoniach swojej pracy domowej, po czym ponownie zaczął układać eseje, które zebrał.

- Z pewnością jesteś świadoma, że nie jest bezpiecznym samotne szwendanie się po błoniach.

- Proszę pana? - zapytała dziewczyną, ignorując nerwy. To działało!

- Jeżeli jeszcze raz powiesz „proszę pana" tym głupim tonem, będziesz miała kłopoty, panno Granger. - powiedział chłodno, przechodząc obok niej. Wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął czyścić pozostałości po lekcji. - Nie jest pani idiotką, przynajmniej przez większość czasu, i kiedy próbuje pani idiotkę udawać, bardzo mnie to irytuje. Wie pani doskonale , co mam na myśli.

Gdyby mocno zmrużyć oczy, można to było uznać za komplement, a przynajmniej coś bardzo mu bliskiemu. Zapamiętując to sobie na przyszłość, Hermiona uprzejmie odpowiedziała:

- Nie szwendałam się po błoniach, proszę pana. Biegałam. Ani razu nie zboczyłam z trasy, a Hagrid powiedział, że będę tam bezpieczna.

Snape spojrzał na nią i podniósł brew.

- Ten sam Hagrid, który stworzył sklątki tylnowybuchowe i który miał cerbera, smoka i Akromantulę? - powiedział to takim tonem, że gdyby to był ktoś inny z pewnością by się roześmiała. – W najlepszym wypadku, ma co najmniej dziwne rozumienie bezpieczeństwa, panno Granger i wątpię, czy rozważył, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby najsłynniejsza Mugolaczka była sama.

- Nie sądzę, by jakiś Śmierciożerca mógł mnie porwać z tej trasy, proszę pana.

Podniósł kolejną brew i posłał jej spojrzenie wypełnione drwiną, a ona przygryzła wargę, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, co właśnie powiedziała. Przecież Śmierciożerca właśnie się w nią wpatrywał i stał nie dalej niż trzy stopy. _Nie wierzę, że o tym zapomniałam_**. **Walcząc z rumieńcem, wymamrotała:

- Wie pan, co miałam na myśli, profesorze.

Mężczyzna prychnął i zaczął przygotowywać salę na następną lekcję.

- Może być pani tak wygadana, jak zechce, panno Granger, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że to nadal nie jest bezpieczne. Ile razy pani i pani mali przyjaciele byliście zranieni, ponieważ byliście tam, gdzie was nie powinno być?

Kiedy otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- To było pytanie retoryczne, jak dobrze wiesz. To nie podlega dyskusji. - skrzywił się. - Ponieważ nikt inny w zamku nie uprawia sportu, który nie wiązałby się z miotłą, a co jest zapewne grzechem śmiertelnym, jeśli pani sobie życzy biegać, będzie to pani robiła ze mną. - w jego głosie brzmiała wyraźna niechęć; nie było to pocieszające, ale nie mogła go winić. W końcu celem planu było sprawdzenie, czy jest w stanie znieść jego towarzystwo, a wiedziała już, że on jej obecności nie znosi.

- Tak jest, proszę pana. - odpowiedziała gładko. - Dziękuję, proszę pana.

W odpowiedzi mężczyzna posłał jej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, co nie było miłe, skoro uprzejmie mu podziękowała za coś, czego tak naprawdę nie chciał robić. Kiedy odpowiedział, jego głos był zirytowany.

- Spotkamy się na zewnątrz tej klasy o piątej trzydzieści. Codziennie od poniedziałku do piątku. Nie spóźnij się. Jeśli ktoś cię złapie poza łóżkiem o tej godzinie, to będzie twój problem. Nie będę cię chronił, ani przed panem Filchem ani przed... profesor Umbridge.

Hermiona przygryzła wargi, by się szeroko nie uśmiechnąć, gdy usłyszała lekkie zawahanie w głosie nauczyciela; prawie pominął tytuł Umbridge, co mówiło bardzo wiele na temat jego opinii o najnowszym nauczycielu Obrony, zwłaszcza, jeżeli wzięło się pod uwagę, iż zawsze nalegał na poprawne tytułowanie.

- Rozumiem, proszę pana.

- Możesz już iść.

Wykonując w swojej wyobraźni taniec zwycięstwa, dziewczyna skinęła głową i po raz kolejny przygryzając wargę, tym razem by ukryć uśmiech zwycięstwa, w ciszy opuściła salę.

* * *

Tego wieczoru, tuż przed jej pójściem spać, odwiedził ją Fineas.

- Sprytnie, panno Granger. – zauważył cicho.

- Dziękuję. Dobry początek? - zapytała z nadzieją.

- To się okaże. Na pewno udało ci się go zirytować.

- Żyję. – wytknęła Hermiona, głaszcząc Krzywołapa. – Oczywiście, że go irytuję.

- Ha. Prawda. Ale musisz być ostrożna. Między twoim stażem uzdrowicielskim, a tym… myślę, że on zaczyna się zastanawiać, ile jeszcze jego wolnego czasu będziesz mu zabierać. Jeżeli chowasz jeszcze coś w zanadrzu, wstrzymaj się.

- Jeszcze nic nie wymyśliłam. Krok po kroku.

- Dobra odpowiedź. – powiedział portret. – Wystarczająco dobra, bym powiedział ci, iż jeżeli jutro rano skręcisz w lewo zamiast w prawo na drugim piętrze i wybierzesz małe, spiralne schody, prowadzące do starych winniczek, spotkam się tam z tobą i pokażę ci przejście, które zaprowadzi cię do lochów tak, by nikt cię nie zauważył.

- Dziękuję, panu. – odpowiedziała zaskoczona dziewczyna.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie będę mógł obserwować jak to się dalej rozwinie, jeżeli złapie cię Filch, prawda? Poza tym, zobaczysz jutro, że przejście, które ci pokażę, łączy się z mało znanym wyjściem ze szkoły. To trasa, której używa, gdy jest wzywany. Musisz wiedzieć, gdzie ono jest. Na wszelki wypadek.

- Rozumiem. Za to również dziękuję.

Fineas skinął głową.

- I naprawdę nie masz nic więcej w zanadrzu?

- Mam nadzieję, iż ten plan dostarczy mi wystarczająco informacji, by zdecydować, czy potrzebuję nowego planu.

Były Dyrektor uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

- Myślę, że będziesz zawiedziona. Brakuje ci jednego, bardzo ważnego elementu.

Dziewczynę przebiegł zimny dreszcz.

- Tak? Jakiego?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Severus Snape nie jest rannym ptaszkiem.

* * *

**Od autorki: **_U__ważaj, czego sobie życzysz?_


	7. Chapter 7

Betowała niezastąpiona (i pełna cierpliwości do mnie) **Annormal** - dziękuję! =)

* * *

**"Czym bardziej oryginalne odkrycie, tym bardziej oczywiste wydaje się po jakimś czasie."**

Arthur Koestler

* * *

Ostrzeżenie okazało się prawdą. Kiedy dokładnie o piątej trzydzieści dotarła do lochów, od razu mogła dostrzec, co miał na myśli Fineas; Snape był niechlujny, nieogolony, miał podkrążone oczy – właściwie były one tylko w połowie otwarte i niezbyt skupione – i nie był rozbudzony.

- Dzień dobry, proszę pana - powitała go nerwowo dziewczyna.

Gdy warknął, jego głos był zachrypnięty i o kilka oktaw niższy niż normalnie:

- Nie odzywaj się.

Hermiona zamrugała; nawet jak na Snape'a to było chamskie.

W przeciągu krótkiej chwili Snape się nieznacznie opanował, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewało tłumione ziewanie:

- To jeden z niewielu spokojnych momentów, które mam w ciągu dnia. I bez twojego gadania wystarczająco mi przeszkadza fakt, że muszę dzielić go z tobą. Nie mam ochoty na pogawędki.

_Ktoś tu jest prawdziwą zrzędą od rana. _Przygryzając wargę, by się nie uśmiechnąć – niezwykła reakcja na zły humor Snape'a, ale to było tak inne od jego zwykłej złośliwości, że aż nie było onieśmielajace – zastanawiała się, czy równie czarująco zachowywał się w stosunku do innych nauczycieli przy śniadaniu; zwykle na pierwszej lekcji był już sarkastycznym sobą. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, dziewczyna jedynie skinęła głową i podążyła za mężczyzną na zewnątrz, by w przedświtowej ciemności zacząć rozgrzewkę.

Wyszło na to, że układając w głowie ten plan, coś przeoczyła; była średniego wzrostu i mierzyła około metra sześćdziesięciu i chociaż Snape nie był tak wysoki na jakiego wyglądał – niecały metr osiemdziesiąt – wciąż był od niej wyższy, a największą różnicę stanowiła długość nóg. Na trasie byli już od kilku minut, zanim zaczęła wkładać więcej wysiłku w to, aby dotrzymać mu tempa i nim dobiegli do połowy trasy, by zawrócić w pobliżu jeziora, była już bardzo zmęczona.

Snape biegł w ciszy, miał przymknięte powieki i wzok skupiony na drodze przed nim, a myślami był wiele kilometrów dalej, wiec zauważenie problemu zajęło mu jakiś czas. Jednak gdy już to zrobił, ku jej zaskoczeniu, zmniejszył kroki i odrobinę zwolnił. Niestety niewiele to zmieniło – wyraźnie nie był przyzwyczajony do biegania w towarzystwie; ona również. Przez resztę biegu próbowali wypracować wspólne tempo, które satysfakcjonowałoby ich obydwoje i choć pod koniec udało im się, będą musieli nad tym popracować.

Gdy mieli się już rozstać, dziewczyna życzyła mu udanego dnia, a on posłał jej niemiłe spojrzenie i wymamrotał coś, co mogło oznaczać cokolwiek. Następnie powróciła do Wieży Gryffindoru, by wziąć szybki pryszni. Wbrew jej założeniom taki sposób na zbliżenie się do profesora Eliksirów zdawał się, że nie zadziała, ale jak na razie nie było tragedii. Jeśli nie osiągnie zamierzonego celu, to przynajmniej będzie miała lepszą kondycję i schudnie – ten mężczyzna potrafił _biegać._

Gdy dziewczyna była poza zasięgiem słuchu, Severus oparł się o ścianę i przecierając oczy pozwolił sobie na ziewnięcie, przez które zagruchotała mu szczęka. Następnie udał się głębiej do lochów, by zacząć długi proces doprowadzenia siebie do pełni funkcjonalności. Gdyby była taka konieczność, natychmiast by się rozbudził i byłby na pełnych obrotach w mgnieniu oka, ale przez resztę dnia czułby się jak chodzący trup – wolał więc budzić się miło i powoli.

Pustym wzrokiem przyjrzał sie sobie w lustrze, gdy spryskiwał twarz zimną wodą, by zmyć pot. Jego wygląd z pewnością zdziwił dziewczynę, ale była już w takim wieku, że powinna wiedzieć, iż zarówno mężczyźni jak i kobiety nie wyglądają najlepiej zaraz po wstaniu z łóżka. Przerażajacy profesor Snape był taki sam jak inni przedstawiciele jego płci. Musiał się golić każdego ranka i chociaż jego włosy zawsze wyglądały strasznie – zwłaszcza ostatnio – to po przebudzeniu wygladały jeszcze gorzej. Musiał minąć jakiś czas, zanim był w stanie w pełni się skupić i zacząć mówić.

Nim woda zrobiła swoje i wprowadziła go w drugi stopień rozbudzenia, co oznaczało, że funkcjonował wystarczajaco, by mógł się ogolić bez zmasakrowania sobie twarzy. Wolał golić się własnoręcznie niźli magią; częściowo z przyzwyczajenia, częściowo dlatego, że czuł się lepiej ogolony, ale głównie dlatego, że była to część jego porannej rutyny, która pozwalała mu się w pełni obudzić i stać się sobą. Gdy ostatni raz pociągał maszynką, był prawie całkowicie obudzony, a prysznic dopełnił ten proces; z łazienki wyszedł będąc w pełni sobą i rozmyślając wyruszył do sypialni, by się ubrać.

Ten poranek nie był totalną katastrofą. Nie czerpał z niego radości, czuł niechęć, ale mogło być przecież gorzej. Teoretycznie poza sobą samym nie mógł winić nikogo innego – nikt go do tego nie zmuszał, choć wątpił, by dziewczyna w to uwierzyła – ale nie miał dużego wyboru. Logika była prosta. Samotne bieganie nie było bezpieczne dla Granger. Nie było sensu tracić nerwów i zakzywać jej biegania, skoro młoda Gryfonka mogła uczyć upartości kamienie i nie posłuchałaby. Ktoś musiał jej towarzyszyć. Severus spędził wiele lat samotnie biegając po błoniach, pewny, że poza nim absolutnie nikt inny tego nie robił i nikt nie będzie mu przeszkadzał. A to oznaczało, że albo Granger będzie mu przeszkadzać, albo będzie biegała sama i coś ją zje. W tych okolicznpościach nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby poruszać ten temat z przełożonym; wolał sam się poddać nieuniknionemu niźli być do czegoś zmuszonym.

Siedząc na skraju łóżka i wolno zakładając skarpetki, a później buty, skrzywił się. Zbyt łatwo się zgodziła; miał silne podejrzenie, że dziewczyna wszystko zaplanowała. I nie wiedział dlaczego. Gdyby to był jakikolwiek inny uczeń, miałby pewność, że szykuje jakiś głupi żart – po czternastu latach pracy jako nauczyciel wiedział doskonale do czego są zdolne dzieciaki i zmierzył się już ze wszystkim – od łapownictwa po próby uwiedzenia, a na szantażu skończywszy; czuł głęboką satysfakcję, że udało mu się uniknąć uwikłania w którąkolwiek z tych sytuacji. Tak naprawdę nie sądził, że Granger próbowała go podpuścić – nawet jeśli był paranoikiem; nie nienawidziła go wystarczająco – i chociaż nie wykluczył możliwości, iż Dylis chciała wykorzystać dziewczynę do szpiegowania go, młoda Gryfonka nie była do tego wystarczająco uzdolniona. Najprawdopodobniej była po prostu ciekawa. To brzmiało niewinnie, ale Granger miała wyjątkowy umysł i gdy raz się czymś zaciekawi, nie spocznie, dopóki nie zaspokoi tego uczucia. Nie miał zamiaru zostać jej kolejnym projektem.

To oznaczało, że mógł to powstrzymać. Jej status nieoficjalnej stażystki Uzdrowicielstwa dawał jej dostęp do fragmentów jego prywatnego świata – oczywiście, dzięki Bogu, nie całego, ale do wystarczającej jego części, by mogła go rozszyfrować. Nikomu do tej pory się to nie udało, nawet jeżeli mieli wszystkie informacje na wyciągnięcie ręki, za co był niezmiernie wdzięczny, ale prędzej czy później komuś się uda i znając jego szczęście, tą osobą będzie niezmiernie irytująca nastolatka z ciągłą potrzebą naprawiania wszystkich i wszystkiego. Z wierzchu wszystko wyglądało na nieszkodliwe, ale nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia, że to tylko pierwszy krok na równi pochyłej.

Gdy mężczyzna zapinał mankiety płaszcza i zakładał szatę, postanowił, że cokolwiek planowała, nie powiedzie jej się to. Przynajmniej nie będzie do niego mówiła każdego ranka; rzadko udawało mu się wypowiedzieć cokolwiek sensownego tak wcześnie rano i nigdy nie miał ochoty mówić czegokolwiek o tej porze. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna szybko się znudzi, a nim to się stanie zwolni swoje tempo biegu, by mogła dotrzymać mu kroku. Na pewno szybko się zmęczy i zajmie się czymś innym, a on odzyska swoje spokojne poranki. A jeśli usłyszy choć słowo na ten temat od kogoś innego…

Już w pełni rozbudzony, uśmiechnął się paskudnie i opuścił swoje pokoje, by zjeść śniadanie w towarzystwie ropuchy. Dużo rozrywki dostarczało mu obserwowanie, jak kobieta bardzo uważnie egzaminuje każdy kawałek jedzenia nim weźmie go do ust, a właśnie teraz potrzebował każdej formy zabawy jaką mógł znaleźć.

* * *

- Granger. _Granger._ Cholera, dziewczyno, obudź się!

Hermiona otworzyła jedno oko, gdy usłyszała jak Krzywołap syczy w swoim kocim niezadowoleniu. Zobaczyła, że z ramy obrazu wiszącego nad jej łóżkiem patrzy się krzywo Fineas Nigellus.

- Na Merlina, dziewczyno! Śpisz jak zabita. Wstawaj.

- Czemu? – przewróciwszy się na plecy, zmrużyła oczy, by dostrzec cyfry na budziku. – Nie ma nawet pierwszej. I wiem, że nie istnieje żadna nagła medyczna sytuacja, ponieważ wtedy byłaby tu Dylis, a nie ty… - przerwała zdanie, by ziewnąć.

- Idziemy na sekretną misję – krótko odpowiedział jej portret. – Pokażę ci pokoje Severusa. Przez całą noc go nie będzie i to jedyna szansa, którą będziemy mieli przez dłuższy czas.

Siadając, przetarła oczy i choć wciąż była na wpół śpiąca, zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać.

- Dlaczego nagle mi pomagasz? – zapytała go podejrzliwie, a Krzywołap poparł ją swoim mruczeniem; jej pupil również nie lubił być budzonym o takiej godzinie, chyba że sam postanowił wstać i zająć się swoimi sprawami.

Były Dyrektor prychnął.

- Nie pomagam tobie, tylko jemu – tajemniczo odpowiedział. – Czekam na ciebie w lochach. Tylko niech ci to nie zajmie całej nocy i nie daj się złapać. – zniknął z obrazu, nie udzielając żadnych więcej wyjaśnień.

Hermiona westchnęła i na chwilę spojrzała swojemu kotu w oczy.

- Możesz przestać być taki zadowolony z siebie, futrzaku. Jeśli wstanę, ciepło zniknie – wytknęła mu. Westchnęła i wysunęła się z łóżka, by założyć szlafrok.

* * *

Zanim dotarła do ciemnego i zimnego korytarza, przy którym znajdowały się prywatne kwatery Snape'a, zdążyła się już obudzić i zaczynała tego żałować. Było lodowato zimno, ona była zmęczona i będzie musiała wstać wcześnie. Nie była również zachwycona tym pomysłem; gdyby Snape ją złapał ją węszącą po jego pokojach, to bez względu na ich niełatwe przymierze, zabiłby ją – i miałby do tego prawo; sama nie czuła się dobrze z tym pomysłem. Jakim cudem Fineas mógł pomyśleć, że jej węszenie wśród rzeczy Snape'a miałoby pomóc mężczyźnie, nie wiedział nikt. Chyba że portret chciał spowodować kłopoty.

Przygryzając wargę dziewczyna stała przed biurem nauczyciela. Zwykle nie było chronione, ale też nigdy nie próbowała dostać się do niego w środku nocy i wątpiła, by Opiekun Slytherinu pozostawił swoje drzwi niechronione, zwłaszcza, gdy nie było go w pobliżu..

- W porządku, jestem już – wyszeptała.

- Trochę ci zeszło – burknął Fineas z małego obrazka przedstawiającego wrzosowisko nocą. – Na co czekasz?

- Gdzie on jest?

- Nie twoja sprawa.

- W takim razie, kiedy wróci? Jeżeli mnie tu złapie, jestem martwa.

- Zapewniam cię, że nie wróci jeszcze przez kilka godzin. Przestań się guzdrać.

- Jakie zabezpieczenia nakłada na swoje drzwi, gdy go nie ma w szkole?

- Bez problemu wejdziesz do jego biura. Na drzwiach jest bariera psychiczna i reaguje na intencję. Jeśli chcesz go skrzywdzić, to cię mocno poparzy; jeśli chcesz spowodować problemy, po prostu cię nie wpuści. Nie sądzę, by mogła ci cokolwiek zrobić. W tym momencie nie ma w gabinecie żadnych ram ani obrazów, więc zobaczymy się w jego salonie. Z jakiegoś powodu jego hasło to _Gwiazda poranna_.

Bez czekania na odpowiedź portret zniknął, a Hermiona ostrożnie weszła do gabinetu. Podobał jej się wystrój tego pomieszczenia, ale kolekcja zabutelkowanych _rzeczy_ była o tej porze jeszcze bardziej złowroga niż za dnia, jak zauważyła z zimnym dreszczem. Przeszła przez pomieszczenie i dotknęła klamki.

- Gwiazda poranna - wyszeptała.

Gdy otwierała drzwi, rozważała znaczenie hasła. Istniała broń zwana Gwiazdą Poranną (Morgensztern; kropacz – przyp. Tłum.), która była metalową maczugą z głowicą nabitą żelaznymi kolcami w kształcie gwiazdy, jednak Gryfonka uważała, że nie o to znaczenie chodzi. Dziewczyna była prawie pewna, że jego hasło odnosiło się do Lucyfera, Niosącego światło, jednego z upadłych aniołów, który stał się Szatanem; był również znany jako Gwiazda Poranna lub Zaranna. _Niezła symbolika_. Dokładnie zamykając za sobą drzwi, w razie gdyby ktoś tedy przechodził i zobaczył światło, wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyszeptała:

- _Lumos._

Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwróciła uwagę był rozmiar pokoju; był o wiele mniejszy niż w jej wyobrażeniach. Stało w nim biurko, bardziej zużyte niż to w biurze z wyglądającym na mało komfortowe krzesłem. Leżało na nim pełno woluminów i pergaminów, przez co panował na nim większy bałagan niźli na biurku w gabinecie czy w klasie. Półki zapełnione książkami ciągnęły się przez całą ścianę, od podłogi do sufitu i dziewczynę aż świerzbiły do nich palce, ale przypomniała sobie, że powinna się zachowywać.

Na drugim końcu pokoju znajdował się kominek z wiszącym nad nim zegarem; para poobijanych foteli i mała ława były ustawione przed nim w półokręgu. Barek stał na ścianie pomiędzy dwoma parami drzwi. Ściany były kamienne, niczym nie zasłonięte, za wyjątkiem jednego, ogromnego obrazu przedstawiającego widok na Hogwart z dalekiego końca jeziora. Teraz na jego przedzie znajdował się Fineas.

- Czy mam szukać czegoś konkretnego? - zapytała miękko, a mężczyzna potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Nie, ale chciałaś wiedzieć więcej o Severusie. Tutaj się dowiesz. Rozejrzyj się, ale niczego nie dotykaj.

Skinąwszy głową, dziewczyna okrążyła pokój. Przyglądała się wszystkim rzeczom, z premedytacją unikając półek z książkami. Szybkie, pełne poczucia winy spojrzenie skierowane na biurko pokazało, że Snape trzyma szkolne prace w gabinecie; te notatki wyglądały na jego prywatne badania nad Eliksirami albo plan zlokalizowania huraganu. Niewiarygodnie kusząca była chęć przejrzenia jego notatek, by dowiedzieć się nad czym pracuje, ale nie chciała jeszcze bardziej naruszać jego prywatności. Nie mogła go nie doceniać; nie zdziwiłoby jej gdyby mężczyzna w jakiś sposób był w stanie stwierdzić czego dotykała.

- Dokąd prowadzą drzwi?

- Te po prawej prowadzą do kolejnego przejścia do jego prywatnego laboratorium, do którego, jak wiesz, można się również dostać przez składzik Eliksirów. Główny, a nie ten, którego używają uczniowie. Natomiast te po lewej prowadzą do naszego dzisiejszego celu.

Drzwi, o których mówił Fineas prowadziły do korytarza, zwykle oświetlanym przez jedną świecę, a teraz był ciemny i zimny. Po lewej stronie były dwie pary drzwi, a po prawej korytarz biegł dalej w ciemności. Nagle cicho odezwał się Black:

- Tego korytarza używa zarówno gdy jest wzywany i podczas wychodzenia na poranne bieganie. To jego prywatne wyjście. Jedne prowadzą do łazienki, a drugie do sypialni.

Akurat te wiodące do łazienki były uchylone i dziewczyna zajrzała przez nie zaciekawiona. Wszystkie łazienki w Hogwarcie były bogato wyposażone, a ta dla Prefektów przechodziła wszelkie granice; oczywistym więc dla niej było, że prywatne łazienki nauczycieli będą jeszcze lepiej wyposażone. Jeżeli tak było w rzeczywistości, to Snape został oszukany; jego łazienka wyglądałaby dobrze w nowoczesnym mugolskim mieszkaniu. Wanna należała do tych stylizowanych na stare, stojąca na nóżkach, niezbyt duża – taka, jaką miała w domu. Zdecydowanie nie była wielkości basenu, jak wszystkie pozostałe wanny w zamku. Reszta rzeczy była taka, jak dziewczyna podejrzewała – kabina prysznicowa, toaleta, kosz na pranie, mała umywalka z wiszącym nad nią lustrem, pojedyncza półka z przyborami toaletowymi mężczyzny oraz wiszący pod nią uchwyt na ręcznik.

Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła ze zmarszczonymi brwiami; dziwne uczucie zaczęło ja wypełniać już w salonie, a łazienka jedynie je pogłębiła, jednak wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć czemu. Wszystko wydawało się normalne, a mimo to, coś jej umykało. Brak okien spowodowany posiadaniem kwater w lochach też nie był powodem tego dziwnego uczucia. Nieobecna myślami, przygryzła dolną wargę i ponownie wyszła do przedsionka, by tym razem udać się do jego sypialni.

Kolejny raz niewielkie rozmiary pomieszczenia ją zaskoczyły. Wszyscy uczniowie mieli królewskie łoża z baldachimami w dormitoriach, ale Snape miał pojedyncze łóżko – zapewne celowo, bo mimo iż pokój był mały, zmieściłoby się w nim większe łoże, gdyby je chciał mieć. Poza łóżkiem w pokoju stała również szafa, komoda, solidnie zrobiony nocny stolik, małe biurko i krzesełko; w jednym z rogów pomieszczenia znajdował się ekran. Wiedziona ciekawością, dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, gdy okazało się, iż jest tam ukryte piękne pianino.

- Ładne, prawda? – miękko skomentował Fineas; malowidło wiszące w sypialni przedstawiało plażę podczas zimy, uchwyconą jedynie w odcieniach niebieskiego, która była piękna w swojej surowości. – Niestety nie gra zbyt często ostatnimi czasy – racja, pianino było zakurzone, jak zauważyła dziewczyna. Uczucie czegoś niewłaściwego zwiększyło się. Obok pianina leżały porzucone nuty.

Odwróciwszy się od instrumentu, podniosła wzrok na portret.

- Dobrze gra?

- Tak – prosto odpowiedział mężczyzna.

To było zupełnie niepodobne do Snape'a, którego znała, ale przecież o to właśnie chodziło, prawda? Fineas chciał jej pokazać, że tak naprawdę nic nie wiedziała o prawdziwym Snape'ie. Jak na razie udało mu się to znakomicie. Po raz kolejny Hermiona rozejrzała się z ciekawością po pokoju, próbując rozpracować, dlaczego komnaty mężczyzna wydawały jej się niewłaściwe.

- Dlaczego pianino jest zakurzone? Skrzaty go nie czyszczą?

- Nie. Lata temu zabronił im wchodzić do swoich kwater.

Dziewczyna się zjeżyła na te słowa.

- Dlaczego?

Z pewnością nie istniały żadne moralne powody, więc jedynym wytłumaczeniem było to, iż nie lubił elfów, a to nie było w porządku wobec pomocnych skrzatów.

Fineas prychnął i spojrzał na nią pogardliwie, ale po chwili wytłumaczył.

- Ponieważ wszystkie hogwarckie skrzaty służą Dyrektorowi; Severus nie zawsze zgadza się z decyzjami swojego pracodawcy i nie życzy sobie, by Dumbledore go szpiegował. Lochy są poza zasięgiem każdego, więc może się tu ukryć i absolutnie mu się nie dziwię.

- Mogę się dokładniej rozejrzeć?

- Tak. Tylko niczego nie zepsuj.

- Tak jakbym mogła – wymamrotała dziewczyna i posłał mężczyźnie nieprzyjemne spojrzenie zanim zaczęła węszyć. W szufladach komody były jedynie ubrania; bielizna i skarpetki w górnej, t-shirty i podkoszulki szufladę niżej, a spodnie na samym dole – wszystko w odcieniach czerni, szarości i bieli.

W szafie znajdowało się więcej ciuchów; strój do biegania został zwinięty i wrzucony na górną półkę, a jego płaszcz i nauczycielskie szaty, wraz z kilkoma białymi koszulami były porozwieszane na wieszakach. Zapasowa para butów stała na podłodze, a lustro było przywieszone na drzwiach – zapewne nie było magiczne, skoro nie odezwało się słowem, a żadne magiczne lustro nie przepuściłoby widząc w jakim stanie są teraz jej włosy. Pochylając się, by zajrzeć na tył szafy, za ciuchy, gdzie większość czarodziejów trzymała miotłę, Hermiona odkryła parę starych kul inwalidzkich, których wyblakły napis głosił, że należały do Ogólnego Szpitala w Manchasterze.

_Odnalezienie drzwi do Narnii byłoby mniej dziwne_, stwierdziła wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w kule. Należały do jednych z najdziwniejszych przedmiotów, jakie mógł posiadać czarodziej; dziewczyna była prawie pewna, że nawet Artur Weasley nie byłby zainteresowany ich posiadaniem. Ostrożnie zamknęła drzwi i raz jeszcze uważnie rozejrzała się po pokoju, przygryzając wargę, gdy powróciło uczucie, jakby coś jej wciąż umykało.

Przejrzała szafkę stojąca przy łóżku i na widok ogromnej ilości strzykawek, butelek i słoików, zamrugała z niedowierzaniem. Większość z nich wyglądała jak butelki od eliksirów, i nawet kilka z nich rozpoznała jako leczące eliksiry, ale były tam również środki z mugolskimi lekami – przeciwbólowe, przeciwzapalne, antybiotyki i kilka, których nie rozpoznała. Znajdowało się tu również pudełko po butach, w którym były schowane plastry, opatrunki chirurgiczne, kilka rolek różnej wielkości i grubości bandaży, nożyczki i mniejsze pudełko, które zawierało igły, nici i skalpel. Obok tego wszystkiego stało jeszcze zamknięte metalowe pudełko; obok leżała kopia „Anatomii Grey'a".

To nie była typowa nocna szafka, tylko dobrze zaopatrzony magazyn medyczny, i taki, z którego często korzystano. Hermiona pomyślała o szafce w swojej łazience w domu, która poza ibuprofenem, butelką TCP* i płynem do ust nie zawierała nic niebezpiecznego i z niedowierzaniem potrząsnęła głową. Obok szafki, na podłodze było kilka ciemnych plam, które wyglądały jak krew.

- Co jest w metalowym pudełku? – zapytała miękko Fineasa.

- Wystarczająco wiele nielegalnych substancji, które zagwarantowałyby mu więzienie w obydwu światach. Nie dotykaj tego, obłożył je paskudnymi zaklęciami.

Znaczy się, narkotyki; wciąż zaprzeczał, jakoby miał ponownie zacząć brać twarde narkotyki, ale było kilka sygnałów, które sprawiły, że Madame Pomfrey sceptycznie podchodziła do tego stwierdzenia. Walcząc z westchnięciem, dziewczyna ostrożnie zamknęła drzwiczki. Na blacie szafki leżało kilka notatników, butelka whiskey i książka, którą najprawdopodobniej czytał – była po francusku i wyglądała na starą, a dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia o czym ona jest.

- Co to za zeszyty? Prowadzi jakiś dziennik?

- Nie – pogardliwie odpowiedział Fineas i spojrzał na nią miażdżąco. – Większość z rzeczy, która mu się przytrafia jest zbyt niebezpieczna, by ją zapisać, a wątpię, by chciał pamiętać o reszcie. To swego rodzaju zapiski medyczne, ale nie takie, które widziałaś. Ma tutaj psychologiczne notatki, zapisuje jak śpi i co mu się śni, tego rodzaju rzeczy. Poppy oddałaby wszystko, żeby móc je zobaczyć, a sądząc z wyrazu twojej , ty również. Nawet tym nie myśl, jest obłożony mocnymi zaklęciami.

Hermiona ponownie rozejrzała się po pokoju; pozostało biurko. W przeciwieństwie do tego w pokoju, na którym panował wygodny nieład, na wierzchu tego leżały jedynie trzy notatniki na spirali. Gdy podeszła do nich, odezwał się cicho Fineas:

- Nie dotykaj ich. Nie są chronione zaklęciami, co jest głupie. Nie wiem, dlaczego niczym ich nie obłożył, ale nie dotykaj ich.

- Co zawierają?

- Jego szkice.

Dziewczyna zamrugała.

- Również rysuje?

Fineas skinął głową.

- Również maluje. Ale tak jak muzykę, tak i malowanie porzucił. Nadal jednak szkicuje, a jego sztuka potrafi być bardzo osobista. Chociaż ma tendencje w kierunku abstrakcjonizmu i surrealizmu i nie jestem w stanie ocenić jego umiejętności czy talentu. Rysuje tylko to, co jest dla niego ważne. Jeszcze nie musisz aż tyle o nim wiedzieć. Może innym razem.

- To nie fair. Najpierw rozbudzasz moją ciekawość, a potem mi mówisz, że nie mogę zobaczyć?

- Przeżyjesz. W porządku, koniec wycieczki. Ostatni raz sobie popatrz i spadaj. Jeśli cię tu złapie…

- Wiem, wiem – posłusznie rozejrzała się ostatni raz po pomieszczeniu i zmarszczyła brwi. – Co przegapiłam? – zapytała miękko. – Myślę, że wiem, po co kazałeś mi tu przyjść, ale nadal czegoś mi brakuje.

Fineas wydał z siebie dźwięk czystego oburzenia i odpowiedział jej pogardliwie:

- Jesteś czarownicą czy mugolem? Otwórz oczy i spójrz uważnie.

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem, ale posłusznie rozejrzała się po pokoju, myśląc o pozostałych pomieszczeniach i wreszcie dostrzegła to, nad czym się męczyła. Kwatery Snape'a były małe i mało umeblowane; sądząc z wyglądu, większość mebli była stara, żadne z nich nie były ozdobne czy dekoracyjne, a większość z nich była mocno zużyta. Nigdzie nie było nic luksusowego; fotele w salonie wyglądały na wygodne, ale były też stare, tanie i zużyte. Spojrzała na łóżko; nie potrzebowała przeprowadzać żadnych testów, by wiedzieć, iż materac miał na środku wgłębienie – tam, gdzie użyły się już sprężyny. Ubrania w szafie były dobrej jakości, choć nie od Saville Row** - jednak nie były nowe; spojrzała na nie jeszcze raz, szukając śladów znoszenia na rękawach i szwach.

- Dlaczego żyje w ten sposób? – zapytała miękko Fineasa. Gdyby ktoś jej powiedział, że te pomieszczenia należą do mugolskiego kawalera ze średniej klasy, uwierzyłaby mu, ale nigdy by nie powiedziała, że ich właścicielem jest czarodziej z prestiżową pracą i niezwykłym talentem magicznym. Nawet jeżeli Snape był biedny – dziewczyna nie wiedziała, ile zarabiają nauczyciele – transfiguracja albo naprawa starych rzeczy nic nie kosztowała.

- To ważne pytanie i powinnaś się nad nim zastanowić – odpowiedział cicho portret, choć raz nie prychając na nią. – Jednak teraz, musisz wracać do łóżka, bo jest wpół do trzeciej w nocy.

Ponownie bezpieczna w swoim dormitorium, Hermiona obrzuciła zaklęciem kurtyny swojego łóżka, by wyciszyć chrapanie Lavender. Ułożyła się wygodnie, zamknęła oczy i wsłuchując się w mruczenie Krzywołapa, zaczęła rozmyślać o zwiedzonych pokojach. W komnatach Snape'a panowała atmosfera obojętności; nie było żadnych osobistych akcentów, dekoracji, zdjęć, dywanów czy ozdobnych poduszek. Żadnej rzeczy, która dom czyniła Domem. Dziewczyna miała przeczucie, ze wszystko było takie zniszczone i zużyte, bo mężczyznę nie obchodziło to, czy powinien coś naprawić, tak samo jak miał w nosie wygląd swojej skóry czy włosów.

Inną rzeczą, która ją uderzyła było uczucie samotności. Nie było żadnej oznaki przyjemności czy wygody, może poza książkami w salonie; jego sypialnia bardziej przypominała szpital niż azyl, sztuka wydawała się być jego terapią, a muzyka była porzucona i zakurzona. To były pokoje mężczyzny, który nie czerpał żadnej przyjemności z życia, który egzystował, a nie żył. Dziewczyna mu współczuła z tego powodu.

* * *

Kiedy zmęczony, obolały i przejedzony Severus wrócił do szkoły, od razu wiedział, że ktoś był w jego pokojach. Kręcąc się po pomieszczeniach i dokładnie wszystko badając, potwierdził, że ktokolwiek to był, niczego nie dotykał, nic nie zabrał i nic nie zniszczył. Ale nie o to chodziło. Długo rozmyślał, zanim doszedł do rozwiązania i podczas wolnej chwili następnego dnia bez żadnych ceremonii wezwał Dilys i Fineasa na swój obraz w salonie.

Krzyżując ramiona, spojrzał na parę nieprzyjemnie.

- Macie przestać.

- Ale co? – niewinnie zapytała Dylis, a mężczyzna zacisnął szczęki.

- Przestań. Nie mam nastroju na gierki. Wiesz doskonale o czym mówię i macie natychmiast przestać. Nie wiem jak mocno wciągnęliście w to Poppy i nie chcę wiedzieć, ale widzę, co próbujecie osiągnąć.

- Niby co? – wycedził Fineas.

Oczy nauczyciela przybrały stalowy wyraz.

- Wspieranie panny Granger w jej niezdrowym zafascynowaniu moim życiem prywatnym – odparł cicho. – Pozwalanie, by obserwowała jak Poppy mnie leczy to jedna rzecz, ale reszta jest skutkiem waszego wścibstwa. Żaden uczeń z własnej woli nie stałby się dla mnie uprzejmy, a już tym bardziej nie zacząłby patrzeć głębiej. Ona jest wścibskim bachorem i nie potrzebuje waszej pomocy, by mnie porządnie rozzłościć.

- Nie bądź niemiły, Severusie. Jak na razie jest bardzo pomocna. Nie bądź niewdzięczny.

- _Niewdzięczny?_ – wysyczał zły. – Nie prosiłem, żeby się wtrącała. Poppy daje sobie świetnie radę sama. Już wystarczające złe jest to, ze się zgodziłem zostać jej świnką morską, ale tego nie będę tolerował. Wiem, że któreś z was ja tutaj wpuściło w nocy. Nie mogę tego udowodnić i miałaby poważne kłopoty, ale wiem co się stało, tak samo jak wiem, że jedno z was powiedziało jej kiedy i gdzie chodzę biegać. Nie będę tego dłużej tolerował. Obydwoje trzymajcie się z daleka od mojego i jej życia. Nie wiem, czemu tak często próbujecie zetknąć nas razem, ale jeżeli nie chcecie, bym ją udusił _przestańcie się wtrącać_.

- Myślałam, ze ją polubiłeś, Severusie. Jest miłą dziewczyną i chce ci pomóc. Czy to źle? – powiedziała smutno Dylis.

_Nie lubię, jak ktoś się nade mną lituje._

- Panna Granger jest nieznośną Wiem-To-Wszystko, która przez ostatnie lat stale mnie irytuje – odparł chłodno mężczyzna. – Nie życzę sobie, by jakikolwiek uczeń wtrącał się w moje życie, w szczególności nie ten denerwujący, mały niuans, którym jest ta dziewczyna. Nie chcę zostać jej kolejnym projektem. Nie chcę i _nie potrzebuję_, by ktoś mnie ciągle męczył. Powiem to po raz ostatni. Obydwoje, przestańcie się wtrącać, albo nie będę odpowiadać za swoje czyny, gdy mnie za mocno przyciśniecie. Czy to jasne?

Portrety wymieniły między sobą długie spojrzenie, po czym Fineas odpowiedział mu lakonicznie:

- Jak słońce.

- Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. A teraz wynocha.

* * *

- Raczej nieźle poszło, nie sądzisz? Jestem zaskoczona, ze aż tyle mu zajęło, by wybuchnął. Już dawno musiał się tego domyślić.

- Wychodzi na to, ze miałaś rację. Interesujące.

- Jak myślisz, powinniśmy go posłuchać? Wiesz jaki jest dumny. Jeśli przesadzimy, rozszarpie biedną dziewczynę na kawałki, a to nie jest jej wina.

- Myślę, że przynajmniej na chwilę powinniśmy. Nie możemy go dalej popchnąć. Niech przez chwilę odpocznie.

- Nie sądzisz, ze zrobiliśmy wystarczająco?

- Być może. Cokolwiek mówi, to nie jest tylko ciekawość czy chęć denerwowania go, a on nie jest tak zły, jak sam uważa. Myślę, ze powinniśmy się odsunąć i obserwować. I nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, ze mnie do tego namówiłaś, ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że to nie działa.

- Zastanawiam się, jak daleko to zajdzie? Wiesz, że prędzej czy później zacznie postępować głupio i wszystko zrujnuje. Jeżeli nic wcześniej się nie stanie, to będzie koniec.

- Zgadzam się z nim, że dziewczyna jest denerwująca, ale nie jest głupia. Myślę, że zanim do tego dojdzie, ich relacja będzie w takim punkcie, że dziewczyna będzie w stanie rozpracować, dlaczego on to robi i sama podejmie decyzję. Jak na razie, kobieto, wystarczająco się wtrąciliśmy. Niech przez chwilę sami sobie radzą. Jeśli zrobimy więcej, Albus albo Poppy się dowiedzą i wszystko trafi szlag. Zostawmy to im.

- Jak myślisz, ile to jeszcze potrwa? Myślę, że jemu bliżej niż jej…

- Zgadzam się. Już przepadł, nawet jeżeli sam sobie z tego nie zdaje sprawy, ale ona wkrótce go dogoni. Jej pójdzie to szybciej niż jemu, gdy już zacznie się dziać. Pomijając wszystko inne, ona nie jest aż tak uparta.

- Mam nadzieję, że się mylisz. Dziewczyna będzie potrzebowała dużo uporu, zanim to się skończy.

- O czym wy, na Merlina, rozmawiacie? Niektórzy próbują spać.

- Nie twój interes.

* * *

Hermiona ominęła całą akcję w środku grudnia. Obudziła się rano i słyszała jak cała Wieża Gryffindoru plotkuje o tym, że Harry coś zrobił – choć nikt nie wiedział dokładnie co to było – i teraz on i Weasley'owie opuścili szkołę. Całkowicie oszołomiona dziewczyna udała się na poszukiwania swojej Opiekunki Domu. Wydawało jej się, że profesor McGonagal jest rozkojarzona, ale powiedziała Hermionie, ze pan Weasley został ranny podczas służby dla Zakonu, że Harry się o tym dowiedział i poinformował Dyrektora; teraz wszyscy byli w Św. Mungu.

Hermiona słuchała opowieści z szeroko otwartymi oczami i wstrząśnięta opuściła gabinet profesorki; próbowała się zastanowić nad snem, wężem i wszystkim, co właśnie usłyszała, ale jedyną myślą jaka przychodziła jej ciągle do głowy było _dlaczego nikt mi nic nie powiedział?_ Wiedziała, ze Weasley'owie traktują Harry'ego jak członka rodziny, ale… myślała, że ją również tak postrzegają. Z pewnością nie chodziło o te zeszłoroczne brednie zamieszczone w _„Czarownicy"_; być może pani Weasley wciąż nie przeszła nad tym do porządku dziennego, ale reszta? Lubiła bliźniaków i Ginny, a Ron i Harry podobno byli jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Pan Weasley zawsze był dla niej miły i lubiła rozmawiać z nim o świecie mugoli; również chciała być teraz w szpitalu. Nie wiedziała jak bardzo jest zraniony.

Przez kilka godzin Hermiona krążyła po zamku rozdarta pomiędzy zmartwieniem o pana Weasley'a i denerwująco dorosłymi zranionymi uczuciami. Sama siebie doprowadzała do szaleństwa. Krzywołap już dawno zniknął jej z oczu, a nie mogła z nikim porozmawiać o ataku, bo tylko Zakon o nim wiedział.

_Co,_ jak założyła, _nie oznaczało, ze nie mogła porozmawiać o nim z innym członkiem Zakonu._ Bez wątpienia Dyrektor miał już wystarczająco zmartwień, a nie znała go na tyle dobrze, żeby iść na pogawędkę. Profesor McGonagall była również zajęta, a Madame Pomfrey nie była zbyt głęboko zaangażowana w Zakon i nie znała szczegółów. Ostatnim członkiem Zakonu w zamku był…

… nie tak odstraszający, jak być powinien, uświadomiła sobie z zaskoczeniem Gryfonka. Wątpiła, by Snape wiedział coś więcej o ataku albo że udzieliłby jej informacji, gdyby tak było, ale nie miała nic przeciwko temu, żeby po prostu z nim porozmawiać, bo wiedział, co się stało. Już to byłoby ulgą.

_Jestem nienormalna_, powiedziała sobie i przeszła przez dziurę za portretem, by zejść do lochów. Jeżeli złapie ja Flich albo Umbridge, była martwa – nie była ulubienicą Umbridge, a Filch nie lubił jej dlatego, ze Krzywołap pokonał panią Norris w jej trzeciej klasie. Fakt, że Hermiona nie miała o tym pojęcia, dopóki on sam tydzień później nie wysyczał jej tego nie miał znaczenia. Poza tym, Snape też nie będzie szczęśliwy, gdy ją zobaczy – jeśli w ogóle go tam zastanie. Równie dobrze mógł być wezwany. Mądrzej by było, gdyby zapytała któryś z portretów, ale była zmęczona, smutna i odrobinę przestraszona, i nie miała ochoty bawić się dzisiaj w Ślizgonkę.

Minęła chwila zanim doczekała się odpowiedzi na swoje pukanie, a i ona nie była obiecująca. Snape otworzył drzwi. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i zirytowanego.

- Czego? – warknął, zanim rozpoznał, kto przed nim stoi. Zamrugał. – Panna Granger? Co… Myślałem, że będzie pani w szpitalu.

- Harry i Weasley'owie są – odpowiedziała cichym głosem, który brzmiał wymowniej niżby tego chciała. – Nikt mnie nie zapytał.

- Ach – potraktował ją poważnie i był mniej przerażający niźli chwilę wcześniej. – Obawiam się, iż nie jestem w stanie udzielić pani nowych informacji, panno Granger. Wiem mniej niż pani w tym momencie.

- Nie spodziewałam się niczego innego, proszę pana – zawahała się, próbując znaleźć resztki tej słynnej, gryfońskiej odwagi, ale nie dała rady; już miała się przyznać do porażki i odejść, gdy Snape ponownie się odezwał, łagodniejszym tonem:

- Mam mnóstwo pracy, ale jeżeli nie ma pani, co robić, może mi pani pomóc.

Hermiona zamrugała zdziwiona i nie wiedziała, co myśleć o jego minie; to penetrujące spojrzenie czarnych oczu zdawało się sięgać w głąb niej i miała wrażenie, że mężczyzna dostrzega więcej, niżby tego chciała. Od zawsze chodziły plotki, ze Snape umie czytać w myślach, ale nigdy w nie dawała im wiary – do teraz. Nie ufając swojemu głosowi, skinęła jedynie głową i ruszyła za mężczyzną.

Poprowadził ją przez drzwi, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, a które wiodły przez magazyn Eliksirów i krótką klatkę schodową do jego prywatnego laboratorium. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie różniło się niczym od pracowni Eliksirów czy jednego z tych małych pomieszczeń, których używali uczniowie na poziomie OWTMów, ale skoro Snape był odpowiedzialny za sprzęt, nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Wyposażenie w tym laboratorium służyło do bardziej zaawansowanych eliksirów i było go więcej. Mężczyzna podszedł do kociołka, w którym pracował, zanim mu przeszkodziła i sprawdził zawartość, a następnie odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Zdaje mi się, ze pomagałaś Madame Pomfrey w sprawdzaniu zapasu Eliksirów w Skrzydle?

- Pomagałam, proszę pana.

- Więc to powinno wyglądać znajomo – podał jej kawałek pergaminu, zapisany jej własnym pismem, który przedstawiał listę potrzebnych eliksirów. – Wybierz któryś i uwarz kociołek. Nie ważne który.

Hermiona wgapiła się w nauczyciela.

- Proszę pana?

- Czy coś w tym zdaniu było dla pani nie zrozumiałe, panno Granger?

-… Zdanie samo w sobie, proszę pana – powiedziała nieśmiało. – Te eliksiry…

- To wszystkie podstawowe leczące eliksiry, – przerwał jej niecierpliwie – co czyni je częścią twojego szkolenia. Normalnie nie musiałabyś w tak wczesnym stadium nauki ich warzyć, ale myślę, że dla dziewczyny, która na swoim drugim roku była w stanie uwarzyć Wielosokowy, nie będą stanowiły problemu. Poza tym, wiem doskonale jaka jesteś niebezpieczna, gdy się nudzisz, a podejrzewam, ze jest gorzej, gdy jesteś smutna. Dla nas wszystkich będzie lepiej, jeśli zajmiesz się czymś użytecznym, a ja nie mam czasu, żeby samemu je wszystkie uwarzyć. A teraz bierz się do pracy.

Niecierpliwe warknięcie w jego głosie spowodowało, że natychmiast zaczęła się ruszać i posłuchała go; pierwsze kilka składników już było w kociołku, zanim jej mózg się obudził i z niedowierzaniem zapytała:

- Skąd pan wie, że uwarzyłam Wielosokowy na drugim roku?

Snape odwrócił się w jej kierunku i spojrzał na nią rozbawiony.

- Panno Granger. Praktycznie zamieniła się pani w kota. Mimo że wszystkie wypadki z eliksirami mają zadziwiające rezultaty, ten był wyjątkowo spektakularny. Czy to taka niespodzianka, że byłem zaangażowany w pani leczenie? – zaśmiał się miękko, wydając z siebie nieprzyjemny dźwięk i przypominając sobie to wydarzenie.

Czerwieniąc się po czubki włosów, dziewczyna odwróciła się z powrotem do swojego kociołka. Była przerażona i zdziwiona – skoro od samego początku wiedział, że to ona, czemu nigdy nic nie powiedział? Z pewnością złamała wtedy kilka szkolnych reguł, tak jak Harry i Ron.

Niewzruszony jej nastrojem, Snape kontynuował:

- Choć uwielbiam obwiniać o wszystko pana Pottera, naprawdę uwielbiam, nie wierzę, że udałoby mu się ukraść cokolwiek z moich zapasów. Poza tym, nawet teraz nie jest wystarczająco utalentowany, żeby uwarzyć coś tak skomplikowanego jak Wielosokowy.

- Dlaczego nic pan nie powiedział? – zapytała dziewczyna, świadoma ze wciąż się rumieni.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

- Niestety nie jest zakazane bawienie się w bohatera, panno Granger, choć w wielu przypadkach tak powinno być. Zwłaszcza w Gryffindorze. Przynajmniej twoje motywy były dobre. Kradzież _jest_ wbrew regułom, – dodał beznamiętnie/słodko/uprzejmie, a oczy mu lśniły ze złośliwą radością – ale widok ciebie z futrem i wąsami dostarczył mi przez kilka ostatnie lat wiele uciechy, która była warta utracenia kilku składników, zwłaszcza, że należały do szkoły, a nie do mnie.

Uświadamiając sobie – zbyt późno – że nigdy, ale to nigdy nie wygra z nim podczas tej rozmowy, Hermiona zdecydowała, iż dyskrecja jest lepszą częścią męstwa***. Przygryzła wargę, zamilkła i ponownie skupiła się na swoim eliksirze, zastanawiając się, czy Snape wiedział o pozostałych jej wpadkach. Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę miała nadzieję, że nie.

* * *

Na tym skończyły się wszelkie rozmowy między nimi; okazało się, że Snape pracuje wręcz obsesyjnie i kiedy odwróciła się w jego stronę, by zadać mu pytanie, jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz wystarczyło, by wiedziała, iż mężczyzna nawet jej nie usłyszy. Wiele wysiłku wymagałoby przebicie się przez jego koncentrację, a gdyby jej się to udało, z pewnością by ją za to zabił. To nad czym pracował wydawało się skomplikowane i sądząc ze sposobu w jaki mamrotał, niezmiernie go denerwowało, chyba że mamrotanie było oznaką jego nastroju.

Pomijając jego coraz większą irytację i rosnącą frustrację, w lochu było spokojnie. Nawet dźwięki zamku nie hałasowały w tle; tak nisko pod ziemią było cicho i spokojnie i choć panował chłód, jego większość niwelowało ciepło bulgoczących kociołków.

Hermiona prawie dostała zawału, gdy koncentrując się na swojej pracy, ciszę laboratorium przerwały wrzaski Snape'a.

- Kurwa! – w jego tonie pobrzmiewała frustracja. Na przeciwnej ścianie w fontannie lśniących kawałków szkła i czarnego płynu, zakończyła swój żywot, rzucona przez mężczyznę zlewka. – Żeby to szlag jasny trafił! – dodał szorstko, po czym niewerbalnie zaczął usuwać bałagan z ławek.

Dziewczyna gapiła się na niego rozszerzonymi oczami. Mężczyzna odwrócił się od swojego kociołka, podwinął rękaw i wlepił w nią oczy; najwidoczniej zapomniał, że ona tu była. Lekko zaróżowiły mu się policzki, spojrzał w bok z lekkim poczuciem winy i przeczesał dłonią włosy.

- Przepraszam, panno Granger. – wymamrotał szorstko.

Nie przeraziły jej przekleństwa; nie raz już słyszała jak ktoś przeklina. To, co ja zmartwiło, było tak nietypowe dla Snape'a wykrzykiwanie przypadkowych przekleństw; nie ważne jak bardzo był zły, nigdy tak się nie zachowywał – właściwie była pewna, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała, żeby w ogóle przeklinał.

- Kiedy ostatni raz pan spał? – zapytała cicho, raz jeszcze skupiając się na swoim kociołku.

- Dwa dni temu – odpowiedział płasko, uprzątając różdżką bałagan na podłodze i raz jeszcze rozkładając składniki obok swojego kociołka.

- Nie może pan teraz odpocząć?

- Oczywiście, że mogę – odpowiedział sarkastycznie i westchnął. – Czy mogłaby pani na ochotnika pójść do swoich przyjaciół Weasley'ów i przekazać im, że ich ojciec jest martwy, ponieważ ja potrzebowałem drzemki?

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego.

- Myślałam, że Mungo…

- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – przerwał jej pogardliwie, wcale nie brzmiąc na rozbawionego. – Kręcą się wkoło, próbując zatrzymać krwawienie, zanim ktoś nie znajdzie antidotum. Ich departament eliksirów jest żałosny, ledwie zasługując na tę nazwę, a większość kadry to niekompetentni głupcy. Wiem doskonale, skoro sam ich uczyłem.

- Dlaczego ktoś miałby wiedzieć, jak leczyć ugryzienie Nagini, proszę pana? – cicho zapytała. – Bo to _była_ Nagini, prawda?

Posłał jej ostre spojrzenie, a następnie skinął głową.

- Tak – potwierdził miękko. – I nie, nie mają najmniejszego pojęcia jak to leczyć. Jednakże ma to niewiele wspólnego z ich ogólnie rozumianą niekompetencją – dodał krzywo. Wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do swojej pracy. – Ja też nie wiem, jak to leczyć. Jak na razie lepiej lub gorzej mi idzie. Co prawda jestem osobą, która ma odrobinę większą wiedzę, ale to za mało. Próbuję się trzymać jak najdalej od Nagini.

- Jakiego rodzaju jest wężem?

- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł mężczyzna. – Nie znam się na herpetologii. Ma kilka cech wspólnych z boa dusicielem, ale jest niezwykle jadowita. Myślę, że jest powiązana z anakondą, ale tak naprawdę nie wiem. Mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że skoro Artur Weasley przeżył atak, będzie żył. Zazwyczaj jej ofiary umierają w kilka minut. Został znaleziony na czas.

- Czy wie pan, czego strzegł? – korzystając z jego wyjątkowo gadatliwego nastroju, zadała kolejne pytanie.

- Tak.

Tyle w kwestii „gadatliwości".

- Powie mi pan? Proszę?

- Nie.

- Proszę pana…

- Powiedziałem nie, panno Granger – odpowiedział i odwrócił się, by posłać jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Przez chwilę utrzymywał z nią kontakt wzrokowy, po czym powrócił do swojej pracy i mówił dalej, ale już mniej niemiło. – Nie ja powinienem ci o tym mówić i nie teraz. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze wiele czasu minie, zanim się dowiesz. Niech ci wystarczy, że pilnował ważnej rzeczy, za którą Czarny Pan oddałby wszystko. Zanim zapytasz, nie wiem, co to jest. Istnieje zbyt duże ryzyko, że dowiedziałby się o tym ode mnie – jego głos miał dziwne, gorzkie brzmienie i dziewczyna wiedziała, że nie powinna go pytać o nic więcej.

- Profesor McGonagall powiedziała mi o śnie Harry'ego, proszę pana. O widzeniu przez oczy węża. Jak pan myśli, co to znaczy?

- Mam swoje przypuszczenia – odpowiedział nieobecnie – tak jak Dyrektor. Zrobi, co uzna za stosowne. Nie jestem jego powiernikiem.

- Czy ma to coś wspólnego z Harrym i jego umiejętnością rozmawiania z wężami?

- Cholera, dziewczyno, powiedziałem ci, że nie wiem, co się stało – warknął. – Muszę to skończyć zanim zostanę wezwany albo upadnę z wycieńczenia, cokolwiek nastąpi pierwsze. Czy mogłabyś się zamknąć i pozwolić mi się skoncentrować?

Posłuchała go.

* * *

Hermiona nieźle się przestraszyła, gdy jakiś czas później Snape zabrał jej z ręki mieszadło; nie słyszała go, gdy podchodził.

- Pora przestać, panno Granger – powiedział do niej miękko. – Zasypiałaś na stojąco. Idź do łóżka. Skończę.

Zaczęła protestować, ale zdradziło ją ciało i zanim przestała ziewać, mężczyzna chichotał, a kąciki jego oczu lekko się uniosły w rozbawieniu.

- Idź do łóżka – powtórzył. – Nic nie zmienisz, odmawiając sobie odpoczynku, a w takim stanie spowodujesz wypadek. Miejmy nadzieję, że do rana będzie wiadomo coś więcej. Ale teraz, potrzebujesz snu. _Idź sobie._

Niechętnie uświadomiła sobie, że nie była w stanie sprzeczać się z nim, więc skinęła jedynie głową, odwróciła się od ławki i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

- Dziękuję, że pozwolił mi pan zostać. Przepraszam, że panu przeszkadzałam.

Mężczyzna nieznacznie poruszył ramionami.

- Doceniam twoją pomoc. Poza tym, musiałaś czymś się zająć. Nigdy nie jest miło być wykluczonym, zwłaszcza w takich okolicznościach, a ty się martwiłaś. Uważaj jak będziesz wracała do Wieży Gryffindoru. Dzisiaj w nocy patroluje profesor Umbridge.

- Może zepchnę ją ze schodów – wymamrotała Hermiona, po czym zamarła, gdy sobie uświadomiła, iż wypowiedziała te słowa na głos; najwidoczniej była bardziej zmęczona niż przypuszczała. Rzuciła przerażone spojrzenie na Snape'a, ale uspokoiła się, gdy zauważyła, że kąciki jego oczu znowu się uniosły w rozbawieniu.

- Mówiłaś coś? – zapytał uprzejmie. – Obawiam się, iż cię nie słuchałem.

- Nie mówiłam o nikim ważnym – odpowiedziała i obserwowała jak jego oczy zaczynają lśnić z rozbawienia, gdy podniósł brew.

- Dokładnie. Przyjemnych snów.

* * *

*TCP - lek/środek antyseptyczny

**Savile Row - firma produkująca odzież męską

***Tu pomógł nam Szekspir ;))

* * *

**Od autorki:** _Portrety – swatki? O Boże…_

_Od bety: Portrety – swatko-podglądacze? Omatkokochana, prawie zabiłam się na zakręcie, gnając by pościągać wszystkie zdjęcia i obrazy ze ścian._

* * *

**Sneak-peak rozdziału 8:**

„ – Panno Granger, czy może mi pani podać powód, dla którego miałbym pani nie wlepić szlabanu do końca roku szkolnego?

(…)

_-_ Ponieważ wtedy musiałby pan mnie widywać jeszcze częściej?_"_


End file.
